La Vita è una Sola
by rocketbassist
Summary: Criminali da due soldi, che ormai ne valgono quattro, si ritroveranno ad affrontare situazioni all'ordine del giorno per una città malavitosa come la splendente Los Santos, come interrompere per caso un affare ed alimentare una sanguinolenta sparatoria, o trovarsi misteriosamente a che fare con la mafia russa e avere problemi con questa. La trovi anche su Wattpad!
1. Prologo

Niko Bellic.

Erano passati sei lunghissimi anni [2008 - 2014] dalla morte di Jimmy Pegorino, capo della famiglia criminale Pegorino.

Nel corso di questo enorme lasso di tempo, anche la storia di altri tre pericolosi criminali di nostra conoscenza è andata a buon termine, esattamente un mese prima delle vicende che stanno per accadere.

Niko s'è trasferito con suo cugino Roman a Los Santos, per farla finita una volta per tutte con la criminalità, in seguito alla grande cicatrice che ha lasciato la morte di Kate. Ma, come ben sappiamo, i due parenti non sono stati gli unici a venire in questa cittadina. Seguendo i fatti avvenuti in Grand Theft Auto 5, anche Packie, Johnny, Brucie, Rocco e molti altri sono approdati a Los Santos. Patrick credeva morto il suo ex compagno di squadra, Niko, tanto che esso è riuscito a mantenere un basso profilo. [Colpo a Paleto Bay, Gta V: "Eravamo io, un mio compagno di nome Michael, riposa in pace, mio fratello Derrick, che dio sia con lui, e un ultimo ragazzo, Niko, ma probabilmente è morto anche lui." Anche Lester, un hacker molto esperto, lo credeva morto [Preparazione colpo alla gioielleria, Gta V: "C'era un tipo proveniente dall'Europa dell'Est che si muoveva molto bene a Liberty City, ma... No, è morto anche lui."].

Niko è ancora vivo? A Sandy Shores, vicino ad un camper, è possibile trovare un foglio con inciso una foto dell'ex criminale e sotto "ricercato". Cosa avrà fatto per essersi messo nuovamente in gioco? E perché, se teneva così tanto alla sua deceduta ex ragazza? E riguardo Brucie e gli altri? Ritroveranno Niko in seguito alla sua nuovamente alta notorietà?

Franklin, Michael e Trevor.

I tre rapinatori più abili di Los Santos credevano di aver finalmente chiuso tutti i conti in sospeso, oltre ad esser diventati ricchi sfondati col noto colpo alla Union Depository. Ma, tra i tre ladri, sappiamo bene che la sete di sangue di un certo spacciatore di Sandy Shores non sarà mai placata...

Luis Fernando Lopez.

Erano passati ormai sei anni dalla morte di Ray Bulgarin, mafioso russo che voleva mettere a ferro e fuoco i club di Gay Tony e uccidere i due soci. Grazie a Yusuf, i due sono stati in grado di trasferirsi a Los Santos ricostruendo il Maisonette 9 e l'Hercules lì, chiudendo quelli a Liberty City. È stata una dura scelta per Luis abbandonare la mamma, ma le ha promesso di continuare ad inviarle soldi. Tuttavia, Armando ed Enrique abitavano ancora in quella grande città ispirata a New York, e la mamma di Luis li trattava come figli conoscendoli da bambini. Soltanto che, il nostro caro e vecchio Tony Prince non è cambiato di una virgola. Droga, debiti, mafiosi alle calcagna e un socio su cui scaricare tutto il lavoro. Mai tirare troppo la corda...

The Lost Motorcycle Club

Oh, forse è il momento di finire il prologo.

Un capitolo al giorno. I "P.O.V" li uso per precisare il cambio di scena, non solo per scrivere dal punto di vista di un personaggio.

Buona lettura!


	2. Punto e daccapo

Era mattina presto, con il solito splendente sole che riscalda l'intera Los Santos. In una casa abbastanza nella media, nel bel mezzo di Paleto Bay, si udisce una sonora sveglia, col solito e fastidioso "ti-ti-ti-tick -ti-ti-ti-tick". L'uomo che ci abitava era sveglio da un pezzo, però. Si avviò verso l'arnese e lo spense. Poi sospirò, prendendo un'arma dal comodino del salotto e indossando un passa montagna. Aprì la porta in legno bianco latte, e scese le scale cercando di non dare nell'occhio. Una volta arrivato giù, aprì l'ultima porta che lo teneva distante dal mondo aperto, e salì in una specie di catorcio di veicolo, arrugginito e con qualche graffio.

\- Cosa non si fa per sopravvivere...

Disse tra sé e sé, accendendo il motore. Pochi istanti dopo partì, raggiungendo in qualche oretta la banca di Paleto Bay. Proprio quella rapinata qualche mese prima dai tre criminali più conosciuti e ricercati di Los Santos. Posteggiò l'auto vicino all'entrata e scese portando con sé la pistola, l'unica arma che si poteva permettere con gli spiccioli che gli erano rimasti. Diede un calcio alla porta entrando aggressivamente, e poco dopo puntò la pistola su tutti i presenti.

\- Signore e signori, sapete come funzionano queste cose. Mani in alto, culo a terra, e nessuno che provi a fare l'eroe.

I clienti della banca, terrorizzati, obbedirono agli ordini del rapinatore. Lo stesso vale per i cassieri, che si misero da parte.

\- Allora... Non faccio una cosa del genere da troppo tempo. Dov'è il bottino, eh?

Si udirono improvvisamente le sirene della polizia fuori la banca.

\- Scusa per la domanda, signore. Ma che razza di rapina è questa? Vieni qui con una pistola, da solo, e per giunta non sai nemmeno dove teniamo i soldi?

Chiese un cassiere portandosi le mani sopra la testa.

\- Rispondi alla mia cazzo di domanda, non farmi perdere tempo.

Rispose il rapinatore. Le guardie si avvicinarono alla banca e notarono da distanza il ladro.

\- Dev'essere un pivello. Facciamolo fuori, non c'è bisogno di rinforzi.

Disse un poliziotto notando che quella specie di sciocco era da solo e con un'arma da poco conto.

\- Nel retro...

Rispose il cassiere indicando dietro di sé. Il rapinatore prese a calci il cancello che bloccava l'entrata alla stanza fino a sfondarlo. Mentre l'uomo cominciò a prendere soldi che si infilò in tasca il più possibile, tre guardie entrarono con calmezza.

\- È tutto finito cittadini, ora seccheremo quell'idiota che sogna in grande.

Il ladro udì chiaramente le parole dello sbirro. Prese soldi fino a riempirsi le tasche del suo pantalone nero, e appena mise piede fuori dalla stanza sparò con tre colpi a testa le tre guardie ad una mano sola. Poi si avviò verso l'uscita.

\- Sarò anche solo e con un'arma insignificante. Ma ho molta più esperienza di un intero paese di criminali.

Disse l'uomo alla guardia in fin di vita, poco prima di uscire. Non avendo chiamato i rinforzi per orgoglio dello sbirro, la strada era completamente pulita senza problemi. L'uomo tornò nella sua macchina e cominciò a guidare verso casa sua, consapevole di non essere seguito. Si tolse il passa montagna.

\- Porca puttana... Spero mi bastino il più possibile.

Sospirò.

\- Avevo promesso a Roman e Kate di abbandonare il giro, dopo quello che ho rischiato di perdere e ho perso a Liberty City... E guarda ora cosa sto facendo.

Pensò. Abitava da solo, in una casa di sua totale proprietà. Nel pagare il viaggio e comprarsi casa però, ha speso fino all'ultimo centesimo, costretto dunque nuovamente a rimettersi in gioco. Non ci pensava nemmeno di fare l'autista per conto di suo cugino Roman, non conosceva neanche tutta la città, pur abitandoci da ben quattro anni. Inizialmente Roman e Mallorie l'hanno mantenuto, ma successivamente per questioni economiche hanno smesso di farlo. Dovevano crescere una bambina, dopotutto. Ed è così che il nostro Niko ha ricominciato ad operare, dopo sei lunghissimi anni di inattività.

\- Che senso ha tutto questo? Me ne sono andato da quel maledetto paese per tagliare tutti i ponti con la criminalità, e una volta arrivato ho cominciato daccapo: senza soldi, mantenuto da mio cugino, e ora come successivamente ad anni fa, entrato o in questo caso rientrato nel fottuto giro.

Continuò a sfogarsi tra sé e sé. Il passato non gli scendeva giù, soprattutto essendosi ridotto al punto di aver iniziato come a Liberty City, cosa che lui voleva evitare a tutti i costi per rispetto nei confronti della sua deceduta ragazza Kate.

\- Ormai l'ho fatto. Devo ammettere di essere stato bravo, ho portato via una buona somma che probabilmente mi concederà di mettermi il piatto a tavola e comprare un auto nuova. Ma... Sta volta è meglio non rischiare. Non spenderò di nuovo fino all'ultimo centesimo... Sì, per ora è meglio tenermi questo cesso di macchina.

Si avvicinava sempre di più a casa sua, rispettando il codice stradale come un cittadino qualsiasi. Non voleva dare nell'occhio.

Arrivò nel giro di qualche ora senza problemi, come previsto. Il rischio c'era sempre e comunque, dopotutto si trattava di una rapina ad una banca. Scese dall'auto e portò con sé i soldi, messi in porzioni casuali nelle varie tasche. Aprì la porta del condominio, salì le solite vecchie scale, ed entrò nel suo appartamento.

\- Finalmente torno a vivere come un cristiano qualsiasi.

Niko era molto felice di avere denaro. Ultimamente ha sempre dovuto arrangiarsi e alcuni giorni digiunare, infatti ha perso peso.

Cominciò a pescare fra le tasche e posò tutti i soldi in un cassetto, tenendo però un centinaio di dollari tra le mani col quale avrebbe fatto la spesa.

Fino ad ora sembrerà poco e insensato, ma continuando a leggere, a tutto verrà dato una spiegazione.


	3. Two Bellic on Lifeinvader

La vita ormai non può che avere una retta via in discesa, ora che il protagonista di questo capitolo è milionario in seguito al Grande Colpo alla UD. Passava le giornate mangiando in ristoranti con amici del quartiere, a volte anche con Jimmy. Ad ogni modo preferiva non fare troppo lo spavaldo con i soldi per non ricevere sospetti, dunque continuò a pagare solo per sé stesso. Modificò il suo veicolo personale, una Bravado Buffalo bianca [basata sulla Dodge Charger, ora con vetri oscurati, spoiler, gomme personalizzate ed antiproiettili, ecc.

Cercava sempre di non far vedere di possedere tanti soldi, ma dopo quell'impresa quasi suicida basata sul rapinare la più ricca e protetta banca di Los Santos era sempre meglio avere precauzioni.

\- Un'altra giornata in cui potrei venir assassinato da chissà quale sbirro. Merda, ora che possiedo proprietà e sono ricco sfondato non dovrei continuare a pensare in negativo.

L'ex gangsta del quartiere di Chamberlain Hills s'era appena svegliato. Era mezzogiorno. Dopo quel grande colpo, prendeva la vita leggermente più alla leggera. Il perché del "leggermente" lo si conferma dalla frase esclamata sopra.

\- Ora che nessuno mi corre dietro potrei fare anche colazione. Ricordo i tempi da bambino, nel quartiere, quando Tonya non era ancora strafatta e Lamar era ingenuo come tutti i bambini della sua età... Cristo, sembro Michael. È lui quello che sprofonda nei ricordi, non io.

L'uomo ventiseienne era in biancheria intima. Si avviò verso i mobili e tirò fuori un pacco di patatine, sdraiandosi poi sul divano del salotto. Accese la tv mentre sgranocchiava lo snack.

\- Questa robaccia tutto è tranne che una colazione...

Il servizio trasmesso era il telegiornale di mezzogiorno.

\- Un uomo non identificato dall'accento europeo ha svaligiato completamente da solo la banca di Paleto Bay, usando come arma una semplice pistola senza alcun potenziamento. A te la linea, Teo.

Franklin tenne per qualche momento il viso inespressivo, per poi sedersi nervosamente.

\- Che cazzo?

La schermata della televisione cambiò inquadrando un uomo col microfono.

\- Sì, come ha detto la mia collaboratrice qui a Paleto Bay è successo dell'incredibile, soltanto tre vittime che sono delle guardie con tre proiettili conficcati nella testa; il rapinatore doveva avere una buona mira. Ciò che ci domandiamo è il perché i tre poliziotti non abbiano richiesto rinforzi sin dalla conferma del reale avvenimento della rapina. Chiediamo ai due cassieri della banca, fortunatamente sopravvissuti al furto.

Il ragazzo nero scuotè brevemente la testa guardando la televisione a bocca leggermente aperta.

\- È entrato come avrebbe fatto un qualsiasi rapinatore, urtando violentemente la porta d'entrata, e ci ha chiesto dove si trovava "il bottino". Eravamo un po' stupiti dal come si è presentato impreparato. Pochi istanti dopo è arrivata la polizia, e per non perdere la vita gli ho detto dov'erano i soldi. Ha sfondato il cancello che avevamo appena finito di aggiustare e, unica notizia piacevole, non ha preso tutti i soldi. È uscito con circa 50.000 dollari, non aveva con sé nemmeno una borsa. Se li portava in tasca!

Disse ridendo brevemente il cassiere intervistato.

\- Appena tornato in sala con gli ostaggi, ha freddato le tre guardie esclamando "sarò anche solo e con un'arma insignificante, ma ho più esperienza di un intero paese di criminali".

Franklin spense la televisione, all'udire di ciò.

\- Cazzo, ma è serio? È entrato ed uscito con 50.000 dollari e crede di avere più esperienza di altri figli di puttana come me, Michael, e Trevor?

Non se ne fece una ragione. Quando fece lo stesso colpo a quella banca, se ne uscì con circa 400.000 dollari.

Trevor's P.O.V

\- Quindi ha più esperienza di un paese intero di criminali, ha più esperienza di quell'obesa serpe di Michael, ha più esperienza della MIA squadra, Chef, Ron, Wade, ha più esperienza di coloro con cui sono diventato milionario, quel pelato di... Come cazzo si chiamava... Packie, uhm.. Taliana... TUTTE STRONZATE!! È uscito con 50.000 dollari e se ne vanta? Bene, ma se lo incontro sono tutti cazzi suoi...

Trevor era suscettibile come al solito. Sembrava aver chiarito con Michael, ma in realtà Brad gli mancava ancora. E il fatto che abbia incontrato la madre, facendogli riaffiorare ricordi traumatizzanti, non aiuta. La collera che sembrava essersi placata in lui è stata risvegliata dopo poco. Uscì dalla sua roulotte e si dirisse nel suo quad regalatogli da Ron settimane orsono; accese il motore e guidò verso casa di Lester il più veloce possibile. Partendo da Sandy Shores, arrivò a South LS nel giro di qualche ora. Dopo alcune altre svolte giunse davanti alla casa dell'hacker; scese dal veicolo in fretta e furia e corse verso la porta principale. Bussò dando pesanti cazzotti. La telecamera in alto a destra lo inquadrò, e da un microfono incorporato Lester cominciò a lamentarsi.

\- Che diamine ti prende? Sarò anche ricco, ma ciò non giustifica il dover buttarmi giù la porta.

\- APRI E BASTA!!

Gridò impaziente. La porta si aprì tramite il sistema automatico, e Trevor entrò dirigendosi a passo lesto verso il compagno.

\- Adesso mi spieghi perché-

\- Adesso mi spieghi chi cazzo è il nuovo rapinatore approdato che si definisce più bravo di tutti noi messi insieme?

Lester era seduto sulla sua sedia a rotelle, e un po' intimorito dal tono di Trevor cominciò a fare ricerche sul computer col quale poco prima stava giocando.

\- Allora, uhm... Presumo parli del tipo della rapina a Paleto Bay... Quella banca ormai sta subendo colpo dopo colpo.

Disse mentre digitava sulla tastiera per tenere occupato Trevor.

\- Non perdere tempo e dammi informazioni.

Lester cessò di premere pulsanti e si spinse con la sedia a rotelle frontalmente a Trevor.

\- Da quanto ho potuto informarmi in questo tempo ristretto dato l'ansia che incuti... L'accento europeo e l'esperienza corrispondono ad un uomo che si muoveva bene a Liberty City, nel lontano 2008. Ma se è veramente lui perché entrare in una banca da solo, con una pistola e non preparato? Che l'abbia fatto di proposito contando sull'orgoglio della polizia, o che sia un semplice individuo qualsiasi inesperto, e quella frase l'abbia pronunciata solo per bluffare?

Attese risposta da parte di Trevor.

\- Non me ne frega... Un cazzo dei suoi precedenti.

L'uomo furioso aveva una voce molto inquietante e rauca.

\- Ok, ok, senti... Ora provo a darti delle opzioni. Potrebbe essere chiunque, e codesto potrebbe essere anche morto dato che non rientra in scena da sei anni, ma...

\- Michael s'è ritirato per oltre 9 anni e tu pensi che questo tipo sia morto per soli 6 anni di basso profilo? Mi prendi per il culo?!

Lester tornò al suo pc muovendosi con la sedia; a breve distanza di tempo riprese a digitare caratteri sulla tastiera.

\- Le opzioni di cui ti parlavo sono...

A: Un novellino qualsiasi che ha avuto culo.

B: Niko Bellic... Quello che si muoveva bene a Liberty City nel 2008. Ha rapinato una banca uscendo con 750.000 dollari... Ha avuto problemi con la mafia russa... Per precisare, un certo Mikhail Faustin e il suo ex aiutante, Dimitri Rascalov, entrambi deceduti per mano dell'europeo.

Stette in silenzio per qualche secondo continuando a cercare informazioni su internet.

\- Ha lavorato anche con uno spacciatore poco noto, Jacob Hughes, anche lui di Liberty City... Ora controllo se ha un profilo su Lifeinvader.

Trevor per il nervosismo continuava a muoversi lentamente a destra e sinistra. Aveva preso una fissa senza senso sul rapinatore della banca a Paleto Bay.

\- Eccolo... Niko Bellic. Il suo ultimo accesso risale a qualche settimana fa. Non ha lasciato molte informazioni su di sé, né sembra essere stato molto attivo. Tra gli amici ha... Roman Bellic...

L'hacker cliccò sul profilo del parente di Niko.

\- Hm-hm... Cugino di Niko Bellic, sposato con una certa "Mallorie"... Ultimo accesso oggi alle 9:27. Vediamo i suoi post.

Scorse in basso servendosi del mouse.

\- Qui è una continua shitstorm di foto con lui e alcuni amici in locali.

Trevor si avvicinò per vedere la faccia del bersaglio.

\- Allora? Dove cazzo si trova? Stai cercando di guadagnare tempo, per caso?

Chiese l'ex rapinatore.

\- No, non avrei motivo per farlo. Abita... Abita proprio qui a Los Santos. Anzi... È qui vicino! Abita a qualche casa di distanza da me, Murrieta Highs.

Trevor strinse i pugni continuando a fare avanti e indietro.

\- Stai mettendo a dura prova la mia pazienza... Ho chiesto dove si trova il rapinatore, non il suo cazzo di cugino!!

Lester girò la sedia in direzione dell'uomo con lui, agitato.

\- Beh, io n-non lo so, non c'è scritta alcuna informazione sul suo profilo, deve essere molto riservato... Potresti chiedere a suo cugino.

Trevor smise di camminare nervosamente e guardò l'ex compagno di colpi.

\- Ottima. Idea. Ma potrebbe finire molto male, molto in fretta. Dammi la posizione sul GPS.

\- Forse per sicurezza è meglio usare Trackify. Attendi un momento, cerca di essere paziente.

Lester tornò a digitare sul computer. Tracciò il cellulare del cugino di Niko e scaricò Trackify sul dispositivo di Trevor.

\- Apri l'applicazione, il punto rosso sullo schermo indica la posizione del cellulare del signor Roman Bellic. A lavoro finito, disinstalla l'app.

Il furioso uomo cominciò a dirigersi all'uscita.

\- Sempre utile al momento del bisogno, Lest.

Corse fuori dalla casa e tornò sul suo quad. Prese il telefono e avviò Trackify.


	4. Il povero Roman

Nel giro di soli pochi minuti Trevor si fermò di fronte ad una casa, proprio pochi metri a distanza di Lester. Si alzò dal quad e si mise il telefono nel suo jeans sporco e fetente, probabilmente non lavava mai i suoi panni. Camminò furibondo verso la porta della casa e la prese ad aggressivi calci.

\- C-Chi cazzo è, Brucie sei tu? Sarebbe ora di smettere con gli steroidi, amico...

Si udì sonoramente una voce con accento europeo pronunciare quella frase. L'uomo che parlò aprì la porta agitato e guardò Trevor con la bocca semi-aperta.

\- Non compro niente, non c'è bisogno di bussare così forte...

Trevor spinse l'uomo europeo facendolo quasi cadere ed entrò in casa.

\- Non sono un venditore ambulante, ok? Sono qui per socializzare.

L'ex rapinatore si guardò intorno. Era un corridoio dritto con alcune porte in legno. Il cugino del rapinatore di Paleto Bay si alzò un po' intimorito.

\- Non è una cosa che succede spesso, vedi, non so chi tu possa essere o per cosa tu sia venuto qui, non ho più alcun debito e vivo una tranquilla vita legale nella Roman Bellic Enterprises...

Trevor si girò verso Roman.

\- Sei anche tu il capo di un'azienda eh? Eppure non ti ho mai visto in mezzo agli affari... Conosci i Lost MC? Gli Aztecas?

\- I Lost... Credo di sì, ma tanti anni fa, cioè... Non hanno nulla a che fare con la mia impresa!

Trevor si avvicinò lentamente ed ulteriormente a Roman, facendolo indietreggiare.

\- Che cosa tratti, eh?

\- Taxi...

L'uomo pazzo strinse i pugni e usò tono sempre più inquietante.

\- Non tratti armi, droga, niente? Sei una cazzo d'impresa legale? Che delusione... Motivo in più per ammazzarti.

Roman si portò due mani aperte al petto in direzione dell'uomo entrato in casa.

\- No no, t-ti serve qualcosa? Se ti serve aiuto mio cugino anni fa era nel giro e se la cavava, ti prego, non uccidermi...

\- È proprio per tuo cugino che sono venuto qui. Niko Bellic. Dove abita? Dammi il suo cazzo d'indirizzo o ti strappo un occhio e me lo mangio crudo, hai sentito?

Roman indietreggiò talmente assai da uscire dall'appartamento.

\- Abita a Paleto Bay, a nordest in una casa più o meno alta... Non so molto a riguardo ne tantomeno l'indirizzo preciso, non ci parlo da mesi per molti avvenimenti... Per favore ora vai... Vai da lui e non farmi del male, ok?

\- Non è abbastanza.

Roman stava per rispondere ma si beccò un cazzotto sul naso, che cominciò a sanguinare lasciando colare il sangue fino al mento. Era ancora cosciente. Trevor lo prese per il braccio trascinandolo con sé fino a portarlo fuori casa di Lester. Bussò fortemente, la telecamera esterna lo inquadrò.

\- Che cazzo hai fatto? Ti pare di portarmi qui il cugino del rapinatore?!

Parlò attraverso il microfono esterno piazzato vicino all'entrata.

\- Apri e basta.

La porta si aprì. L'ex rapinatore giunse da Lester portando con sé Roman, che si manteneva la bocca sanguinante.

\- Mia moglie tornerà a breve a casa con la bambina, se non mi trova in casa penserà che sto con un'altra donna, lasciatemi andare!

\- Il cugino non sa dove abita. Ci serve un altro indirizzo.

Disse Trevor riferendosi a Lester.

\- E perché l'hai portato qui, ora sa dove abito, non possiamo più lasciarlo andare!

\- Non ho mai detto di voler lasciarlo andare... Io e lui dobbiamo parlare, da azienda ad azienda.

Roman si dimenò. Gli vennero a mente le precedenti torture subite per colpa del cugino, e ciò si stava ripetendo.

\- Ad ogni modo dovresti interrogarlo meglio. Non voglio rischiare che porti

altra gente a casa mia.

Rispose Lester portandosi le mani all'ombelico.

\- Sei tu il capo, non è così mr. Crest?

Trevor sparse le braccia a destra e sinistra, lasciando erroneamente Roman. Lo afferrò pochi istanti dopo e gli tirò un ulteriore cazzotto sul viso.

Il tassista indietreggiò cominciando a piangere ed urlare.

\- Dove cazzo abita tuo cugino, Niko Bellic, rapinatore della banca di Paleto Bay, eh?

\- Te l'ho detto, non ci parlo da mesi, non so dove abita! So solo che è nei dintorni di Paleto Bay, qualche chilometro dopo il locale gestito dai motociclisti...

Lester guardò abbastanza neutro la scena.

\- Allora rispondi a questo... Ora che ti ho portato a casa del mio caro amichetto, qui... Cosa mi vieta di ucciderti?

Roman si sforzò di trovare una soluzione. Stando a fatti precedentemente accaduti, il cugino avrebbe risolto il problema.

\- Ok, ok, senti... Posso provare a chiamarlo, ma non so se il suo telefono funziona ancora...

\- Ottima idea! Mi hai rallegrato la giornata, perché non l'hai detto prima?

\- Uhm...

Trevor prese l'Europeo per il collo e gli sbatté la testa nel muro di legno distruggendolo, lasciandolo cadere nelle macerie. Cominciò a sanguinargli la testa.

\- Che cazzo combini, è casa mia, Cristo!

Lester continuò ad assistere alla scena non potendo fare nulla per fermare lo psicopatico.

\- Io sto cercando di lavorare qui, e lui mi fa perdere tempo...

Roman non si alzò.

\- È vivo?

Chiese l'hacker, fantasticando malinconicamente di dover rimediare a un sacco di problemi creatogli dall'ex compagno di rapine. Trevor si mise in ginocchio e portò la sua mano sul suo petto, sentendo il battito cardiaco.

\- Sì, è solo caduto in un sonno profondo.

Gli prese il telefono dalla tasca. Era dell'iFruit, con una crepa sullo schermo probabilmente dovuta all'impatto subito poco prima. Cercò nei contatti, e a distanza di pochi secondi trovò uno segnato "Cugino N"; si apprestò a chiamarlo.

Lester avanzò sulla sedia a rotelle guardando il corpo sanguinante di Roman; dopo poco ci fu una risposta alla chiamata.

\- Cugino?

\- Stammi bene a sentire, sceriffo da quattro soldi, ti sei montato troppo la testa, qui gli unici veri rapinatori degni di essere chiamati tali siamo io e la mia squadra, non un europeo del cazzo sbarcato da Liberty City a Los Santos portando via da una ricca banca una minuscola cifra pari a 50.000 fottuti dollari!!

L'uomo psicopatico parlò tutto d'un fiato.

\- Chi cazzo sei tu? Perché hai il telefono di mio cugino?!

Trevor fece una risata quasi macabra di breve durata.

\- È qui sdraiato vicino a me, te lo passo? Roman, vuoi parlare con tuo cugino? Cosa? No? No? Forse perché hai il setto nasale rotto e il cranio da curare? Beh grazie per la risposta, europeo!

Lester si portò le mani alla testa e abbassò lo sguardo. Trevor stava per attirare a sé mezza polizia di San Andreas parlando a telefono di ciò che aveva commesso.

\- Ti auguro che siano solo stronzate.

\- Oh, ti assicuro che non lo sono... Incontriamoci a Vinewood Hills sta sera, sulle colline, lì vedremo chi è il vero rapinatore con tanta esperienza. Mi riconoscerai subito...

\- Porta mio cugino a casa, se muore giuro che farò del mio meglio per metterti sottoterra, maniaco del cazzo.

\- Sarà più divertente, non dici? Porterò tuo cugino nel cofano dell'auto, sta a lui restare in vita fino a sta sera.

\- Non può resistere, coglio-

Trevor staccò la chiamata.

\- Ho appena preso un appuntamento con una donzella!

Esclamò l'uomo pazzo riferendosi a Lester.

\- Sarà meglio che pulisci questo casino. Porta via quest'uomo da qua, porta lontano anche il suo telefono, e cerca di non farti vedere per un po'.

Rispose l'hacker guardando l'artefice di un enorme guaio.

\- Io e te non abbiamo ancora finito, Lest. Quest'europeo dice di avere più esperienza di un intero paese di criminali, non è vero?

\- No no no, non pensarci nemmeno, per favore...

Lester scuotè la testa girandosi verso il suo computer con la sedia a rotelle.

\- Quindi porterò con me all'appuntamento anche un paio di amici della comitiva!

Trevor si avvicinò camminando lentamente verso Lester.

\- Non lavoreranno gratis. Intendi pagarli?

Chiese.

\- Certo che sì, ma avvisali che la paga non sarà enorme. Servono solo per fare presenza.

Lester cominciò a digitare sulla sua tastiera. Inviò un email precisa a tutti gli ex componenti dei colpi, ossia Packie, Taliana, Karim, Chef, Michael e Franklin.

\- Li ho avvisati, attendo risposta...

Lester sospirò.

Non pensava neanche lontanamente a contraddire Trevor. Conoscendolo, specialmente in quello stato emotivo, sarebbe potuto succedere di tutto.

Chi avrà la meglio tra i due? Niko, o un gruppo di criminali esperti che ha rapinato la protettissima Union Depository? Accadrà un imprevisto? O no? Troppe domande, andate a letto


	5. The Ballad of Three As*hol*s

Nel frattempo, qualche chilometro a nord rispetto al rifugio del noto hacker, un'altra faccia conosciuta si gode la vita. O forse no.

\- Tony. Svegliati cazzo. Con te è sempre la solita routine da 8 anni, te ne rendi conto?

Luis' P.O.V

Il famoso gestore di Night club noto come Gay Tony era solito farsi di pillole, andare con uomini e fare festa fino a tarda notte. Anche in questo caso, il lupo perde il pelo... Ma non il vizio.

\- Tony. Dobbiamo lavorare, mi senti? Lo sai che non ti avviserò un'altra volta.

Il buttafuori del Maisonette 9, Luis Lopez, non è mai uscito dal giro. È sempre rimasto fedele al suo capo, ed il risultato è evidente.

\- L'hai voluto tu.

\- Vaffanculo...

Il dominicano alzò con forza il proprio capo e lo accompagnò al bagno cercando di mantenere l'equilibrio. Aprì il rubinetto e gli gettò con forza la testa sotto l'acqua gelida.

\- N-No, no, no, no! Basta, chiudi 'sta cascata!

Luis eseguì di conseguenza, tenendolo per il collo e rimettendolo in posizione eretta.

\- Ora che Rocco non è più in giro ci sono gli altri a rompermi i coglioni...

Disse Tony sfogandosi con Luis. Entrambi sapevano di cosa stava parlando il gestore del Maisonette.

\- Nuova città, nuovi guai. Te la sei cercata.

Rispose il buttafuori mollandolo. Tony si affrettò a vestirsi.

\- Mi hai svegliato in tempo, Luis. Grazie, lo sai, ti voglio bene. Come socio, intendo.

Il dominicano evitò di rispondere. Per quanto ne sa, potrebbe ancora dover completamente riprendersi.

\- Aspetta. Ma mi prendi per il culo?! È prestissimo, dobbiamo andare tra due ore!

Disse nervoso Tony.

\- Senti, io non voglio lasciarci le penne. Non so nemmeno come cazzo ho fatto a resistere fino ad oggi, al tuo fianco. Dobbiamo passare da Yusuf, ci assisterà dall'alto.

Rispose Luis. Indossava una felpa, davanti e dietro nera e con maniche e cappuccio grigie, mentre sotto aveva dei semplici jeans scuri.

\- Quello è ricco sfondato, ci chiederà un capitale.

Ribattè Tony disperato per aver perso l'occasione di dormire ancora.

\- Mi ha preso inspiegabilmente in simpatia, se gli chiedo un favore me lo farà.

Il gestore del Maisonette 9 si toccava continuamente i capelli mentre si mise i suoi occhiali. Non aveva problemi alla vista, li indossava solo come accessorio.

\- Allora andiamo, andiamo e basta. Sono pronto a tutto. Carico. Andiamo!

\- Oye, cerca di riprenderti durante il tragitto. Sei già un bersaglio facile da sobrio, figuriamoci da rimbambito.

Non ricevette risposta; si avviarono entrambi fuori dalla casa di Tony. Era nei pressi di Vinewood Hills, una villa con piscina.

Una volta usciti raggiunsero l'auto, una Schafter [Ispirata alla Mercedes Benz CL- class {C215}] nera.

Luis andò al volante, mentre Tony prese posto affianco al socio.

\- Vedi di non riaddormentarti. Il cazzone è nei paraggi.

\- Sì, metti in moto e basta Luis.

Si avviarono fuori. Il cancello automatico di color nero brillante si prese pochi secondi d'attesa. Durante il tragitto Tony continuò a soddisfare il suo tic del sistemarsi continuamente i capelli e gli occhiali; a distanza di una decina di minuti, arrivarono a destinazione. Era sempre a Vinewood Hills, una villa apparentemente molto costosa, con tanto di alcune piscine con idromassaggio e prostitute. Luis parcheggiò pochi metri di distanza dal cancello automatico, uscendo poi dal veicolo insieme al capo del Maisonette 9. Appena entrati notarono il buon caro e vecchio arabo ricco sfondato, sdraiato comodamente su un lettino con alcune "buone" donne affianco a lui che lo corteggiavano. Quest'ultimo indossava solo un costume a pantaloncino giallo quasi tendente all'oro.

\- Yusuf!

All'udire del richiamo della familiare voce, questo si mise velocemente in piedi rilasciando alcuni tentativi di creare frasi compiute, con l'affanno che gli vieta il risultato voluto.

\- Lu-Luis! Tony, da quanto non ci si vede amico. Ve la passate bene qui a Los Santos?

Aveva mantenuto il suo specifico carattere.

\- Bene, fratello. Anzi, quasi meglio di come stavamo a Liberty City. Debiti, gente incazzata, locale sospettato...

Ironizzò gesticolando, mentre avanzava con Tony affianco.

\- Chi è che infastidisce i miei due soci?! Li elimino tutti con un razzo dritto nel culo! Vi servono soldi per pagare debiti? Ve ne darò dieci volte tanto! Gente incazzata? Che vada da uno psichiatra!! Fanculo. Capisci cosa intendo, Louie? Esattamente come cinque anni fa. Uccello alto e idrante acceso.

L'ultima frase la pronunciò gesticolando come potete immaginare.

\- Non è questo il problema principale ora. Abbiamo un affare da svolgere, grazie ai nuovi casini in cui s'è cacciato Tony.

\- Luis, per favore.

Al capo del Maisonette piaceva apparire autorevole davanti a coloro che ancora non sapevano di tutti i suoi problemi.

\- Avete bisogno di far saltare un po' di culi? Vuoi il mostro volante dorato?!

\- No fratello, non credo che sia la miglior scelta. Conosco Tony, so per certo che la gente con cui ha deciso di fare affari finirà per truffarlo e cercare di metterlo sottoterra, ma è cocciuto e vuole fare come cazzo gli pare. Soltanto che andare da questi con un'arma potrebbe solo allarmarli e mandare tutto a puttane più in fretta.

\- Arriva al punto, Louie. Ho tutto ciò che un essere umano può desiderare; armi, elicotteri d'assalto, carrarmati, macchine da guerra, bombe nucle-

\- Quello che ci serve è un uomo che controlli la situazione da decente lontananza. Te la cavi a maneggiare armi da fuoco o le sai solo regalare?

Yusuf fece un passo avanti lentamente, in maniera orgogliosa.

\- Lo dici solo, bro? Tra tutti gli sport da ricconi che ho fatto c'è stato anche il poligono, ed è stato proprio quello che m'ha preso di più. Sono pronto a fargli saltare il deretano!!

\- Mi auguro non siano solo chiacchiere. Vestiti e porta una buona arma, partiremo a breve.

Il dominicano cominciò a guardarsi intorno nel mentre.

\- Vado, aspettatemi eh! Porterò solo armi di qualità, da-da veri gangster coi controcazzi!! E voi troie entrate in casa e non uscite più fino al prossimo ordine, eheheh.

Yusuf si affrettò ad entrare in casa sua, seguito dalle prostitute.

Dove si terrà l'affare...?


	6. Un Affare Movimentato parte 1

Era ormai il momento del tramonto. Un vero spettacolo visivo per la gente che guarda l'insegna che riporta "Vinewood Hills", tutt'altro che bello per alcuni criminali che si stanno dirigendo lì. Sta per avvenire un brutto quarto d'ora per tutti.

Trevor's P.O.V

Erano ormai quasi giunti a destinazione due veicoli; delle classiche auto rosse da poco valore, probabilmente rubate.

\- Siete carichi, ragazzi miei?

Chiese l'uomo pazzo, al volante. In auto con lui c'erano Taliana, Franklin e Chef.

\- Amico, facciamo questa cosa e basta...

Rispose Franklin, evidentemente contrariato al dover compiere un omicidio per un motivo futile.

\- Certo che sì, capo! Lo facciamo secco il rapinatore di Paleto Bay.

Si aggiunse Chef; il suo parere era influenzato dal suo rapporto con Trevor, aveva paura di lui.

\- Questo è lo spirito!

Giunsero finalmente a destinazione, parcheggiando entrambi i veicoli sulla strada. Le portiere si aprirono in contemporanea ed uscirono tutti i presenti in veste da lavoro, probabilmente monouso.

\- Questa è l'ultima volta che mi faccio trascinare, Trevor. La devi smettere di fare stronzate.

Fu questa la prima frase di Micheal appena scese dal posto del volante dell'altro veicolo, tenendo fra le mani un fucile d'assalto.

\- Blablablabla, siamo destinati a questa vita e tu lo sai, amigo.

Rispose con la solita scusa.

\- Poche chiacchiere e occhi aperti.

Si unì Packie, maneggiando una carabina.

Niko's P.O.V

l'Europeo era ad una novantina di metri dalla squadra di rapinatori. Indossava una giacchetta grigia con sotto una maglia blu, e sotto una tuta verde militare larga. Erano vestiti nuovi, quali si è finalmente potuto permettere. Aveva in mano una piccola mitragliatrice con torcia, nel caso la guerriglia fosse andata per le lunghe.

\- Esci fuori...

Continuò a guardarsi intorno muovendosi furtivamente.

Luis' P.O.V

I tre compagni erano nella Schafter di Tony; Yusuf sedeva avanti e il capo del Maisonette dietro. Mancavano pochi metri alla destinazione, guarda caso proprio a Vinewood Hills vicino l'insegna.

\- Siamo quasi arrivati. Occhi aperti, ok?

Disse Luis ai due presenti nel veicolo.

\- Avrò la vista di un'acquila e la mira del famigerato Michael Townley, non c'è niente da temere fratello!

Rispose Yusuf, fanatico come al solito.

\- Tony, cerca di restare vigile anche tu. Se sparano abbassa la testa e tieni il passo mentre ti porto al sicuro, cerca di non inciampare cazzo. Tu e le tue pillole.

\- Non essere pessimista, Luis. Andrà tutto bene, è gente che conosco.

Rispose Gay Tony, cercando ancora di risultare autorevole a Yusuf.

\- È proprio perché è gente che conosci che mi preoccupo. Te la fai solo con i mafiosi.

Ribattè, con tono molto diretto e fermo. Arrivarono finalmente a destinazione; Luis parcheggiò vicino l'erba ed uscì dall'auto, insieme agli altri due. Yusuf uscì con un fucile di precisione completamente dorato, con tanto di mirino avanzato, torcia e proiettili esplosivi. Come si sa, gli piace fare le cose in grande, talvolta anche esageratamente.

\- Vi tengo d'occhio!

L'arabo corse dietro la "E" dell'insegna e si sdraiò sul terreno, posizionando il fucile e guardando attraverso il mirino. Luis e Tony avanzarono verso due uomini vestiti in maniera abbastanza casual, di vecchia età. Una volta giunti si strinsero la mano tra di loro, perdendosi tra i saluti eccetera. Ma cosa sta accadendo a pochi metri da lì...?

Trevor's P.O.V

La squadra era avanzata abbastanza da notare quattro signori, uno con una valigia e l'altro che maneggia qualcosa.

\- Stanno svolgendo un affare lì? ... Mi sa proprio di no, questa è un'imboscata.

Disse Trevor sottovoce ai suoi compagni affianco a lui.

\- Potrebbe anche non essere così. Non agiamo d'impulso, cazzo, abbiamo già dei problemi a cui pensare.

Rispose Franklin con tono nervoso, parlando in modo diretto a Trevor come ha sempre fatto.

\- Io dico di dividerci. Non possiamo rischiare, il rapinatore in tv sembrava davvero avere esperienza. Karim e Packie, voi venite con me, passeremo dietro la collina appena dietro l'insegna. Voi altri invece passate per la strada principale e sperate che quei tipi non vi sparino a vista.

Propose Michael, esponendo un piano creato al momento.

\- Vuoi mandarci a morire, fratello? Io dico di spararli qui da distanza adeguata. Da come siamo conciati si insospettiranno subito.

Rispose Franklin. Era un tipo molto cauto quanto pignolo sul fare le cose fatte per bene.

\- Fate come meglio credete, ma cercate di pararvi il culo.

Disse Michael voltandosi verso la collina, chiudendo il discorso. Karim e Packie lo seguirono. Franklin, maneggiando una pistola AP, cominciò a mirare verso uno dei presenti, consapevole di avere una mira scadente.

\- Allora agli ordini, generale Franklin! Hm!

Disse Trevor ironicamente, guardando il suo fucile a canne mozze.

\- Ma credo proprio che questo non sia un lavoro per Trevor Philips. Da questa distanza gli farò il solletico.

Aggiunse in fine.

\- Lascia fare a me, posso provare, capo.

Disse Chef mirando col fucile avanzato.

Michael's P.O.V

I tre erano quasi giunti dietro la collina, quando notarono un altro uomo sdraiato a terra con un fucile da cecchino molto appariscente.

\- E quello?

Chiese Karim a bassa voce, indicando l'uomo.

\- Starà sorvegliando l'affare, infatti sta mirando loro. Non intromettiamoci.

Rispose Michael continuando ad avanzare furtivamente. Una trentina di secondi più tardi giunsero dietro la collina ed aumentarono il passo attraversandola.

\- Lì c'è qualcuno!

Avvisò Karim notando un uomo dietro un albero con un fucile a pompa tra le mani, a breve distanza dal luogo in cui si stava svolgendo l'affare.

\- Non può che essere lui. Fuoco alle polveri, ragazzi.

Disse Packie mirando con la sua carabina.

\- Aspetta. Se spareremo attireremo l'attenzione di quei signori. Cosa facciamo?

Intervenne Karim.

\- Fanculo, ci siamo occupati di molti più uomini insieme. Spara e basta.

Rispose Michael attendendo l'esecuzione da parte di Packie.

A distanza di pochi secondi partì il primo proiettile, che prese in pieno l'uomo dietro l'albero facendolo cadere giù per tutta la collina.

Luis' P.O.V

\- Che cazzo succede, chi cazzo ha sparato?

Chiese Luis nervoso portando Tony dietro di sé e cominciando ad indietreggiare.

\- Qualcuno ha fatto secco un mio uomo. Avete portato qualcuno con voi, eh?

I due uomini si allontanarono con la valigia contenente i soldi e cominciarono a sparare colpi di pistola a raffica.

\- Che ha combinato quel coglione di Yusuf, Cristo...

Luis cominciò a ricambiare i colpi sparando con una pistola e tenendo Tony dietro di sé, conducendolo velocemente al suo veicolo.

Da lì a breve cominciarono a verificarsi piccole esplosioni a terra molto sonoramente, ma nessuno di queste prese i due mafiosi, che corsero alla loro auto nascondendosi dietro di essa, pronti ad alimentare la sparatoria. Questo perché il loro intento era di andarsene con soldi e diamanti, mentre le pietre erano nelle mani di Gay Tony.

\- USCITE FUORI, BASTARDI! NON SI FOTTE CON YUSUF AMIR, LUIS LOPEZ E GAY-FOTTUTO-TONY!!

Gridò a squarciagola l'arabo, fanatico ed eccitato come non mai. Sparò a raffica colpi random, lasciando cadere proiettili qua e là senza prendere nemmeno una volta i due mafiosi.

\- Alla faccia del poligono, Yusuf.

Disse Luis consapevole che non l'avrebbe sentito.

Trevor's P.O.V

\- Che la festa abbia inizio, puttanelle!

Cominciò anche l'uomo pazzo a sparare a raffica, seguito dai suoi compagni.

Niko's P.O.V

\- Cosa cazzo sta succedendo? Dev'esser capitato un equivoco. Devo trovare mio cugino, merda.

l'Europeo approfittò della sparatoria correndo dietro l'insegna, ma per giungerci doveva ancora percorrere alcuni metri.

Luis' P.O.V

\- Tony, sali in macchina e abbassa la testa!

\- Forse non hai capito, Lou-Lou. Ora io non mi muovo da qui finché loro non si ammazzano tutti quanti da soli.

Rispose Gay Tony, terrorizzato col viso rivolto verso il basso e le mani sopra la testa.

\- Non fai che crearmi problemi, Tony. Renditene conto.

Così Luis si posizionò correttamente dietro la Schafter e si preparò ad unirsi alla sparatoria.


	7. Un Affare Movimentato parte 2

Trevor's P.O.V

\- Fare un incontro qui oggi è stato il più grande errore della vostra vita, signorine!

Gridò Trevor in maniera inquietante rivolgendosi ai quattro, mentre continuava a sparare a raffica verso le auto.

Michael's P.O.V

\- Cazzo Patrick, hai scatenato l'inferno.

Disse Michael osservando la sparatoria da accovacciato.

\- Vaffanculo, mi hai detto tu di sparare.

Rispose il rapinatore proveniente da Liberty City.

\- Non è il momento adatto per litigare, ragazzi, prima facciamo fuori tutti e prima ce ne andiamo da qui!

Si unì Karim, che continuava a sparare con una carabina verso i veicoli.

\- Il ragazzo ha ragione. Ma il bersaglio di Trevor? Non s'è più presentato?

Chiese Michael cominciando a sparare col fucile d'assalto sulla zona di guerra.

Niko's P.O.V

L'europeo era finalmente giunto sulla collina, e notò immediatamente i tre uomini vicino all'insegna insieme ad un altro col cecchino dorato.

\- Dev'essere andato a puttane un incontro qui.

Disse Niko tra sé e sé, mirando uno dei tre con la mitragliatrice.

\- ... Ma ad ogni modo non voglio problemi.

Partirono tre proiettili uno dietro l'altro, che presero in testa uno dei tre uomini della squadra di rapinatori.

Michael's P.O.V

\- Karim! Karim l'autista, cazzo!!

Packie chiamò disperatamente il compagno appena deceduto, che perdeva sangue dalla testa senza dare segni di vita.

\- Oh merda!

Esclamò Michael assistendo all'orribile scena, per poi voltarsi con Packie verso Niko. I due ex compagni di squadra, Patrick McReary e Niko Bellic si guardarono dritti negli occhi a bocca semi-aperta senza elaborare immediatamente cosa stesse succedendo. Michael stava per seccare l'aggressore, ma l'irlandese diede un calcio all'arma di quest'ultimo facendogliela rimbalzare giù per l'insegna.

\- Che cazzo fai, sei impazzito?!

Esclamò Michael restando a mani vuote.

\- Niko Bellic? Sei tu?

Chiese Packie. L'Europeo abbassò il braccio col quale teneva la mitragliatrice e avanzò lentamente verso i due.

\- Packie McReary.

Pronunciò il nome dell'ex compagno facendo udire sonoramente l'accento da europeo. Michael guardava la scena senza capire cosa stesse succedendo, mentre pochi metri sotto la sparatoria continuava.

\- Ho davvero molte domande da farti, bello mio.

Affermò Patrick, rivolgendosi a Niko.

\- Risponderò a tempo debito. Che ci fai tu qui?

Chiese l'Europeo pentendosi di aver ucciso l'uomo, ancora sanguinante a terra.

\- Sono qui da un bel po', osso duro, e quest'uomo affianco a me m'ha messo letteralmente a posto per tutta la vita.

Michael continuava a non capire che stesse succedendo e si limitò a fare silenzio.

\- Buono a sapersi. Era un tuo amico quello?

Indicò con la mano il cadavere di Karim.

\- Era l'autista, fratello, il cazzo di autista. Hai buttato giù un membro astuto del team.

Rispose Packie scuotendo la testa, tenendo fra le mani la sua carabina.

\- Mi spiace.

Disse ridendo brevemente, lasciando andare le braccia a destra e sinistra come per indicare che ormai è acqua passata.

\- Fai parte dell'affare o passavi qui per caso?

Chiese Michael, unendosi totalmente a caso alla conversazione. Stare fuori dalle situazioni lo metteva a disagio.

\- Piacere, Niko. Non sei troppo vecchio per queste cose?

Cominciò ad ironizzare, come faceva con le persone che vedeva rimbambite.

\- Lo credevo fino a qualche mese fa, ma evidentemente non è così.

Rispose Michael, sorridendo. Arrivò poi un colpo di pistola che gli sfiorò la spalla.

\- Cazzo, al riparo.

I due rapinatori di LS si accovacciarono nuovamente allontanandosi dall'insegna.

\- Il classico affare organizzato con la gente sbagliata, eh?

L'europeo ironizzò nuovamente.

\- A dir la verità noi non c'entriamo, questa gente ci è solo d'intralcio. Tu non fai parte dell'affare?

Chiese Packie, sparando qualche colpo di sotto.

\- No. Sono qui per una persona che m'ha dato appuntamento, doveva essere un incontro abbastanza illegale, se capisci cosa intendo. Ma tutta questa gente ha creato confusione, non so dove cazzo si possa trovare o chi possa essere tra tutti questi.

Rispose Niko, avanzando di qualche passo.

\- Probabilmente sei il bersaglio di Trevor. Sei tu il tanto famoso rapinatore di Paleto Bay?

Chiese Michael sparando sui veicoli.

\- Chi può dirlo. Aspetta, stai con quello che ha rapito mio cugino, cazzo?

Chiese Niko tornandolo a mirare.

\- Metti giù quell'arma, non è leale ora come ora. Pensiamo prima ad eliminare quelli dell'affare poi cercheremo di risolvere.

Concluse l'ex Michael Townley continuando a sparare. Niko mise giù l'arma e si sedette sull'erba.

Pochi istanti dopo si sentirono molto sonoramente le sirene della polizia.

\- Merda, non c'è più tempo. Vieni a casa mia, Rockford Hills, una centinaia di metri dopo la gioielleria Vangelico. Assicurati di non essere seguito.

Michael si buttò di sotto finendo dietro i due mafiosi, inseguito da Packie. Intanto Niko cercò di tornare alla sua auto senza essere visto.

\- Buonanotte, figlio di puttana.

Il rapinatore di LS stordì il primo mafioso con un cazzotto al collo, mentre Packie uccise l'altro con vari proiettili allo stomaco.

Luis' P.O.V

\- Arrivano i piedipiatti, Tony. Se non ci muoviamo finiremo seriamente nella merda.

\- Fanculo, fanculo tutto, sali su quella cazzo di auto e andiamocene, veloce!

Tony salì velocemente dietro chiudendo la portiera e calando la testa.

\- E Yusuf? Porca puttana...

Luis salì velocemente nella Schafter, piena zeppa di proiettili al lato destro con tanto di vetri rotti, mise in moto il motore e fece dietrofront salendo a tutta velocità sulla collina. Bussò istantaneamente il clacson a Yusuf, che si alzò portando con sé il cecchino urlando come un pazzo isterico.

\- Entra, brutto coglione, non è il momento di cazzeggiare!

Il dominicano si fece prendere dal nervosismo. Yusuf salì davanti e Luis partì nuovamente, guidando sopra la collina.

\- ROBA DA GANGSTER, NEGRO! HAI VISTO CHE ROBA? BANG, BANG, E ANCORA BANG, E PO-

\- Chiudi il becco, cazzo.

Trevor's P.O.V

\- Noi non ce ne andremo da qui senza il mio uomo.

Disse canticchiando.

\- Io non ci finisco dentro per sta'cazzata, fanculo.

Disse Franklin correndo verso l'auto rossa.

\- Dove vai, dovremo stare tutti insieme come veri fratelli!

Trevor sparò sull'auto più volte, rompendo il finestrino davanti e creando alcuni buchi, ma Franklin rischiò il tutto per tutto lanciandosi giù dalla collina col veicolo per tagliare. Grazie alla sua abilità verso la guida riuscì a schivare tutti gli alberi, e per via della velocità acquisita con la discesa a stento riuscì a girare per tornare in città e non schiantarsi in una casa.

\- Evidentemente siamo io e te, Taliana.

La ragazza cominciò a correre, dando buca a Trevor. Le auto della polizia però arrivarono e non fecero in tempo a frenare, mettendo sotto la rapinatrice. La scena era a dir poco disturbante.

\- Giuda! Tutti quanti!!

Michael's P.O.V

I due rapinatori erano saliti sull'auto dei mafiosi, lasciando la valigia contente i soldi a terra. Era una Baller nera (inspirata alla L322 Range Rover Vogue).

\- Quasi quasi lo lascio qui quel pazzo furioso...

Disse Michael al volante, avvicinandosi a Trevor. L'uomo salì velocemente a bordo.

\- Signor tassista, mi porti al Night club Vanilla Unicorn, prego.

Esclamò Trevor riferendosi a Michael.

\- Tassista un cazzo, merdina. Ti lascio sulla via.

Rispose come per sfida. Era sempre così con Trevor.

Chef purtroppo si trovava troppo a distanza per fermarsi a prenderlo, e finì inevitabilmente arrestato.

Niko's P.O.V

\- Nella merda fino al collo. Proprio come a Liberty City. Grande, Niko Bellic.

Disse tra se e se rimproverandosi. Era appena salito sul suo veicolo, un' Albany Emperor (ispirata alla Cadillac Fleetwood Brougham), e cominciò a cercare di seminare la polizia per andare a trovare Michael e chiarire la situazione. Dopotutto, non aveva ancora avuto indietro Roman.

Michael's P.O.V

Nel bel mezzo del tragitto, il telefono di Michael squillò. Era Franklin che chiamava. L'ex rapinatore rispose velocemente continuando a guidare.

\- Che succede, Frank?

\- Presente quando me ne sono andato dal posto di poco fa? Ecco, ho preso il veicolo con l'ostaggio di Trevor. Che cazzo me ne faccio di lui? Continua a gridare e chiedere aiuto.

Michael scuotè la testa sospirando.

\- Portalo a casa mia, dobbiamo parlare.

Trevor si avvicinò selvaggiamente a Michael con la testa guardandolo di lato.

\- Voglio venire anch'io.

\- No, tu non vieni. Riguarda me e Frank.

\- Non mi posso più fidare di te, Mickey. Io verrò a casa tua, che tu lo voglia o no.

Disse Trevor con tono disturbante.

Michael sospirò nuovamente.

\- Ok, ma non fare mosse azzardate.


	8. Chiarimenti

Michael's P.O.V

Una mezz'ora dopo i tre giunsero finalmente a casa di Michael. Puntualmente arrivò anche Franklin guidando l'auto rossa contenente Roman.

\- Eccolo il traditore! Giuda! Traditore!!

Disse Trevor riferendosi a Franklin che era appena sceso dal veicolo.

\- Vaffanculo pure tu.

Rispose direttamente avvicinandosi ai tre. Si sentirono delle urla implorando aiuto dal bagagliaio.

\- Hai portato il mio amico, eh?

Disse Trevor camminando velocemente verso il cofano.

\- T, sta fermo, non fare del male al ragazzo.

\- Certo che no.

L'uomo pazzo aprì il cofano e le grida si sentirono molto più sonoramente. Lo prese in braccio facendolo mettere in piedi, Roman cadde a terra e si poté vedere il suo viso in lacrime con macchie di sangue seccato.

\- AIUTO, MERDA, MERDA...

Packie allungò la mano all'amico e lo fece alzare. Inizialmente quest'ultimo non riconobbe Patrick e si dimenò ancora più assai in preda al panico, per poi zittirsi.

\- Packie, che cazzo ci fai tu qui? Credevo fossimo amici fino a qualche anno fa...

\- Tranquillo osso duro, non ti faremo del male. Sta arrivando tuo cugino.

Rispose. Era felice di incontrare i suoi vecchi amici, da un certo punto di vista. Quasi tutti i suoi fratelli erano morti uccisi, la mamma di vecchiaia, il padre di alcolismo e l'unico suo fratello rimasto in vita era uno sbirro.

\- Dove mi avete portato in tutto questo tempo allora, a fare un giro per la città?! Rockford Hills non è tanto lontana da Murrieta Highs per impiegarci così tanto tempo ad arrivare... Poi ho sentito degli spari, esplosioni, sirene... Mi sono cagato addosso!!

Rispose Roman stando con la schiena piegata. Indossava un maglione di lana e dei pantaloni larghi verdi.

\- Ecco da dove proveniva quella puzza di merda in auto...

Disse Franklin voltandosi in tale modo da dare le spalle e scuotè la testa ironicamente.

\- Sai ragazzo, io e te potremmo diventare amici... Soci...

Si unì Trevor avvicinandosi a Roman con tono inquietante e voce rauca quasi difficile da sentire.

\- N-Non ci tengo.

Rispose velocemente facendo un passo indietro.

\- O metti la tua ditta di taxi a mia completa disposizione o la tua ditta non ci sarà affatto...

\- Che intendi...?

Disse spostando la testa indietro in seguito ad un ulteriore passo verso lui di Trevor.

\- Ci siamo capiti.

\- Ok Trevor, falla finita.

Intervenne Michael avanzando verso di loro.

\- Tu restane fuori.

Rispose indicando col dito il compagno senza degnarlo di sguardo.

Il cancello automatico della villa dell'ex Michael Townley si attivò, ed entrò una specie di catorcio arrugginito che parcheggiò nel vialetto a destra sotto l'arcata.

Da lì uscì Niko, che probabilmente per sicurezza teneva fra le mani la sua mitraglietta.

\- Cugino!! Grazie a Dio...!

Roman corse verso il cugino e lo abbracciò per una durata di pochi secondi.

\- Non sono mai stato più felice di vederti. Cioè, a parte quando ci siamo visti per la prima volta dopo dieci anni.

Aggiunse guardandolo.

\- Non ti vedo messo meglio... Perché puzzi di merda?

Rispose Niko ridacchiando.

\- Fottiti.

Rispose ulteriormente Roman ironicamente.

\- Siamo contenti della vostra, uhm, riconciliazione, ma abbiamo delle questioni da risolvere signorine.

Disse Trevor avanzando verso i due a braccia spiegate.

\- Sei tu il coglione che ha rapito Roman?

Chiese Niko tornando serio, parlando con il suo classico accento europeo.

\- Rapito è un parolone, faccia di cazzo. L'ho solo stordito e rinchiuso nel bagagliaio.

Rispose Trevor con la solita via d'uscita senza senso.

\- Pezzo di merda.

Ormai erano faccia a faccia, con solo una settantina di centimetri che li separava. Franklin, Michael e Packie cominciarono ad avvicinarsi per prevenire sparatorie nei dintorni. Improvvisamente Trevor tentò un cazzotto lesto al viso di Niko, ma l'Europeo gli fermò il braccio e contrattaccò rompendoglielo con un prepotente pugno.

\- Woh, merda!

I tre rapinatori cominciarono ad allarmarsi con esclamazioni di stupore, mentre Trevor si mantenne il braccio esclamando grida di dolore.

\- Niko, calmati...

Chiese Roman a suo cugino a bassa voce, spaventato.

\- Era da tanto che non lo facevo... Non osare fottere con la mia famiglia. E se mi crei ancora fastidio ti uccido, chiaro?

Disse Niko guardandolo, con tono minaccioso.

\- rr... gh...

L'uomo camminò velocemente ad occhi socchiusi verso l'auto rubata ai mafiosi.

\- Che cosa vuoi fare, T? Ti accompagno all'ospedale?

Chiese Michael senza ricevere risposta. L'uomo pazzo distrusse il vetro dell'auto col braccio ancora buono e prese il fucile d'assalto di Michael, camminando a passi pesanti verso l'europeo.

\- Woh, woh, fermo!

Franklin immobilizzò Trevor mettendosi dietro di lui e bloccandogli le braccia mettendo le sue davanti alle spalle dell'uomo pazzo. Niko lo puntò con la mitragliatrice.

\- Cazzo, mollami!

Il rapinatore di Sandy Shores diede una capocciata a Franklin facendolo indietreggiare e salì velocemente sull'auto rossa, abbassando la testa e sfrecciando via, seguito da alcuni proiettili di mitraglietta.

\- Quello stronzo era vostro amico?

Chiese Niko restando in guardia.

\- A dir la verità mi ha creato problemi da quando m'ha trovato.

Disse Michael un po' turbato dall'accaduto.

\- Cazzo grand'uomo, mi devi insegnare quella mossa.

Disse Packie tenendo le mani ai fianchi.

\- Magari un giorno. Ad ogni modo io sono venuto solo per mio cugino...

Rispose Niko dirigendosi verso la sua auto.

\- B-Beh allora... Addio, tenete il vostro amico a bada! E, ci vediamo in giro Packie...! Eheh...

Disse Roman cercando di spezzare il momento cupo. Pochi secondi dopo entrò con Niko nel veicolo.

\- Aspetta.

Michael lo interruppe camminando verso l'auto.

\- La tua rapina al telegiornale m'ha interessato. Sai, anche io ho fatto alcuni lavori del genere.

Disse il rapinatore residente a Rockford Hills.

\- Non ho fatto io quella rapina...

Rispose con tono riservato.

\- Non prendiamoci in giro. Senti, se hai bisogno di soldi mi trovi qui, torna quando vuoi. Potrei avere qualcosa per te.

Affermò Michael appoggiato al finestrino dell'auto.

\- Certo.

Una volta risposto, fece retromarcia e uscì dalla casa insieme a suo cugino Roman.

\- Cazzo, che storia.

Disse Franklin entrando nell'auto rossa con il viso rivolto verso il basso.

\- Grazie per l'aiuto, Packie. Sei l'unico figlio di puttana ancora in vita e fuori dal fresco dopo quest'evento di merda, tra gli ex componenti secondari dei nostri colpi. Abbi cura di te.

Disse Michael, vedendolo entrare in auto con Franklin.

\- Grazie osso duro. Per ogni cosa chiamami, mi hai reso fottutamente ricco.

Rispose l'irlandese chiudendo la portiera. Pochi istanti dopo si avviarono fuori dal cancello.

\- Cristo. Credevo fosse finita una volta per tutte. Quel cazzo di Trevor...

Disse Michael tra sé e sé entrando in casa sua fantasticando su cosa sarebbe potuto succedere in futuro.


	9. The Lost and Returned

Nel bel mezzo di Sandy Shores, una dannata e persa banda di motociclisti gira le strade del monotono deserto pieno di roulotte, camper e campi di marijuana. La moto principale usata da ogni membro era l'Hexer (basata sulle moto di West Coast Choppers).

\- Fanculo sto' deserto. Qui non c'è niente.

Disse uno dei tre uomini in moto.

\- Lo sappiamo tutti, Steven.

Rispose un altro.

\- Già che ne parliamo, non abbiamo nemmeno tutta Sandy Shores. Dobbiamo fare attenzione a dove giriamo per sfuggire a uno spacciatore del cazzo, ve ne rendete conto? Una volta i Lost non erano delle fighette.

Rispose il terzo, giungendo al rifugio dei Lost MC distrutto mesi prima da Trevor.

\- Tzè.

Guardarono con rancore le roulotte distrutte, i camioncini e le moto bruciate. A Los Santos, oltre alla dignità, avevano perso il capo e molti membri astuti del team, tra cui centinaia di migliaia di dollari in veicoli e abitazioni distrutte.

\- Billy Grey è stato solo l'inizio della rovina del Lost Motorcycle Club.

Disse uno di loro. Poco dopo frenarono e posarono una gamba sul suolo, tenendo la testa bassa.

\- Johnny Klebitz... È un coglione anche lui. Un tempo era cazzuto, è riuscito a mettere sottoterra quel leccaculo di Brian e centinaia di fratelli traditori, e solo Dio sa cos'altro. Ma poi ha cominciato ad assumere qualche grammo di troppo...

\- Forse è meglio non ricordare, fratello mio.

Rispose uno dei tre.

Il primo si chiamava Steven; aveva una classica rasatura breve, indossava una giacca di pelle nera con dietro inciso il marchio dei Lost, e dei pantaloni verdi. È nella banda dal lontano 2007, ed è stato presente dal ritorno di Billy dalla galera ad oggi.

Il secondo si chiamava Ronaldo; aveva capelli a spazzola neri, indossava una canotta nera con avanti inciso nella parte superiore il marchio dei Lost, e sotto jeans larghi. È nella banda dal 2008, poco prima del ritorno di Billy, ed era solito scommettere a braccio di ferro nella club house a Liberty City.

Il terzo si chiamava Jared; aveva i capelli rasati ai lati e l'ammucchio centrale era abbassato, biondi.

Indossava un gilet di pelle nero e sotto una maglia grigia con sul lato del cuore inciso il marchio dei Lost, e sotto dei pantaloni di pelle neri. Indossava anche guanti neri di pelle senza dita.

È nella banda dal 2008, pochi giorni dopo il ritorno di Billy. Era solito aiutare Johnny K nelle guerriglie urbane contro gli Angels of Death.

\- Dovremo vendicare i nostri fratelli prima o poi, in un modo o nell'altro.

Disse Jared, guardando le roulotte distrutte.

\- L'ultima volta non abbiamo fatto che peggiorare le cose. Lo spacciatore s'è preso il nostro hangar e ucciso altri fratelli, cazzo.

Rispose Steven.

\- Fanculo, il nostro nome sta venendo ricoperto di merda. Dobbiamo agire, ma pesantemente. Dopotutto lui l'ha avuta vinta distruggendo in grande.

Rispose Ronaldo, rimettendo il piede sull'acceleratore.

\- Che cosa intendi?

Chiese Jared, riportando anche lui il piede sull'acceleratore. In realtà sapeva già cosa intendeva, infatti accennò un sorriso.

\- Facciamo un salto da Ammunation, fratelli. E no, non dobbiamo temere di essere sparati da quel pazzoide rottinculo.

Affermò fieramente cominciando a guidare fuori dall'ex rifugio.

\- Ora sì che ci siamo. Lost MC per sempre!!

Rispose Steven, cominciando a seguirlo insieme a Jared. A distanza di un centinaio di metri dalla partenza, ripresero a parlare.

\- Chiama Buck e Jeremy, conoscendo il pazzoide abbiamo poche possibilità di abbatterlo da soli.

Disse Ronaldo, che si trovava davanti alla fila. I due si limitarono ad inviare loro un messaggio ognuno.

\- Qual è il piano, Ronaldo?

Chiese Jared guidando con sguardo soddisfatto la sua Hexer.

\- Prendiamo delle bombe adesive e facciamo saltare in aria tutto ciò che ha... Esattamente come ha fatto lui con noi. Per qualsiasi imprevisto, avete una pistola con voi, giusto?

\- Certo che sì, fratello mio.

\- Senza dubbio.

Pochi minuti dopo arrivarono gli altri due motociclisti dietro i tre.

\- Benvenuti alla festa, fratelli. È l'ora della fottuta vendetta.

Arrivarono dunque al negozio d'armi di Sandy Shores. Entrarono tutti e cinque come se nulla fosse, guardandosi intorno.

\- Ehi Melvin, non ci si vede da qualche mese, eh?

Chiese uno dei bikers.

\- Da quanto ho sentito avete passato un brutto periodo. Vi servono delle armi per i vostri meschini obiettivi, non è così?

Rispose il venditore ridacchiando.

\- Sì, ma indovina un po', non ti pagheremo un cazzo.

Disse Steven con tono intimidatorio.

\- Ma vaffanculo.

Grazie a Trevor, il venditore aveva confidenza con la situazione e prese immediatamente un mitragliatore pesante da sotto al bancone, ma gli arrivarono cinque colpi in nuca provenienti dai cinque motociclisti.

\- Ora sì che stiamo tornando, porca puttana.

Esclamò Ronaldo scavalcando il bancone.

\- Prendete e godetene tutti eheheh...!

Disse ridacchiando Jared, mentre accumulava bombe adesive fra le mani.

\- Amen, fratelli!

Esclamò Jeremy a tema Gesù Cristo.

Buck e Jeremy presero una mitragliatrice ognuno con caricatore esteso, colorazione dorata e torcia; Steven e Jared si riempirono le braccia di bombe adesive, e infine Ronaldo prese un lanciarazzi a ricerca. Insomma, potrebbero andare a far la guerra in tale modo muniti.

\- Andiamo a far saltare un po' di culi, fratelli! I Lost MC sono tornati!!

Esclamò Ronaldo dirigendosi fuori dal negozio, seguito dagli altri motociclisti. Dove si troverà Trevor in questo momento? I Lost non sanno del trasferimento di quest'ultimo a Los Santos. Ron se la caverà da solo contro cinque bikers incazzati?


	10. The Lost and Vindicated

I bikers erano giunti velocemente alla roulotte di Trevor, tuttavia si trovava a poche centinaia di metri di distanza da Ammunation. Parcheggiarono dal lato opposto alla casa e scesero dalle moto, portando con loro le armi.

\- Sta succedendo, fratelli. Dio dimentica, i Lost no. Fuoco alle polveri!

Esclamò Ronaldo. Steven e Jared cominciarono a piazzare le bombe adesive sulla roulotte. Ne misero una in ogni lato, una sul garage, ed una sul Pick-up dell'uomo pazzo.

\- Ce ne avanzano molte. Che ce ne facciamo, fratelli?

Chiese Steven.

\- Beh, di certo non possiamo venderle a Melvin. Buttale a terra, esploderanno insieme alla roulotte.

Rispose Ronaldo, cominciando ad allontanarsi.

Ron's P.O.V

\- Oh merda, oh merda...

Disse tra sé e sé l'assistente di Trevor digitando un messaggio sul suo telefono. Stava avvertendo il capo della TP Enterprises di cosa stavano per fare i Lost. Era molto nervoso, dato che la sua roulotte era proprio dopo quella di Trevor.

Lost' P.O.V

I cinque motociclisti si allontanarono per sicurezza di un altro paio di metri con le moto.

\- Via ai fuochi d'artificio, fratelli!!

Gridò Jared sparando ad una mano sulla bomba adesiva piazzata sulla roulotte. Appena i due materiali si scontrarono, il rifugio esplose rilasciando un rimbombo enorme. Di conseguenza esplose anche il Pick-Up, ed il garage venne distrutto.

\- Woohoo! Lost MC per sempre!!

Gridò Steven mentre salì con gli altri sulle moto.

\- È ora di filarcela, stronzoni.

Disse Buck. Poi Ron uscì di fretta e furia a guardare a bocca aperta l'abitazione in fiamme.

\- C-Cosa Cristo avete combinato?! Trevor impazzirà, scoppiati metallari del cazzo!!

Esclamò spaventato e nervoso allo stesso tempo.

\- Cosa ne facciamo di lui, fratelli?

Chiese Jeremy, pronto a far partire il mezzo.

\- Lo spacciatore ha ucciso centinaia di fratelli... Noi cominceremo da lui.

Rispose Ronaldo mettendo in moto e guidando verso l'assistente di Trevor.

\- Questa giornata sta andando proprio per il verso giusto, cazzo.

Rispose Jared seguendo i compagni. Giunsero dall'assistente e Ronaldo sparò col lanciamissili a ricerca sulla casa dell'uomo, facendola instantaneamente esplodere, dopodiché lanciò l'arma in mezzo alle fiamme, rischiando quasi di cadere dal mezzo. Ron fu colpito dallo slancio delle pareti, venendo lanciato nelle fiamme dell'abitazione di Trevor. Inutile dire che abbia perso la vita.

\- Questa è un'impresa! Che soddisfazione!!

Esclamò Steven seguendo Ronaldo, destinato ormai quel giorno a fare il capofila.

\- Questo era per il nostro rifugio e per Johnny K. Devi ancora pagarne tante, amico mio.

Disse tra sé e sé Ronaldo, guidando con rancore la propria Hexer a strisce blu scure. Lo spettacolo dietro la banda di bikers era niente popodimeno che un ammasso di fiamme e residui bruciacchiati.

Luis' P.O.V

I due soci si trovavano in casa di Tony.

\- Non va bene, T. Cazzo, non va per niente bene.

Disse Luis facendo avanti e indietro stando davanti al divano su cui era seduto il capo del Maisonette, nervoso.

\- Cosa c'è che non va Lou-Lou, siamo vivi, non vedi?

Rispose cercando di tranquillizzarlo.

\- Sono sei fottuti anni che facciamo questa merda, e l'unica cosa che abbiamo concluso è espandere i cimiteri.

Disse il buttafuori fermandosi e indicando Tony come per indicare che è colpa sua.

\- E sono sei "fottuti" anni che mi tiri fuori da questa merda, mettendo sottoterra chi ci vuole morti e ripagando i debiti che il tuo capo si crea per te.

Rispose Tony tenendo le braccia sulle gambe e indossando occhiali da sole con vetro viola.

\- Non è il momento di scherzare. Il mio lavoro è buttare fuori a calci in culo chi crea problemi al Maisonette, non rischiare la vita ogni cazzo di giorno inutilmente.

\- E allora vaffanculo Luis, cosa devo dirti?

Rispose di scatto Gay Tony.

\- Scusa?

\- Ok, ok, senti, ti stavo solo prendendo per il culo, senza di te non vado avanti. Però cerca di capire...

Disse il capo del Maisonette 9 alzandosi e portando un braccio intorno al collo al socio.

\- A volte i soldi dei club non bastano. Abbiamo bisogno di guadagnare in altre maniere, in certi casi. Solo che... Io non sono bravo con le armi da fuoco. È per questo che mi servi tu, Luis.

Concluse.

\- Non possiamo farlo per sempre. Se ti servono soldi chiedi a Yusuf, cazzo, smettila di immischiarci in guerre tra mafia, bikers, FBI, IAA e l'esercito.

Rispose il buttafuori del Maisonette.

\- Ti prometto che proverò ad accordare affari solo con gente pulita, okay? Solo... Non abbandonarmi, Luis. Senza di te i club vanno a puttane.

Rispose Tony a tono basso, quasi malinconico.

\- Non ti preoccupare di questo ora, capo. Cerca di non fare cazzate e vedrai che continuerò a sostenerti.

Concluse il dominicano, sedendosi sul divano bianco.

\- Ad ogni modo, dobbiamo trovare chi compri queste pietre. Quei coglioni ci hanno solo fatto perdere tempo, munizioni, e soldi nelle riparazioni dell'auto.

Disse Gay Tony, riferendosi all'imboscata di Vinewood Hills. Packie sparò prima che Tony e Luis potessero consegnare i diamanti ai mafiosi, dunque si sono allarmati prima e l'acquisto non è avvenuto.

Niko's P.O.V

l'Europeo, dopo l'affare, accompagnò Roman all'ospedale per controlli, avvisando Mallorie che suo marito era sano e salvo. Dunque tornò a casa sua e riprese la solita routine giornaliera. Svegliarsi, fare colazione, pranzare, cenare e dormire. Non aveva nulla in più da fare, dopo aver messo fine a tutte quelle amicizie di Liberty City. Qualche volta la solitudine lo tormentava, alimentando il suo desiderio di trasferirsi in città. Ma manca il denaro. In America, come ci ricorda il buon caro e vecchio Roman Bellic quando gli venne incendiata casa e lavoro: Tu non capisci Niko, sei nuovo di qui, in America gira tutto intorno al dimostrare cosa si possiede, dimostri chi sei facendo vedere quanti soldi hai!

\- Dovrò passare molto presto a fare una visita a quel tizio. Mi sono rotto i coglioni di stare qui, in questa...

Si avviò verso la finestra, parlando da solo.

\- ... Sabbia americana.

Indicò con le mani il paesaggio fuori. Era niente popodimeno che una monotona strada con contorno della sabbia e un mare evidentemente in brutte condizioni.

\- Presto tutto questo finirà. Fanculo, sono già rientrato nel giro, ormai non si può che andare a peggiorare.


	11. The Lost and Reformed

Trevor's P.O.V

L'uomo pazzo si trovava in un cassonetto della spazzatura a dormire ubriaco. Dopo poco si svegliò e uscì lesto da questo, cercando di realizzare da solo se fosse sobrio o meno.

\- Ow, merda. Puzzo di cheeseburger andato a male e piscio di topo.

Disse tra sé e sé. Indossava una maglietta a mezze maniche bianca molto sporca e dei pantaloni marroni. Cominciò a correre via dal posto, fermando un taxi. Da lì a poco ci salì dietro.

\- Portami a fare un giro.

Chiese Trevor al tassista.

\- Uhm, non-

\- FAMMI FARE UN CAZZO DI GIRO!

Esclamò a voce più alta, terrorizzando l'autista. Questo cominciò a guidare senza meta per la grande Los Santos. Si sdraiò fra i sedili prendendo il suo telefono nero con una crepa sullo schermo e notò immediatamente una notifica di messaggio da parte di Ron.

\- Ma cosa cazzo...?

Lesse tutto il messaggio e scattò seduto.

\- Quei fottuti cowboy vestiti di pelle sono tornati a rompermi le palle?!

Disse tra sé e sé ad alta voce.

\- Cambio di destinazione amico mio, portami a Sandy Shores, muoviti, non c'è tempo per rispettare il codice stradale.

\- Ma io...

\- ZITTO E GUIDA!

\- S-Sì.

L'autista cominciò ad aumentare la velocità, facendo molte svolte pericolose. Faceva ad ogni modo attenzione a non fare un incidente, per quanto probabile fosse la cosa.

Lost's P.O.V

I cinque noti bikers si trovavano nella loro nuova clubhouse, in un luogo piuttosto disperso vicino a Paleto Bay e Sandy Shores. Più che clubhouse pareva un accampamento dei rom. Cinque roulotte vicine fra di loro, e un'insegna di legno all'entrata con sopra riportato il logo dei Lost.

I cinque avevano raccontato agli altri membri del club di cosa avevano fatto. Così, tutti insieme capirono che sarebbe stato il momento della rivolta. Dopo aver fatto ciò che hanno fatto, potevano fare di tutto. Dunque, il Lost Motorcycle Club riprese forma:

Secondo concordanza di tutti i fratelli presenti in ciò che resta dei Lost, i nuovi ruoli furono questi.

\- Ronaldo come capitano del club. Sostituisce quindi il deceduto Johnny Klebitz. Hanno eletto lui per la sua leadership durante la vendetta nei confronti di Trevor.

Prestavolto non disponibile (-)

\- Steven come Vice-capitano. Questo era il ruolo di Johnny Klebitz prima dell'arresto di Billy. Hanno eletto lui perché ha dimostrato di non temere nessuno, nemmeno colui che ha sterminato la banda di criminali in questione.

Prestavolto:

\- Jared come Road Captain. Questo era il ruolo del deceduto Clay. Consiste nell'essere subito dopo il vice-capitano nella fila quando la banda esce insieme.

\- Jeremy come Club Secretary. Questo era il ruolo del deceduto Brian. Consiste nel fornire informazioni di qualsiasi tipo per ogni evenienza, e assicurarsi che tutto vada alla norma nella clubhouse.

\- Buck come Tesoriere. Questo era il ruolo del deceduto Jim, migliore amico di Johnny. Consiste nel prendere tutte le armi delle vittime del club e portarle alla clubhouse in tale modo da poterle mettere a disposizione per i Lost.

\- Kevin come Sergeant At Arms. Questo era il ruolo del deceduto Terry. Consiste nel procurare armi ai Lost quali pistole, fucili, mitragliette, bombe ecc.

\- Anthony come Enforcer. Questo era il ruolo del deceduto Jason. Si occupa di far rispettare le regole e i ruoli ai membri del club. Chi causa problemi viene abbattuto.

Prestavolto:

\- Gentiluomini, brutti ceffi, è il momento di parlare di affari.

Disse Ronaldo con sguardo ironico. I sette componenti più importanti insieme ad alcuni altri fratelli si trovavano fuori dalle roulotte a fumare, bere e scommettere a braccio di ferro.

\- Di che si tratta, Ronny boy?

Chiese Jared, stando seduto su una sedia di legno pronto ad eseguire un match del muscolo più possente.

\- Presente quelle due mitragliatrici dorate e ben munite che abbiamo preso in prestito da Ammunation, fratelli?

Chiese il nuovo capo del Lost MC avvicinandosi a Buck Jeremy.

\- Sotto massima fottuta sicurezza, fratello.

Rispose Buck con uno sguardo allegro quanto ironico. Indossava una maglia a lunghe maniche nera e un gilet di pelle con sopra riportato il logo del Lost Motorcycle Club. Sotto dei semplici jeans verdi larghi. Indossava anche dei guanti di pelle senza dita.

\- Abbiamo chi le compra.

Disse di scatto il capo facendo segno con la mano di farsele dare.

\- Mi prendi per il culo? A quanto?

Chiese Jeremy, seduto vicino a Buck con una sigaretta tra le dita. Era piuttosto magrolino, ma per quanto ha dimostrato ci sa fare con le armi da fuoco. Aveva i capelli rasati attorno e un piccolo codino biondo. Indossava una canotta nera col logo dei Lost, e sotto un pantalone largo nero.

\- Molti soldi. Ma fidatevi di me, ho un piano. Queste mitragliatrici resteranno nelle nostre mani e verremo pagati profumatamente in ogni caso.

Affermò Ronaldo, con tono misto tra serio e ironico.

\- Non vorrei metterlo in discussione prima di sentirlo, però non facciamo passi più lunghi delle nostre gambe. A chi è che intendi vendere questi gioielli?

Chiese nuovamente Jeremy, scrocchiandosi il collo.

\- Un imprenditore molto ricco, Yusuf Amir. Si dice che abbia più soldi di quanti ne abbiano rubati i rapinatori della Union Depository.

\- Allora ci conviene mandare dei fratelli in più per sorvegliare la zona. Non vorrei che una sua presunta guardia ci sparasse appena lo fotteremo.

Rispose Buck, cominciando ad alzarsi.

\- Non restiamo in molti, fratello. Siamo noi qui presenti i superstiti Lost. Per far entrare gente dobbiamo farci conoscere, dimostrare nuovamente che abbiamo i contro cazzi.

Rispose Ronaldo, con tono ora serio.

\- Quando si terrà l'affare?

Chiese Jeremy alzandosi con un sonoro sospiro.

\- Pensa un po', proprio 'sta notte verso l'inizio di un nuovo giorno.

Rispose voltandosi. Era pomeriggio, con un battente sole. Una vera tortura per i Lost costretti a ricoprirsi di nero.

\- Ora ti metti a parlare con frasi in codice? Avanti, andiamo a farci un fottuto giro per la nostra "bellissima" Paleto Bay.

Disse Buck ironico, montando sulla sua Hexer a strisce verdi scure.

\- E sia. Andiamo fratelli!

Esclamò Ronaldo, montando sulla sua moto. Tutto il club salì sulla propria moto e seguì il capitano, nella prescelta fila. Erano la bellezza di dodici Lost, gli unici superstiti.

Mancava solo un'ora e mezza al taxi proveniente da Los Santos per raggiungere Sandy Shores...


	12. The Lost on the Run

I Lost giunsero ad una proprietà che ancora gli apparteneva, chiamata Hookers. Era un ristorante di pesce situato a Paleto Bay, e frequentato quotidianamente dalla banda del Lost Motorcycle Club. Parcheggiarono le proprie moto nel parcheggio apposito e scesero in massa, tra vari strani versi di allegria.

Trevor's P.O.V

Il capo della Trevor Philips Enterprises era finalmente giunto a casa sua, avendo un'anteprima dell'orrida scena dal finestrino del taxi. Scese in fretta e furia senza preoccuparsi di chiudere la portiera e guardò a bocca aperta le due roulotte distrutte e bruciacchiate, insieme al suo pick-up rosso.

\- Che cosa cazzo è successo qui?

Chiese tra sé e sé facendo segno al taxi di aspettarlo. Si avviò tra le macerie dell'abitazione e notò immediatamente il corpo deceduto di Ron bruciacchiato, con contorno di sangue.

\- Ron, merda! RON!!

Gridò al defunto ex assistente, mettendosi in ginocchio davanti a lui. Calò la testa.

\- Quei metallari depressi drogati del cazzo hanno superato ogni limite...

Si alzò velocemente aiutandosi con una mano e corse verso il taxi. Aprì la portiera davanti e buttò fuori l'autista, stordendolo con un cazzotto sul naso.

\- STO VENENDO A PRENDERVI!

Gridò con tono seriamente inquietante. Chiuse la portiera e mise in moto, avviandosi verso il locale Hookers. Si sa, Trevor non è il migliore alla guida, effettivamente sbandò numerose volte, ottenendo solo l'alimentazione della furia dell'uomo.

Lost's P.O.V

I dodici superstiti della banda maneggiavano una birra ognuno, ed erano seduti comodamente nei tavoli fuori al locale.

\- Ad ogni modo, gentiluomini, pensate che lo spacciatore sia morto nell'esplosione?

Chiese Buck, trovandosi vicino a Ronaldo, Steven e Jeremy.

\- Non ne abbiamo la certezza, ma se ci troverà faremo il possibile per metterlo sotto terra. Ad ogni modo spero sia morto, fanculo, non abbiamo tempo per occuparci di lui

Rispose Steven, guardandosi intorno. Lo spacciatore aveva chiaramente lasciato il segno, c'era ancora chi lo temeva fra i Lost. In fondo ha sterminato una banda di pericolosi criminali completamente da solo. Perché diciamocelo, Ron e Wade sono inutili.

\- Non preoccupatevi di Trevor, è morto. Deve esserlo. Tutto ciò che ci resta da fare per vendicare tutti i fratelli caduti, è trovare il suo ultimo compagno, mi pare si chiami Wade, ed ucciderlo. Sempre che non si trovasse nella roulotte anche lui.

Affermò Ronaldo, sorseggiando subito dopo un po' di sostanza.

\- Forse è meglio tenere gli occhi aperti, Ronny boy. Se quel pazzo è ancora nei paraggi potremmo seriamente trovarci in cazzi amari, molto presto.

Disse Jeremy, scuotendo leggermente la testa. Qualche secondo di silenzio dopo si sentì molto sonoramente un clacson suonare istericamente, e un taxi evidentemente malridotto guidare in maniera spericolata.

\- E quello chi cazzo è?

Chiese a tono basso Jared, guardando fisso il taxi. Tutta la banda si allarmò aguzzando la vista sul soggetto.

\- A parlare del diavolo, merda, è lo spacciatore!! Diamoci da fare, fratelli!!!

Gridò a squarciagola Kevin, per far sentire a tutti i suoi compagni.

\- Diamoci da fare un cazzo, montate sulle moto fratelli, gli altri hanno fallito restando fermi!

Esclamò Ronaldo, alzandosi di scatto e correndo verso il suo mezzo.

\- Veloci, merda!

Solo una delle tante avvertenze che si scambiarono i Lost fra di loro. Corsero con tutta la rapidità possibile verso i loro mezzi, lasciando le birre sui tavoli, e misero lestamente in moto. Trevor giunse al locale, frenando istericamente.

\- Solo io posso maltrattare Ronald, figli di puttana con gli stivali!!

Gridò Trevor sparando ciecamente con una pistola verso i motociclisti.

\- Via, via, via!

Gridò Buck. E finalmente la banda fece dietrofront in massa, e presero posizione.

\- Non è il momento di dare retta agli schemi, prendetela come una fottuta gara!

Esclamò Steven, il vice-capitano, cercando di superare con la voce il rumore assordante delle moto. I Lost presero dunque postazione in mezzo alla strada, in contromano, e cominciarono ad andare ad alta velocità schivando le auto che gli venivano contro. Trevor, furioso come non mai, li inseguì buttandosi insieme a loro nel traffico in contro mano.

\- Non dobbiamo cercare di mettere sottoterra quel coglione? Perché cazzo stiamo scappando?!

Chiese ad alta voce Jared, riferendosi all'affermazione pronunciata dal vice-capitano poco prima.

\- Ho un piano, statemi bene a sentire. Ma prima... Seguitemi!!

Rispose Ronaldo, lanciandosi con la moto fuori strada. Finì nella sabbia, nel mare lercio di Paleto Bay. Tutta la banda, Trevor incluso, gli venne dietro.

\- Ok, ora il traffico non romperà le palle. Questo percorso non durerà a vita, quindi-

\- Dillo e basta, cazzo.

Lo interruppe Jeremy.

\- Ci stiamo dirigendo in città, nella grande Los Santos. A Sandy Shores e Paleto Bay la polizia scarseggia, e i poliziotti sono tutti corrotti. In città, buona parte è legittima. Appena ci vedranno sfrecciare ad alta velocità inseguiti da un taxi semi-distrutto in contromano cominceranno a seguirci, e se la fortuna è dalla nostra parte si concentreranno prima ad arrestare lo spacciatore.

Il capo della banda espose dunque il piano.

\- La città, fratello? Quella è più affollata di Paleto Bay, rischiamo di schiantarci.

Disse Anthony.

\- È qui che dimostrerete la vostra esperienza con le moto. Tenete il culo incollato sul sedile e nessuno si farà male.

Rispose il capo ironico.

\- Fottutamente splendido.

Rispose velocemente Anthony. Cercava di tenere il passo coi fratelli. La cosa che avvantaggiava i Lost era la differenza di velocità tra le moto e il taxi. Il percorso sulla sabbia finì, con un ammasso di scogli che non permetteva il proseguimento, dunque si trovarono costretti a svoltare tornando sull'asfalto.

\- Attenzione ai colletti bianchi, fratelli! Benvenuti a Los-fottuta-Santos!!

Esclamò Steven mantenendo la massima velocità. Il traffico stava notevolmente aumentando.


	13. The Lost and Lucky

I dodici membri superstiti del Lost Motorcycle Club stavano cercando di incastrare Trevor. Erano finalmente giunti nella grande Los Santos, trovandosi nuovamente dopo l'ammasso di scogli la sabbia con un mare più affollato e pulito alla loro destra.

\- Cazzo, mi mancava la città. Vi ricordate quando gironzolavamo ad Alderney, insieme a Johnny e gli altri?

Chiese Buck, cercando di evitare i numerosi veicoli che venivano contro i tredici autisti in contromano.

\- Forse non è il momento più adatto per chiacchierare, eh, Bucky?

Rispose Anthony, l'ultimo della fila. Indossava una giacca di pelle nera con dietro il logo dei Lost, aveva capelli rasati ad 1 nei lati e alzati nel centro, pettinati verso destra.

\- "Forse" hai ragione. Ne ho già fin sopra i coglioni di scappare a questo spacciatore, però.

Rispose ulteriormente il motociclista di colore.

Passarono di fianco alla casa dei defunti Floyd e Debra, ex conviventi di Trevor.

\- Mi auguro che stiate bene lì in cielo, ragazzi!!

Gridò Trevor cacciando la testa fuori dal finestrino, guardando la casa dei due. Poi riprese a concentrarsi sui Lost. Arrivò il momento di svoltare, dato che la strada cessò in seguito ad una recenzione bianca. Avendo acquisito tutti e tredici un'elevatissima velocità, fecero fatica a non schiantarsi, infatti dovettero praticamente sgommare.

\- Proprio non ti arrendi, tossico del cazzo?

Chiese ad alta voce Jeremy. Il diretto interessato non udì. E da lì a poco, ecco che si sentirono le sirene.

\- Ancora un piccolo sforzo, fratelli!

Esclamò Ronaldo, facendo segno con la mano di seguirlo. Raggiunsero South LS, passando vicino alla casa di Lester e Roman. Le volanti della polizia arrivarono da destra e sinistra, unendosi all'acchiapparella. Ormai lo spazio era molto ristretto, ed i pedoni erano ancora più un problema.

\- Fermatevi tutti sul ciglio della strada e non fate brutti scherzi!!

Si udì da una volante, probabilmente dettato con un megafono. I veicoli in corsa superarono anche Groove Street e lo Strip Club Vanilla Unicorn appartenente a Trevor.

\- Te la stai spassando lì dentro, Wade?!

Gridò nuovamente Trevor, consapevole che il ragazzo fosse nel locale.

\- Questo non molla, fratelli.

Disse Jared.

\- Lascia fare alla polizia il loro lavoro.

Rispose di seguito Jeremy. La situazione si stava seriamente scaldando.

\- Non ve lo diremo più di un altro paio di volte, accostate sul cazzo di ciglio della strada o dovremo usare le maniere forti.

Esclamò nuovamente un poliziotto con un megafono. Le volanti erano tre ed erano proprio dietro Trevor. L'uomo pazzo prese il telefono dalla sua tasca e approfittando del dover percorrere una strada diritta digitò un numero. Si mise il cellulare vicino all'orecchio attendendo risposta.

\- Pronto, LSPD, qual è l'emergenza?

Rispose una donna. Sì, lo spacciatore aveva chiamato il 911.

\- Dì ai tuoi mercenari se dopo possono farmi un ditalino, sto seguendo dei bikers incazzati e a mio parere loro sono di troppo alla festa.

Rispose velocemente Trevor. Dopodiché buttò il telefono dal finestrino, provando a lanciarlo su una delle volanti. Infatti ne colse una distruggendo il vetro frontale di essa.

\- Ne prenderò uno nuovo.

\- Quando è troppo è troppo, fermatevi subito o cominceremo a sparare.

Si udì un ulteriore frase provenire da quell'assordante megafono, che superava il frastuono delle sirene e delle moto.

\- Fratelli, qui stiamo rischiando. Saremo più veloci, ma su queste moto siamo facili bersagli da mettere nel mirino.

Disse Anthony, guardandosi per un istante dietro.

\- Bisogna correre dei rischi. Come ho già detto, mostrate quanto valete, fratelli!

Rispose Ronaldo, davanti alla fila. L'ammasso di persone erano giunte a Rockford Hills, proprio di fianco al bar Pitchers, dunque si trovarono costretti nuovamente a svoltare. Anche 'sta volta rischiarono di schiantarsi per la velocità acquisita.

\- Mi fa male il culo.

Disse Steven.

\- Compi atti omosessuali a nostra insaputa, fratello?

Chiese ironicamente Kevin.

\- Fottiti.

\- Vi abbiamo avvisati. Fuoco alle polveri!!

Si udì la frase decisiva proveniente dal megafono. Dunque cominciarono a piovere proiettili dalle tre volanti, provenienti da ogni direzione.

\- Se non ci ammazza lo spacciatore quei piedipiatti ci ficcano un proiettile in culo e strusciamo a terra fino a morire. Dobbiamo trovare una via d'uscita!

Esclamò Jared.

\- Ottimista, mi dicono.

Rispose di conseguenza Buck.

\- La vuoi finire di ironizzare, stronzo? Non credo sia il momento migliore.

Rispose ulteriormente il biker biondo.

\- Cosa c'è che non va, fratello? Ah giusto, i primi del mese.

Lo punzecchiò ancora, ridacchiando.

\- Aspetta che scendo da questa moto e ti faccio un culo così.

Ribattè Jared. Era molto teso, c'era molta probabilità di morire in quel momento. Il taxi di Trevor fu quello che prese più colpi, per le misure.

I veicoli giunsero quindi di fianco a casa di Micheal, e c'erano due possibilità di svolta. Una riportava in città ed un'altra a Vinewood Hills.

\- Fanculo 'sta merda. A breve dovremo incontrare Yusuf. Leviamoci dai coglioni, fratelli!

Gridò Ronaldo, svoltando verso la via per Vinewood Hills. Tutti i Lost lo seguirono a ruota. Una volante della polizia invece raggiunse il taxi di Trevor e cercò di buttarlo fuori strada spingendolo dal lato opposto. La volante si schiantò contro un albero e il taxi, ormai seriamente in brutte condizioni, cessò di funzionare. Lo spacciatore si schiantò dunque contro un muro. Aprì la portiera ed uscì, con del sangue sul viso.

\- Ci rivedremo, cowboy del cazzo!

Gridò Trevor cercando di farlo sentire ai Lost, nonostante la molta distanza. Le altre due volanti della polizia accostarono ed uscirono mirando l'uomo con una pistola.

\- Mani in alto coglione, ci hai fatto sudare sette camicie.

Uscì un poliziotto per ogni volante, dunque due uomini. Si avvicinarono continuando a mirarlo. Trevor alzò le mani, ma appena i due si avvicinarono le schiaffò entrambe sulle due pistole, afferrandole e mirando i poliziotti.

\- Indie- Indietro, cazzo!

Disse balbettando più volte. I due alzarono le mani e indietreggiarono velocemente. Ma l'avevano visto in faccia, quindi l'uomo non ci pensò due volte a piantargli un proiettile nel petto. Morirono entrambi sul colpo. Trevor salì dunque su una delle due volanti della polizia e tornò sulla via per Vinewood Hills alla ricerca dei Lost, ma ormai probabilmente c'era poco da fare. Li aveva persi.


	14. The Lost and Rich

La banda di motociclisti percorse alcuni altri chilometri per Vinewood Hills, arrivando di fronte l'abitazione di Yusuf.

Il cancello automatico si aprì, e le dodici moto entrarono parcheggiando sei veicoli a destra e sinistra. Il cancello si richiuse successivamente, e i bikers scesero in massa.

\- Cristo, non mi sento più le gambe.

Disse Jared.

\- Credevo non sarebbe mai finita. Secondo voi l'hanno preso?

Chiese Buck, portandosi due mani ai fianchi e ansimando.

\- Abbiamo ancora il dubbio. Se ha ucciso tutti quei fratelli, figuriamoci due sbirri rincoglioniti.

Rispose Steven, avviandosi all'entrata dell'appartamento.

\- A proposito di rincoglioniti...

Jared camminò a passo veloce verso Buck.

\- Ti sembro il tipo a cui rompere il cazzo quando ha i coglioni girati?

Chiese spingendolo spontaneamente.

\- Wooho, woh, violenza domestica.

Disse ironicamente Jeremy.

\- Attenzione a ciò che fai fratello, potrei farti saltare quel culo da puttana che ti ritrovi...

Rispose successivamente Buck, avvicinando la testa a Jared minacciosamente e guardandolo negli occhi. Era un po' più basso, quindi il biondo lo guardava dall'alto.

\- Ah sì? Dici?

Jared strinse i pugni e si mise in posa pronto a sferrare ed incassare cazzotti.

\- Signorine, signorine, non è il momento di litigare.

Disse Ronaldo dividendo i due.

\- Nella clubhouse ti spacco il culo fratello, preparati.

Disse nuovamente Jared. Era psicologicamente abbattente, dal momento che era grande e grosso. Gli altri Lost si avvicinarono di qualche passo.

\- Non dovevi rompermi il culo quando saresti sceso dalla moto?

Chiese ironicamente quanto con tono minaccioso Buck, guardandolo con i suoi caratteri facciali ebrei.

\- Appunto, levati dalle palle Ronny.

Rispose Jared scansando il capo della banda, ma subito dopo cominciarono in massa ad arrivare grida di avvertenza da parte dei Lost, unendosi tutti a dividerli.

\- Che cazzo ti prende Jared, ti rendi conto che stai prendendo una questione per una cazzata?

Chiese Anthony tenendolo per le spalle.

\- Forse hai ragione, ma non mi faccio di certo abusare da un nero ebreo, fratello.

Rispose.

\- Nero ebreo? Sono gli Angels of Death i razzisti, non noi. Ora datti una cazzo di calmata e risparmiati per l'imprenditore.

Rispose l'Enforcer. Al di fuori del suo dovere di far rispettare regole e i membri fra di loro, voleva bene a tutti i componenti della banda come fratelli di sangue.

\- Hai ragione, fratello. Ultimamente, con questa specie di vendetta che abbiamo organizzato, sono tornato a pensare ai fratelli deceduti. Mi manca Johnny, lui sì che aveva i contro cazzi come si deve. Quella troia di Ashley se l'è portato con lei e i cristalli, porca puttana!!

Disse il motociclista biondo sfogandosi e stringendo i pugni, guardando per finale di lato.

\- È così per tutti noi, credimi. Vendicheremo tutti i fratelli persi, dal primo all'ultimo. Ma il cesto si riempie mettendo una noce alla volta... Concludendo quest'affare, avremo già abbastanza soldi per assicurarci una clubhouse migliore di quel buco. Dopodiché, penseremo a tutto il resto.

Assicurò Anthony, tenendo le mani sulle spalle di Jared e guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Gli altri Lost assistettero alla scena in silenzio. Sapevano fare gli ossi duri come sapevano essere sentimentali e comprensivi fra di loro.

\- Avanti, facciamo 'sta cosa e andiamocene.

Rispose il biondo dopo alcuni secondi, avviandosi all'entrata.

\- Accidenti Anthony, da quand'è che sei così maturo?

Chiese Kevin, seguendo Jared. L'Enforcer aveva solo 19 anni, ed era il più piccolo in mezzo agli altri Lost di 25 - 40.

\- Non ne ho idea.

Rispose facendo spallucce e seguendo gli altri.

\- Fermi, fratelli. Vi ricordo che dobbiamo fottere questo tipo.

Disse Ronaldo. I tre avviati fecero dietro front.

\- Allora... Io, Steven e Jared entriamo dentro. Voi bambini invece restate fuori e controllate la situazione. Secondo voci di corridoio, quest'arabo ha molti contatti, e potrebbero essere qui.

Dunque, il capo dei Lost espose il piano. Gli altri annuirono.

\- Datemi la mercanzia, gentiluomini.

Ronaldo si avviò verso Buck Jeremy. I due presero le mitragliatrici dorate posate sul sedile delle moto e le diedero al capo della banda.

\- Ora mettetevi dietro gli angoli e guardatevi intorno, potrebbero esserci cecchini o uomini nascosti.

Concluse. I tre si avviarono quindi all'entrata, e gli altri nove Lost si divisero cinque dietro un muro e quattro dall'altra parte esterna della casa.

Una volta entrati, caddero subito all'occhio mobili d'oro massiccio, oggetti strani e statue probabilmente autentiche e di valore.

\- Cazzo, il tipo se la passa bene, eh?

Chiese spontaneamente Steven. Dopo poco apparve dal nulla l'arabo, camminando verso i tre con una valigia di soldi.

\- Eccovi!! Come ve la passate, fratelli? Vedo che avete le armi.

Disse Yusuf, indossando una giacca elegante di colore tendente all'oro, con pantaloni abbinati.

\- Certo che sì, comprese di torcia e caricatore esteso, rottinculo. Due pezzi.

Ronaldo passò una delle due mitragliatrici a Jared lentamente, facendogli intendere che tra poco si sarebbe potuto sfogare.

\- Beh, allora concludiamo quest'affare alla svelta, sono un uomo impegnato dopotutto.

Disse l'arabo, ponendo la valigia ai tre Lost. Passarono alcuni secondi neutri, e Ronaldo recitò di prendere la valigia passandogli la mitragliatrice molto lentamente.

\- Cosa stai aspettando, un dildo nel culo?

Chiese ironicamente Yusuf.

\- Va all'inferno!!

Jared alzò improvvisamente e di scatto l'arma puntando l'arabo e sparò tre colpi a raffica. Il bersaglio cadde a terra con lo stomaco sanguinante privo di sensi, e i tre motociclisti presero la valigia e corsero via dall'abitazione con soldi e armi nelle loro mani.

\- È fatta fratelli, tagliamo la corda!

Esclamò Ronaldo, correndo verso la sua moto.

\- Certo che da un imprenditore criminale miliardario mi aspettavo un po' più di sicurezza.

Disse Steven, raggiungendo il suo mezzo e mettendo in moto. Tutti i Lost montarono in sella e si affrettarono ad uscire dal cancello automatico.

\- Quanti soldi sono, fratello?

Chiese Jeremy. La banda era diretta verso la loro clubhouse a Paleto Bay.

\- 250.000, rottinculo.

Rispose Ronaldo con tono fiero.

\- Oh merda! Altro che camper e insegna di legno. Verranno tutti versati per la nuova clubhouse, giusto?

Chiese Anthony, guidando finalmente senza pressione la sua Hexer marrone scuro.

\- Certo che sì. Mi sa che potremmo avere di meglio addirittura di quel buco che possedevamo a Liberty City.

Rispose il capo dei Lost, tenendo la valigia davanti a sé. Era andato tutto liscio? O la banda di motociclisti si era lasciata sfuggire qualcosa?


	15. The Lost and Traslocated

Luis' P.O.V

Passarono alcuni giorni dall'affare concluso dai Lost. Le acque sembrarono essersi nuovamente calmate poco dopo essersi agitate. Il buttafuori del Maisonette 9 si trovava a casa sua, situata a Rockford Hills. Una villetta con piscina vicino casa di Michael, ovviamente pagata da Yusuf.

L'uomo era seduto sul suo divano a riposare con la tv accesa e davanti a questo un tavolino di vetro. Improvvisamente si svegliò, mettendosi lentamente seduto e strofinandosi gli occhi con l'indice e il pollice.

\- Proprio così Marta, pare che il ricco imprenditore arabo è stato trovato morto, hmm, in casa sua, e secondo i medici è stato colpito con ben tre proiettili di arma da fuoco.

Si udì sonoramente la frase proveniente dal conducente del telegiornale in televisione.

Luis alzò la testa per guardare la tv e cominciò ad allarmarsi.

\- Secondo prime analisi, il signor Yusuf Amir avrebbe commesso un suicidio, ma poco dopo la polizia analizzò le varie telecamere di sorveglianza, in alta definizione probabilmente comprate dal defunto Amir per esibizionismo, ed i colpevoli risultano essere una banda di motociclisti residente a Sandy Shores creduta sciolta.

\- Oh merda, Yusuf? Porca puttana.

Disse tra sé e sé Luis scuotendo lentamente la testa. In tv mostrarono il video full color e in HD di tre motociclisti vestiti di nero uscire di corsa dalla casa dell'arabo deceduto, e in un'altra inquadratura si videro montare sulle moto dodici motociclisti provenienti da due lati diversi.

\- Dove ho già visto quel logo e quegli abiti?

Si chiese il dominicano, abbassando lo sguardo.

\- Grazie alle ottime prestazioni delle telecamere, è stato possibile leggere le targhe di alcune moto e vedere in faccia alcuni dei colpevoli. La polizia sta cercando questi individui, divisa per Paleto Bay e Sandy Shores.

Concluse il conducente, guardando fisso l'obiettivo.

\- Senza l'aiuto di Yusuf voglio proprio vedere cosa s'inventerà Tony.

Disse il ragazzo alzandosi nervosamente dal divano e andando a versarsi un bicchiere d'acqua.

Lost's P.O.V

I dodici superstiti della banda criminale si trovavano nella solita vecchia clubhouse a Paleto Bay. C'era il tipico sole cocente, che faceva da tortura per i membri dei Lost.

\- Ancora qualche giorno e ce ne andiamo da questo buco, fratelli.

Disse Jeremy, seduto sulla sua "personale" sedia di legno.

\- Forse sarà meglio velocizzare i tempi.

Disse Steven uscendo di corsa da uno dei camper, avvicinandosi velocemente a Jeremy, Ronaldo e Buck.

\- Che succede? Ti vedo agitato. Ti hanno violentato lì dentro?

Chiese ironicamente il capo della banda.

\- Vaffanculo. Al TG hanno riportato la morte del tipo che abbiamo fottuto, ma aveva telecamere molto potenti e ci hanno visto in faccia oltre che letto la targa delle moto. La polizia ci sta cercando.

Disse guardandoli tutti.

\- Dici sul serio?

\- Merda, dobbiamo andarcene da qui.

Cominciarono a creare confusione per l'annuncio.

\- Mantenete la calma. Ci tocca prima di tutto andare da Pay'n Spray a modificare le targhe, e dopodiché mantenere un basso profilo. Dobbiamo abbattere l'insegna lì fuori.

Disse Steven avviandosi verso quella.

\- Hey, i soldi sono contati per la clubhouse, chi cazzo lo paga Pay'n Spray?

Chiese Buck alzandosi dalla sedia.

\- Risolveremo alla vecchia maniera. Se non esegue quanto ordinato gli mandiamo i denti in gola a calci.

Rispose Ronaldo, avviandosi verso la sua moto. Steven staccò con forza l'insegna di legno che riportava il logo dei Lost, e la portò all'interno della clubhouse. La buttò successivamente dietro i camper, in modo da non farla notare al primo passante casuale.

\- Andiamo fratelli, non c'è tempo da perdere.

Disse Ronaldo, montando sulla sua moto. Tutti gli altri lo seguirono.

\- Restate in postazione!

Concluse il capo della banda, guidando fuori dalla clubhouse. Gli altri vennero a presso a lui, secondo lo schema prestabilito. Ronaldo davanti, Steven a sud-est, Jared a sud-ovest, e gli altri dietro secondo lo stesso schema secondo importanza nella banda.

\- Dopo aver cambiato le targhe dobbiamo andare ad acquistare la nuova clubhouse. Con i piedipiatti in giro non possiamo restare a lungo in questa sabbia americana.

Disse Steven, guidando la sua Hexer bordò.

\- Ovvio, fratello. Poi ne ho fin sopra i coglioni di quel cesso di buco.

Rispose Ronaldo, in sella alla sua Hexer a striscie bianche-marroni.

Raggiunsero nord Sandy Shores, e guidarono proprio dietro alla roulotte distrutta di Trevor per raggiungere il Los Santos Custom presente a sud Sandy Shores.

\- Guardate e ammirate, fratelli. Questo è un pezzo di storia del Lost Motorcycle Club.

Disse Jared, fissando ciò che avevano causato settimane orsono i cinque membri da cui cominciò tutto. Passarono poi di fianco al barbiere e al tatuatore, passando successivamente davanti al locale di Trevor precedentemente gestito da Chef, momentaneamente arrestato. Giunsero quindi alla fine del deserto dove comincia l'autostrada, e svoltarono a destra. Ormai mancavano poche centinaia di metri a LSC. Dopo un paio di minuti giunsero a destinazione, parcheggiando davanti al garage in cui venivano effettuate le modifiche ai veicoli. Dal lato opposto a Pay'n Spray c'era un negozio di vestiti.

I Lost scesero in massa, e Ronaldo si avvicinò al proprietario lasciando gli altri indietro.

\- Ehi, ragazzo. Il Lost Motorcycle Club e Sandy Shores custom stanno per avere un patto di collaborazione.

Disse guardando Hao, l'amico di Franklin, dall'alto verso il basso. Questo era basso e magro, e indossava una canotta marroncina.

\- Non è così che funziona, amico. Hai i soldi?

Chiese il cinese, impassabile.

\- Non intendo acquistare questo posto. Devi sostituire delle targhe a dodici moto, e lo farai gratis.

Disse abbassando la voce per apparire più minaccioso.

\- Col cazzo. Ci devo guadagnare.

Rispose, non facendosi intimidire.

Ronaldo prese una pistola vintage dalla sua giacca di pelle e gliela puntò sotto al mento.

\- Ti conviene portare un po' di rispetto per i membri del Lost MC, ragazzo, perché se proprio vuoi saperlo io non me ne vado da qui finché non ritocchi quelle fottute moto.

Rispose con tono intimidatorio. Hao si arrese e annuì lentamente, andando a prendere delle targhe dal garage. Si sa, Sandy Shores è il paese dell'illegalità.

\- Sì, così si fa!

Vari complimenti arrivarono al capo della banda, gli dava conforto sapere che i Lost erano nuovamente rispettati. Passò un quarto d'ora, i dodici impiegarono il tempo entrando ed uscendo dal negozio di vestiti, a prendere a pugni il distributore di bibite per farle uscire gratis ecc.

\- Finito ragazzi, le targhe sono state tutte sostituite, ora fatemi il piacere di levarvi dai coglioni eh?

Alcuni Lost andarono ad ammirare il lavoro. Anthony e Buck invece, che si trovavano vicino a Ronaldo, avanzarono verso Hao.

\- Sì... Grazie!!

Disse il capo della banda sbattendogli violentemente la sua arma da fuoco sulla bocca. Il bersaglio cadde a terra e cominciò a sanguinargli.

\- Avanti fratello, non era necessario.

Disse Buck, montando sulla sua moto.

\- Nessuno più deve osare infamare il Lost Motorcycle Club. Siamo tornati, ci espanderemo e domineremo le strade, bevendo così tanto alla nostra clubhouse da 250.000 dollari da non ricordare nemmeno chi siamo. Lost M-fottuto-C!!

Concluse Ronaldo. Tutta la banda salì sulla propria moto e si avviò verso la grande Los Santos, dove avrebbero comprato la nuova clubhouse da ben 250.000 dollari. I Lost, certo, stanno avendo un periodo d'oro, ma niente è eterno. La loro gloria durerà ancora a lungo?


	16. The Lost in Trouble

Michael's P.O.V

Il rapinatore più famoso del Midwest era in casa sua, a mangiare sulla grande cucina della sua villa insieme alla sua famiglia. Dopo tutti gli eventi passati insieme, non succedono più litigi gravi tranne qualche piccola urla tra i due genitori. Era pomeriggio, Franklin stava con loro. Era da tanto che doveva invitarlo a pranzo, ma non c'è mai riuscito per tutti i problemi avvenuti tutti insieme in passato.

\- Allora... Ti piace come cucina mia moglie, Franklin?

Chiese Michael, accendendosi una sigaretta. Avevano appena finito di mangiare.

\- Beh, senza dubbio meglio di mia zia. Scherzi a parte, è stata brava signora Amanda.

Rispose tenendo sempre un tono riservato con un pizzico di vergogna. Indossava una giacca aperta nera con sotto una canotta bianca.

\- Qualche giorno ti farò assaggiare di meglio, F-dog. Ho saputo che sei ricco sfondato, perché non mi porti a mangiare in qualche locale come si deve?

Chiese Jimmy, il figlio diciassettenne di Michael.

\- Chi te l'ha detto? Devono averti preso per il culo.

Rispose Franklin, tenendo le mani unite fra di loro con i gomiti appoggiati sul tavolo. In realtà era l'amico di Michael a mentire. Non voleva far spargere la notizia.

\- Ma come, e la tua macchina-

Improvvisamente un suono davvero molto brutto scossò i presenti. Era il vetro della porta dietro la famiglia, rotto da un volto noto che entrò a passo veloce attraverso il buco creato con un cazzotto.

\- Che cazzo fai, Trevor, ti sembra il fottuto modo di entrare nella casa delle persone?!

Chiese molto nervosamente Michael alzandosi di scatto e avvicinandosi all'uomo pazzo.

\- Ma poi quel braccio non era rotto, fratello?

Chiese Franklin, che s'era spostato con la sedia verso il rapinatore di Sandy Shores.

\- Ho i miei metodi.

Rispose Trevor a Franklin, puntandolo con il dito.

\- Non voglio saperli, fammi il piacere.

Concluse l'uomo di colore voltandosi nuovamente.

\- Allora, cosa ti serve? Dobbiamo uccidere il presidente, o cosa?

Il capo famiglia era più nervoso del solito. La motivazione giusta non si sapeva, magari il fatto che voleva uscire dal giro una volta per tutte, o perché è entrato con così poco preavviso e distruggendo una porta.

\- Parlami ancora con questo tono e sei morto, mio caro amico!

Rispose Trevor con tono inquietante e avvicinando la testa alla sua.

\- Cosa ti serve, T? Stavamo mangiando.

Si unì Franklin, per evitare che la discussione inutile continuasse.

\- Dei motociclisti...

Cominciò a spiegare, sedendosi al posto di Michael.

\- Quella è la mia sedia, stronzo!

\- Dodici motociclisti. I Lost MC, presente? Quella banda di criminali vestiti di pelle drogati del cazzo, creduti estinti?!

Disse Trevor, balbettando nel mentre per via della rabbia.

\- Credo di sì fratello, mi pare anche di averli visti in giro giorni fa inseguiti da un tassista...

Rispose Franklin. Non sospettava minimamente che l'autista del taxi fosse Trevor. Forse.

\- Mesi fa mi inculai la ragazza del capo di questa banda, Ashley Butler... In televisione nel mentre portarono la notizia della rapina fatta da te e quella grassa e vecchia serpe di Michael. Mi venne moscio. Uscetti dalla roulotte per riflettere, e chi mi trovo davanti? Il capo dei Lost, Johnny Klebitz, fatto come non mai. Diede della puttana a mia madre, e gli ho pestato la faccia fino a fargli schizzare il cervello fuori.

\- Cazzo...

L'uomo di colore si stava immaginando la scena. No, non era bella.

\- Pensai dunque che la sua era una troppa mancanza di rispetto, e la morte non ripagava tutto. Ho caricato i miei due compagni, Ron e Wade, e siamo andati dall'addetto alle armi e l'addetto alle moto, mi pare si chiamassero... Uhm... Terry e Clay? Non importa. Li ho informati della morte del loro capo, e cominciarono a fuggire insieme ad un furgone.

Montai nuovamente sul mio bellissimo e DISTRUTTO... Pick-up rosso e li inseguì. Sparai dal mio bel camioncino due proiettili in culo ai due motociclisti in moto, facendoli cadere e morire. Poi seguetti semplicemente il furgone, che mi portò alla clubhouse dei motociclisti, scesi dal mio pick-up, e-

\- Va bene, T. Va bene. Fottutamente impressionante. Arriva al punto.

Lo interruppe Michael. Non vedeva l'ora che se ne andasse.

\- Questa banda si è recentemente riformata e hanno distrutto la mia roulotte a Sandy Shores, e ucciso il mio socio in affari Ronald.

Concluse l'uomo pazzo, prendendosi qualche secondo per respirare.

\- E noi che c'entriamo in tutto ciò?

Chiese Franklin. In realtà sapeva già cosa voleva ora Trevor, infatti si massaggiò la testa.

\- Siamo o non siamo amici? Voi due dovete venire con me a cercare ed uccidere questi bikers superstiti. Ho già contattato Lester che ha rintracciato i loro telefoni e installato nuovamente sul mio Trackify, quell'app che rintraccia i dispositivi.

Concluse Trevor, prendendo il suo nuovo telefono dalla tasca e cominciando ad aprire Trackify.

\- E cosa ci guadagniamo? Non siamo i tuoi cazzo di sicari. Io sono fuori, T. Vedi un po' cosa ne pensa Franklin.

Rispose Michael, seccato. Trevor si alzò e guardò Franklin.

\- Ragazzo, tu verrai con me?

Chiese pronto ad uscire dalla porta.

\- In realtà io preferirei restarne fuori, sai com'è amico, scusam-

\- VIPERE! TUTTI QUANTI!!

Gridò l'uomo pazzo distruggendo l'altra porta di vetro ed uscendo.

\- Quel cazzo di Trevor.

Disse tra sé e sé Michael sedendosi nuovamente al suo posto.

\- Non vorrai farlo morire, amico? Può essere figlio di puttana quanto vuole, ma cazzo, lui è dei nostri. Ha condiviso molte esperienze con noi.

Disse Franklin.

\- Credi davvero che si farà eliminare da dodici motociclisti?

Chiese ironicamente Michael.

\- Fino a qualche giorno fa avrei pensato che non sarebbero stati un problema per Trevor, ma quelli ultimamente si stanno facendo notare. Hanno seccato Yusuf Amir, l'imprenditore miliardario, colpito il mio amico Hao, sfrecciato da Paleto Bay a Los Santos alla fuga da un tassista incazzato...

Elencò Franklin, contando le cose sulle dita.

\- Yusuf Amir? Porca troia. Devono avere i controcazzi. Sanno almeno delle conseguenze o sono troppo fatti?

Chiese spontaneamente Michael.

Da dietro improvvisamente entrò un altro volto noto, indossante un elegante completo nero.

\- A qualcuno serve una mano?

Chiese l'uomo, con spiccato accento europeo.

\- Ehi, tu sei il figlio di puttana che ha rotto il braccio a Trevor?

Chiese Franklin, guardandolo negli occhi.

\- In persona... Lascia stare.

Rispose Niko.

\- Oh aspetta, tu sei quello di Lifeinvader? Niko Bellic?

Chiese Jimmy riconoscendolo.

\- Oh, Jimmy De Santa? Non avrei mai pensato di incontrarti dal vivo. Troll.

Disse l'europeo. I due sapevano entrambi di cosa stavano parlando.

\- Senti, scusa per gli insulti razziali che ti ho scritto su internet, a volte i ragazzi della mia età hanno bisogno di passare il tempo, cioè, capisci cosa intendo?

Chiese un po' turbato. Il ragazzo non pensava nemmeno che il suo bersaglio di cyberbullismo fosse amico di suo padre.

\- Non fa niente... Attento a tuo figlio, Michael.

Disse Niko al padre del ragazzo.

\- Ma non è per questo che sono qui. Mi servono soldi. Hai qualche lavoretto per me?

Chiese portandosi le braccia ai fianchi.

\- Capiti proprio a fagiolo.

Rispose il noto rapinatore di LS alzandosi e accompagnandolo fuori con una mano dietro la schiena. Voleva metterlo a corrente della situazione e dirgli cosa doveva fare, ma non davanti alla sua famiglia.


	17. Lost But not Forgotten

Lost's P.O.V

Era passata un'oretta. I Lost avevano concluso l'acquisto della nuova clubhouse, situata a Murrieta Highs. A differenza della precedente, questa era un vero e proprio edificio. Si fecero scrivere in anticipo sopra all'entrata il logo del Lost Motorcycle Club. Entrati dentro, bisognava salire delle scale, e una volta salite ciò che c'era era proprio ciò che somigliava agli interni di una villa. Era tutto molto spazioso, e già preparato personalmente per la banda. Infatti c'era un bar interno in cui un addetto faceva bere o fumare i membri. Qualche metro più avanti un grande tavolo di legno, su cui i Lost si affrettarono a posizionare carte per giocare. Cominciarono anche a giocare a braccio di ferro lì, scommettendo spesso intorno ai cento dollari. Ad ovest dal tavolo si trovava una carambola (/biliardo con le stecche [?]). In fine, molte decorazioni a tema Lost MC, tra cui graffiti della banda sui muri, statuine, quadri vari appesi con foto di motociclette, e uno spazio apposito con quadri riportanti i volti dei defunti Johnny, Billy, Jim, Terry, Clay, Brian e Jason, con tanto di candele sotto.

In più, avevano a disposizione un garage interno per le moto, l'aria condizionata, un bagno in perfette condizioni e nel piano superiore una cucina con un altro tavolo di legno. Insomma, con questi 250.000 dollari avevano comprato la miglior clubhouse mai posseduta dai Lost MC.

Ma stanno per arrivare due uomini di nostra conoscenza a rovinare il momento.

Trevor's P.O.V

L'uomo pazzo era davanti alla clubhouse, trovata con Trackify. Si affrettò a salire sfondando la porta con un calcio.

Niko's P.O.V

l'Europeo era stato incaricato da Michael di assicurarsi che Trevor uscisse sano e salvo da quella clubhouse. Solo che lo spacciatore non era al corrente di questo aiutante. Aveva seguito Trevor fino al posto.

Entrò anche lui, portando con sé una mitraglietta.

Lost's P.O.V

\- Ragazzi, porca puttana, lo spacciatore è qui! Trevor Philips è qui, prendete il ferro!!

Gridò nervosamente Anthony, che casualmente stava dando un'occhiata alle telecamere di sorveglianza.

\- Cosa?

\- Cazzo, mi prendi per il culo?

\- Vaffanculo, stavo per vincere.

Varie frasi da parte dei Lost, che si alzarono di fretta e andarono a raccogliere le loro armi appoggiate in uno spazio al muro.

\- È l'ora di mostrare a quel figlio di puttana chi sono realmente i Lost. Restate in guardia fratelli.

Disse Ronaldo impugnando la mitragliatrice dorata. I dodici superstiti si misero in massa pochi metri davanti alla porta mirandola, pronti a sparare appena Trevor sarebbe entrato.

Passarono alcuni secondi nulli, i bikers cominciavano a porsi qualche dubbio.

\- Cos'è, Anthony, una presa per il culo? Le prove anti-pericolo le facevo a scuola venti anni fa.

Disse Buck abbassando l'arma e guardandolo.

\- Vi giuro di aver visto quel pezzo di merda sfondare la porta ed entrare. Ora sarà in mezzo alle scale. Tenete la fottuta concentrazione fratelli, non fatevi ammazzare.

Rispose Anthony mirando ancora con la sua pistola verso la porta.

\- Perchè tarda ad entrare?

Si chiese uno dei tre semplici motociclisti.

\- E se sta piazzando delle bombe? Merda, dobbiamo uscire da qui!

Esclamò Jared tenendo la pistola a due mani verso il basso, guardando gli altri bikers.

\- Sarà meglio, restate in guardia fratelli, non voglio perdervi oggi.

Disse Ronaldo, avanzando verso la porta. Afferrò la maniglia e aprì molto lentamente. Una volta aver completamente aperto la porta, i dodici uscirono in fila indiana. Alcuni mirarono dietro sé stessi, altri giù per le scale, e altri davanti a loro. Scesero le scale, e notarono un uomo in completo nero che non era certamente Trevor.

\- Ehi tu, questa è proprietà dei Lost!

Esclamò Ronaldo mirandolo con la mitragliatrice. Tutti e dodici lo mirarono. Niko non aveva sentito la banda scendere, quindi venne colto alla sprovvista e costretto ad alzare le mani.

\- Perdonatemi uhm, devo aver sbagliato appartamento...

Disse l'europeo indietreggiando.

\- Ti conviene stare alla larga da questo posto, bello. La prossima volta ti faccio secc-

Il capo della banda venne interrotto da dei pesanti passi e un'esclamazione.

\- Andate all'inferno, fottuti motociclisti!!

Gridò Trevor correndo via dall'edificio. Scansò violentemente Niko. l'Europeo si abbassò abilmente e vari proiettili seguirono lo spacciatore, senza però prenderlo.

\- Cazzo, usciamo fratelli, presto!

Esclamò Ronaldo correndo via anche lui seguito dai motociclisti. Era convinto che Trevor avesse piazzato delle bombe.

\- Sarà meglio uscire da qui...

Disse tra sé e sé Niko, consapevole di cosa ha fatto Trevor. Corse dunque via anche lui scansando alcuni membri della banda. Si trovarono tutti fuori e notarono Trevor cercare di raggiungere il suo veicolo.

\- Ora ti facciamo saltare il culo, brutto figlio di puttana!!

Gridò Jared, sparando ciecamente colpi di pistola sul veicolo. Distrusse il finestrino e sfiorò lo spacciatore.

\- Avrai più fortuna la prossima volta, amico!

Esclamò Trevor, mettendo in moto e sfrecciando via. I Lost spararono in massa sull'auto riducendo un colabrodo il retro del veicolo, un SUV.

\- Cos'ha fatto?!

Chiese Steven prendendo per le spalle Niko con tono minaccioso. l'Europeo rispose con una testata sul naso e corse via. Il vice capo si mantenne il naso che cominciò a sanguinare. I Lost avrebbero voluto sparare all'europeo, ma c'era una bomba che stava per esplodere. Quindi si affrettarono a salire sulle loro moto e si allontanarono di una decina di metri.

\- Ci rivedremo, slavo zingaro del cazzo!

Esclamò Steven con una mano davanti al naso.

Pochi istanti dopo, l'alloggio da 250.000 dollari appena acquistato esplose rilasciando un rimbombo enorme. In poco tempo si annerì completamente rilasciando un enorme fiamma vampante.

\- Porca puttana, la clubhouse!

Gridò Ronaldo, guardando l'appartamento bruciare sulla sua moto.

\- Un altro duro colpo per i Lost. Cazzo, abbiamo seccato Yusuf Amir per niente.

Disse Anthony calando la testa.

\- Quello spacciatore si sta scavando la tomba, fratelli. Fidatevi di me. La faremo pagare a quello stronzo.

Affermò Ronaldo per rassicurare i membri del Lost Motorcycle Club.

Improvvisamente un auto grigia sfrecciò in direzione dei Lost e da questa uscirono quattro colpi di pistola, che presero in pieno i cinque membri semplici della banda e Kevin.

\- Giù la testa!

I Lost si buttarono dalle motociclette cadendo a terra. L'auto era ormai lontana. Si alzarono lentamente i superstiti.

\- State tutti bene?

Chiese Steven, guardando in direzione di dove l'auto era scappata.

\- Fratelli...!

Anthony si avvicinò ai sei che non si alzarono. D'altronde avevano un buco piantato in testa ognuno, sanguinante.

\- Porca puttana.

Disse tra sé e sé l'Enforcer, con tono pieno di rancore e nervosismo. Gli vennero gli occhi lucidi.

\- Si sta scavando la tomba, eh?

Disse Jared ad alta voce, poco prima di camminare verso la direzione in cui scappò il veicolo. Prese la pistola dalla sua giacca e ad una mano sparò in quella direzione più volte, fino a che Ronaldo lo afferrò e lo tirò a sé, cercando di tranquillizzarlo.

\- Ehi, ehi, ehi, Jared, fratello!! Calma, ragazzone, calma...!

Il Road Captain biondo della banda si inginocchiò mentre Ronaldo lo tirava.

\- Ci sta eliminando uno per uno, fratelli. Anzi, sta volta sei, porca troia. Quattro.

Disse con voce rauca e molto nervosa, sull'orlo di piangere.

\- La clubhouse e i fratelli sono andati. Dobbiamo andarcene da qui, ti prometto che ci concentreremo sull'eliminare lo spacciatore una volta per tutte.

Cercò ulteriormente di tranquillizzarlo. Jared si alzò di scatto e lo spinse.

\- Dobbiamo occuparci dello spacciatore?! Quando!? Sai com'è fratello, lo chiedo per il semplice motivo che ultimamente siamo tutto fumo e niente arrosto!!

Gridò, dunque, spintonandolo.

\- Calma fratello, lui è tuo amico. Calma.

Intervenne Anthony dividendo i due.

\- Non so cosa cazzo sto facendo.

Disse voltandosi e sospirando.

\- Mi dispiace fratello. Ma lo sai cosa sto passando in questo periodo, no?

Chiese il Road Captain a Ronaldo, con espressione malinconica.

\- Ti capisco, Jared. Tranquillo. Dobbiamo andarcene da qui perché a breve arriveranno pompieri, polizia e ambulanze.

Rispose il capo della banda. Era comprensivo, anche perché reagire male in quella situazione non avrebbe fatto che peggiorare il tutto.

\- Siete perduti... Ma non dimenticati, fratelli. Seccheremo quel figlio di puttana.

Concluse Jared salendo nuovamente sulla sua moto. La banda rimanente quindi montò in sella e si mise alla ricerca di Trevor, per avere il match finale.


	18. The Lost and Kidnapped

Lost's P.O.V

Passarono alcune ore. Avevano ormai perso le tracce dello spacciatore, e si trovarono costretti a tornare alla clubhouse di Paleto Bay.

Niko's P.O.V

l'Europeo, a bordo dell'auto grigia dal quale aveva eliminato quattro motociclisti, era finalmente tornato da Michael per ricevere la paga. Parcheggiò il veicolo nel vialetto, scese da questo ed entrò in casa.

\- C'è nessuno?

Chiese ad alta voce.

\- Sono qui, nel salotto. Vieni ragazzo.

Disse Michael dall'altra stanza. Niko andò dunque nel salotto. Il rapinatore di LS era seduto sul divano, e aveva la TV accesa.

\- Ho fatto la mia parte. Il tuo amico è sano e salvo.

Affermò Niko tenendo le mani sui fianchi e attendendo la paga.

\- Cos'ha fatto? Ha seccato tutti i motociclisti?

Chiese Michael.

\- Non proprio.

Non continuò a spiegare lui. Fu il telegiornale a farlo, con un ulteriore edizione straordinaria.

\- Interrompiamo il programma per dare un'altra spiacevole notizia. Ultimamente Los Santos ne sta passando di tutti i colori, ma chi c'entra sono sempre la banda criminale di motociclisti conosciuta come Lost Motorcycle Club. Stando a quanto successo solo poche ore fa, è esplosa la loro clubhouse acquistata il giorno stesso, per motivi ancora sconosciuti.

\- Cazzo, ha messo una bomba lì dentro?

Chiese Michael, quasi non stupito.

\- Fuori dall'abitazione sono stati trovati sei di questi bikers deceduti con un proiettile in testa ognuno, insieme alle loro moto. Il colpevole di tutto ciò è ancora sconosciuto. Che gli Angels of Death siano tornati per avere vendetta? O un semplice terrorista? Vi terremo sintonizzati.

L'edizione finì.

\- Ho ucciso io i sei motociclisti, modestamente...

Disse, cercando di ricevere più soldi possibile. Cominciava a detestare la solitudine di Paleto Bay.

\- Bravo ragazzo.

Michael si pescò nella tasca e gli diede una mazzetta di soldi. Erano 10.000 dollari.

\- Pagato come si deve, eh? Sai, credo che mi piaccia lavorare con te.

Disse Niko contando i soldi.

\- Dammi il tuo numero. Appena mi servirà qualcosa ti faccio un fischio.

Disse Michael tornando a guardare un film.

\- 0200- 555...

Lost's P.O.V

Nel bel mezzo del tragitto, i Lost vennero paralizzati in massa con uno storditore. Caddero dunque dalle moto, svenuti.

\- Su, su.

I sei superstiti si svegliarono insieme in una vasta stanza nera, legati tutti a delle sedie. Le condizioni igieniche erano certamente scarse.

\- Tzè... Cosa cazzo è successo?

Chiese Steven scuotendo la testa, con le mani legate dietro la sedia.

\- Ben risvegliati, Losts.

C'erano tre uomini in piedi in giacca e cravatta e occhiali da sole.

\- Non è il momento del buongiorno. Chi cazzo siete, e perché siamo legati qui? Rispondi!

Esclamò Ronaldo, dimenandosi.

\- Vi conviene mantenere la calma. Vogliamo solo fare un'affare con voi.

Disse uno dei tre.

\- Stordirci e tenerci legati non è il miglior modo per svolgerne uno, non dici?

Chiese spontaneamente Buck.

\- Silenzio.

\- Abbiamo saputo che la vostra banda è recentemente rientrata nel giro. Un ritorno in grande stile, no? Davvero un ottimo passatempo rapinare e uccidere mr. Yusuf Amir?

Disse uno dei tre, avanzando lentamente verso Ronaldo.

\- Ci servivano soldi. Non me ne fotte un cazzo di chi rapino, i Lost sono liberi bello.

Rispose il capo della banda, guardandolo dritto negli occhi ed agitando le mani legate.

\- Ma hai commesso un errore. Un grave errore. Ed ora sei in debito con tutti noi.

\- Ma vaffanculo, appena mi libero da 'sta corda ti spacco il culo, stronzo!

Gridò Jared, legato alla sedia in fondo alla fila. Uno dei tre uomini andò verso questo e gli sbattè una sega in faccia.

\- Giù le mani dai fratelli!

Esclamò Anthony. In realtà, stava progettando qualcosa. E, stava già agendo furtivamente.

\- Ne vuoi anche tu, bamboccio in fasce?

L'uomo con la sega avanzò verso Anthony pronto a colpirlo. Il diciannovenne Enforcer tagliò velocemente la corda che gli legava le mani con un coltellino e si alzò prendendolo in ostaggio e puntandogli l'arma corpo a corpo alla gola. Gli altri due uomini gli spararono un colpo ognuno, senza però prenderlo.

\- Indietro! Indietro, cazzo!

Gridò l'Enforcer con ancora il coltellino puntato alla gola dell'ostaggio.

\- Libera i miei fratelli.

Disse, cercando di tenere fermo l'uomo.

\- No.

Rispose uno dei due mirandolo.

\- Allora lo uccido!

Rispose ulteriormente Anthony.

\- ... No.

Il rapitore mirò successivamente Ronaldo, guardando l'Enforcer. Allora il diciannovenne, trovandosi alle strette, pescò dentro la giacca dell'uomo in ostaggio e prese una pistola, puntando successivamente l'altro uomo.

\- Li ammazzo entrambi.

Affermò nuovamente.

\- E io ammazzo lui.

\- Ma vaffanculo!!

L'Enforcer sparò a quello che mirava il capo della banda, cogliendolo in testa. Morì sul colpo. L'altro rapitore sparò più volte verso Anthony, cogliendo però tutte le volte il suo compagno.

\- Avresti dovuto frequentare il poligono, bello.

Quindi l'Enforcer sparò all'ultimo rapitore rimasto, e lasciò cadere il deceduto ostaggio. Si affrettò poi a liberare i fratelli, a cominciare da Ronaldo.

\- Dove cazzo tenevi quel taglierino, fratello?

Chiese il capo della banda mentre gli veniva tagliata la corda.

\- Un Lost che si rispetti ha sempre un coltellino a portata di mano.

Lo sciolse, per poi procedere con Steven.

\- Dovremo prendere fottutamente esempio da te.

Concluse Ronaldo.

\- Questo è un altro colpo al nostro orgoglio, Ronny boy.

Disse Jared, con le mani legate.

Dopo una manciata di secondi liberò finalmente tutti gli altri Lost.

\- Dobbiamo andarcene da qui.

Disse Steven, salendo le scale che portavano all'uscita.

Una volta usciti dalla porta, si trovarono davanti sei macchine parcheggiate e ben ventiquattro uomini che li puntavano con la pistola. Si trovarono costretti ad alzare le mani.

\- Ok, ok, tenete le dita lontane dal grilletto. Rientriamo.

Disse Ronaldo facendo dietrofront.

\- Ora ragioniamo.

Disse uno dei ventiquattro.

\- Mi prendi per il culo?

Chiese Jared scuotendo la testa tenendola bassa, con le mani alzate. Dovettero sedersi nuovamente.

\- Vedo che vi siete liberati e avete ucciso i nostri tre compagni...

\- C'è stata un evidente incomprensione tra di noi, signore. Ditemi solo cosa cazzo vi serve.

Rispose Ronaldo.

\- Ti sembra carino uccidere i miei uomini?

Chiese uno con tono inquietante, avvicinandosi ad Anthony e toccandogli il mento con due dita.

\- Se sono degli stronzi, sì.

\- Hm... Non li ho uccisi io solo perché erano specializzati con l'uso degli storditori. Mi hai quasi fatto un piacere. Ma passiamo agli affari...

Disse, sedendosi su un tavolo nero.

\- Come vi avranno illustrato i miei deceduti uomini, avete seccato Yusuf Amir, ed ora siete in debito con noi. Abbiamo delle commissioni, e c'è un lato positivo ed uno negativo per voi.

\- Sentiamo...

Disse Steven, seduto sulla sedia non legato.

\- Il lato positivo è che vi pagheremo per ogni commissione. Il lato negativo è che dovete farlo per tutta la vita, e dovete anche scattare.

Disse, maneggiando la sua pistola come per intimidirli.

\- Dopotutto, ora come ora, ci servono soldi. Accettiamo...

Rispose Ronaldo.

\- Meraviglioso. Allora cominciamo subito. Un europeo residente a Murrieta Highs, Roman... Bellic. Vive con moglie e figlia. S'è indebitato fino al collo con giochi d'azzardo, e aspettiamo i soldi da troppo tempo. Solo che, i soldi per noi non sono un problema. È solo una questione di principio. Allora, cos'è, vi hanno tagliato la lingua o dobbiamo farlo noi?! Dite qualcosa!

Alzò la voce, spiegando le braccia.

\- Cosa dobbiamo fare da questo Bellic?

Chiese Steven cominciando a seccarsi.

\- Andremo giù di pesante. Vi darò degli esplosivi, e voi gli farete saltare in aria la casa.

\- Bene...

I Lost cominciarono ad alzarsi.

\- Chiamami appena hai finito, e invierò alla vostra banda una donazione pari a duemila dollari.

Disse l'uomo, scendendo dal tavolo.

\- Devo darti il mio numero?

Chiese Ronaldo, pronto ad uscire.

\- L'ho già trovato.

\- Hm...

I sei Lost superstiti, dunque, uscirono dalla stanza e gli venne consegnata una busta contenente tre bombe adesive.

\- Ehi, le nostre moto?

Chiese Buck.

\- A terra da qualche parte a Murrieta Highs? Manderò qualcuno a recuperarle. Ora andatevene.

Disse l'uomo, accendendosi una sigaretta.

Stava per scatenarsi una vera e propria guerra tra criminali coi controcazzi...


	19. Roman's Debts

I Lost, senza le loro moto, presero due delle Schafter parcheggiate fuori all'appartamento di tortura. Ronaldo, Steven, Jared e Anthony entrarono in una, mentre Buck andò con Jeremy.

1 Schafter's P.O.V

Passarono alcuni minuti. Il telefono di Ronaldo squillò, e questo lesse la notifica. Un messaggio da parte di uno sconosciuto; aprì e lesse.

\- "Scarica quest'app. Trova il bersaglio. A lavoro finito, eliminala. Cancella anche questo messaggio."

\- Vediamo un po'...

Scaricò l'app dal link. Era la nota Trackify, molto usata tra i criminali ormai. Una volta scaricata, uscì un radar con sfondo blu, e un punto rosso.

\- Abbiamo una mappa, signori.

Cancellò quindi il messaggio del datore di lavoro e riprese a guardare la strada.

\- Non credevo fossi capace di guidare un auto, Ronny boy.

Disse ironicamente Steven.

\- Guarda e impara, fratello.

Il capo della banda calò il finestrino e si voltò verso la Schafter dietro di lui.

\- Seguitemi, fratelli!! Ho la posizione del bersaglio.

Esclamò. Rientrò poi dentro e riprese a guidare, seguito dagli altri due Lost.

Roman's P.O.V

Il cugino di Niko Bellic era in casa sua, insieme a Mallorie e la piccola Kate.

\- Non dovevi andare a lavorare oggi, Roman?

Chiese la moglie di quest'ultimo, cucinando. Era ormai sera.

\- Un giorno di vacanza che sarà mai? Tutti in questo cesso di città hanno una macchina, cara.

Rispose il marito, tenendo la figlia di cinque anni in braccio.

\- I soldi ci servono, e tu lo sai.

Ribattè la moglie.

\- Certo che lo so! Pensa un po', oggi stavo per vincere al gioco, ma proprio all'ultimo mi hanno fottuto...

\- Devi toglierti il vizio. Ti definisci "Il ripulitore", ma l'unica cosa che pulisci è la casa portando fuori la spazzatura.

Disse la moglie apparecchiando, mentre la carne cuoceva in padella.

\- Eddai tesoro, lo sai che non è così...

Disse ridacchiando.

Questa fu l'ultima discussione della famiglia di Roman...

Lost's P.O.V

\- Signori, eccoci arrivati a destinazione.

Le Schafter parcheggiarono dunque sul lato della strada. I sei superstiti uscirono dai veicoli, mentre Steven teneva il sacchetto con le bombe.

\- Allora, facciamo questa cosa?

Chiese Jeremy.

\- Duemila dollari non sono certo il massimo per un cazzo di attentato, ma sono sempre qualcosa.

Rispose Ronaldo avanzando verso l'appartamento insieme a Steven.

\- Noi vi avvertiamo se arriva qualcuno!

Esclamò Anthony, guardandosi intorno. Steven prese delicatamente le tre bombe adesive dalla busta, lasciando cadere il contenitore a terra. Ne piazzarono una sulla porta principale, una sul retro ed una sulla caldaia.

\- Fuoco alle polveri.

I due corsero via e salirono a bordo delle Schafter. Tutti i componenti rientrarono. Il capo della banda abbassò il finestrino, prese la pistola dalla sua giacca e cominciò a mirare sulla bomba adesiva posizionata sulla porta principale...

Roman's P.O.V

\- Chi è la bambina più bella del mondo?!

L'uomo stava cambiando il pannolino a sua figlia. Nonostante i cinque anni, non era al massimo dell'autonomia.

\- Veloce Roman, è pronto da mangiare.

\- Arrivo, Mallorie!!

Solo pochi istanti dopo... La casa esplose, riducendosi in mille fiamme.

Mallorie, Roman, la piccola Kate... Morti bruciati. I Lost, per quanto comprensivi fra di loro, non avevano ripensamenti o sensi di colpa per chi uccidevano. In fondo, in America la criminalità funziona così.

Lost's P.O.V

\- Un fottuto spettacolo pirotecnico.

Ironizzò il capo della banda sfrecciando via, seguito dall'altra Schafter.

\- A furia di vedere abitazioni esplodere, dopo un po' ci fai l'abitudine...

Disse Jared, seduto dietro con Anthony.

\- I Lost una volta non erano sicari.

Riprese.

\- Zitto un attimo. La paga.

Il capo della banda chiamò il datore di lavoro, portandosi il telefono all'orecchio. Dopo pochi squilli, rispose.

\- Missione completata, ragazzone.

Disse Ronaldo.

\- Credi che non abbia assistito? Credi che non vi stia spiando da sopra un grosso edificio mediante dei binocoli? Hai ragione. Ottimo lavoro, sto versando i soldi sul vostro conto. Mi farò sentire presto.

Riattaccò, parlando tutto d'un fiato.

\- Ci sta pagando. Tutto bene quel che finisce bene.

Concluse il capo della banda, cominciando a guidare verso la loro vecchia clubhouse a Paleto Bay.

Dopo alcuni minuti, il telefono di Ronaldo squillò nuovamente.

\- E ora che cazzo vuole?

Rispose velocemente alla chiamata.

\- Un'ultima cosa. Questa era solo una prova, ho molti altri avversari molto più temibili. Siete in debito con me e non potete di certo tirarvi indietro, ma io dopotutto sono un onesto uomo d'affari. Abbiamo spostato le vostre moto a Rockford Hills, dove è situata la vostra nuova clubhouse da 500.000 dollari offerta dal sottoscritto. A presto.

Staccò senza neanche dargli il tempo di rispondere. Era un uomo di certo molto originale.

\- Oh merda!

Esclamò il capo della banda rilasciando un sorriso stupito.

\- Che t'ha detto, fratello?

Chiese Anthony.

\- Il tizio ci ha preso una clubhouse da 500.000 dollari situata a Rockford Hills, e ha fatto spostare le nostre moto lì. Siamo fottutamente apposto!

Rispose entusiasta, cambiando rotta.

\- Porca puttana! Questo sì che è un pagamento come si deve.

Rispose l'Enforcer. Steven e Jared si lasciarono sfuggire grida di stupore e gioia.

\- Buck e Jeremy resteranno a bocca aperta. Forza!

Concluse il capo della banda, svoltando a destra.

Certo, i Lost ora avevano una clubhouse migliore della precedente. Ma hanno toccato un tasto dolente per un altro europeo di nostra conoscenza...


	20. Preparazione Colpo Russo

Niko's P.O.V

Passarono alcuni giorni. l'Europeo si trovava nella sua casa a Paleto Bay, stava pranzando. Per sentire un po' meno la solitudine accese la tv. Puntualmente, ecco il telegiornale.

\- I Lost colpiscono ancora! Ma 'sta volta sembra in stile diverso. Sono venuti in sei da due Schafter, uscendo poco dopo e piazzando delle bombe sulla casa di una famiglia. Successivamente la casa esplose. Los Santos sembra proprio diventata il nuovo ritrovo dei terroristi. Le vittime sono tre, una famiglia di tre persone, marito, moglie e figlia. Sentiamo l'opinione di un vicino...

Inquadrarono un hacker di nostra conoscenza con la faccia censurata.

\- Posso solo dire di aver sentito un rimbombo enorme, già, Roman e Mallorie erano proprio degli ottimi vicini, salutavano sempre, conoscevo anche la piccola Kate... Ora levatemi 'sta telecamera da faccia!

Niko lasciò cadere la forchetta sul piatto. Gli venne un nodo alla gola.

\- Questo è tutto dal notiziaro di Los Santos e dintorni, ci vediamo 'sta sera alle venti!

l'Europeo spense la televisione. Stava riflettendo, cercare di capire cosa stava effettivamente succedendo.

\- Devo chiamarlo.

Niko s'affrettò a prendere il telefono da tasca e chiamò suo cugino. Non ci fu risposta.

\- Porca puttana!! Questi motociclisti hanno superato ogni fottuto limite.

Si alzò violentemente dalla tavola facendo cadere la sedia, e corse fuori di casa lasciando il piatto sul tavolo. Salì sulla sua auto e si avviò da Michael. L'unica cosa che in quel momento voleva era vendetta. Amara vendetta.

Luis' P.O.V

Il dominicano si trovava a casa di Tony. Come al solito, stava avendo luogo una discussione.

\- Lo sai com'è andata a finire l'ultima volta che ti sei indebitato con un russo. Lo sai come cazzo è andata a finire.

Lo rimproverò Luis, camminando per tutta la casa.

\- Questa volta sarà diverso, me lo sento! In precedenza abbiamo avuto solo molta sfortuna in termini di affari. Ma questa volta, solo qualche lavoretto senza nessuno che vuole ucciderci, cosa c'è di male?

Chiese Tony cercando di tranquillizzarlo. Non aveva mai ripagato un suo debito con soldi, ma solo usando Luis come via d'uscita.

\- Questa è l'ultima volta, Tony. Se mi punta contro una pistola anche questo, uccido loro e anche te.

Affermò il buttafuori del Maisonette 9 uscendo di casa.

Stava andando ad incontrare alcuni russi col quale Tony si è indebitato.

Salì sulla Schafter di questo e si avviò al posto, una villa in cima a Vinewood Hills, dove comincia l'autostrada per Sandy Shores. Guidò discretamente, e nel giro di una decina di minuti arrivò. Scese dal veicolo parcheggiandolo fuori dalla villa. Arrivarono due uomini in giacca e cravatta davanti al cancello che impediva l'accesso.

\- Identificati.

Disse uno dei due.

\- Luis Lopez, il socio di Tony. Devo incontrare il vostro capo.

I due annuirono e lo fecero entrare.

\- Mr. Gektor era ansioso di vederla.

Lo accompagnarono fino a dentro. Una volta entrato, gli interni erano davvero molto lussuosi. Era tutto apparentemente costoso lì dentro.

\- Hey?

Il russo scese velocemente le scale. In viso sembrava proprio lo stesso che acquistò la costosa clubhouse al Lost Motorcycle Club.

\- Piacere, Gektor. Dovrei ucciderti solo per averti rivelato il mio nome.

Disse camminando verso di lui.

\- Sono qui per il debito di Tony. Cosa ti serve, fratello?

Chiese cercando di restare calmo.

\- Vieni, seguimi. Non avere paura, non c'è nulla da temere. Nessuno ti sparerà qui. Sei con me, ricorda.

Disse tutto d'un fiato il mafioso russo. Aveva evidentemente la parlantina, anche se aveva sempre un tono serio. Andarono in un altro salotto. Gektor chiuse la porta, c'erano solo i due in stanza. C'era un enorme televisore e un divano con un tavolino, insieme ad alcune decorazioni quali statue, quadri ecc.

\- Ora ti dico tutto...

Il mafioso si sedette sul divano invitando Luis a far sedere anche lui. Dunque, si sedette.

\- Allora, dimmi tutto.

Unì le mani e piegò la schiena.

\- Il tuo capo, come molti altri qui in città, ha un grosso debito con me. Ma immagino questo tu lo sappia già. Ti starai chiedendo come io abbia una villa del genere e delle guardie del corpo sparse per tutta la casa, vero? Certo che sì, dopotutto gestisci un club di merda. Io faccio rapine. Proprio così. Sono un rapinatore, e me la cavo molto bene. Non dirmi che non sono modesto, non ti azzardare, ti faccio sparare a vista. Colui che mi rendeva ricco, che mi ha preso tutto questo, è anche Yusuf Amir, recentemente deceduto per mano di alcuni motociclisti drogati. Quindi, è ora di tornare in azione. Ma mi mancano uomini, col cazzo che mi porto le mie guardie del corpo in una rapina.

Luis scuotè la testa e si alzò. Cominciò a irritarlo la parlantina del mafioso.

\- Mi stai chiedendo di rapinare una banca?

Chiese guardandolo dall'alto al basso.

\- Cazzo, sì!! Ora che Amir è fuori dai giochi e ho speso i miei ultimi resti per accontentare quei metallari di merda ho bisogno di ricaricare il conto corrente, non ci penso nemmeno a simulare i barboni.

Rispose Gektor alzandosi anche lui.

\- Senti amico, in vita mia ho fatto molte cose. Spacciato, rubato veicoli, ucciso mafiosi russi che hanno tirato troppo la corda... Ma una rapina? Il rischio è alto. La paga?

Chiese nervoso. Non voleva andare oltre il limite dell'inimmaginabile.

\- La paga? Ripagherà i debiti del tuo capo ricchione. Tu non riceverai un cazzo. E no, non puoi tirarti indietro

Disse toccandolo due volte con l'indice.

\- Porca puttana, guarda cosa mi tocca fare... Quel coglione di Tony...

Disse voltandosi.

\- I preparativi sono già conclusi. Siamo io, te, e i motociclisti che hanno ucciso Yusuf.

Affermò il mafioso russo pattandogli la spalla.

\- Devono venire anche dei metallari depressi e drogati? Fantastico, dei fottuti professionisti.

Disse ironicamente il buttafuori del Maisonette, voltandosi velocemente verso il mafioso.

\- Sono io quello che decide i piani, non tu. Si farà domani. Vedi di farti trovare preparato. Se è la tua prima volta, indossa un vestito elegante e un passamontagna, e ovviamente porta una carabina potenziata. Niente deve andare storto, nemmeno un minimo dettaglio. Se uno della squadra muore, io vi uccido tutti quanti.

Concluse Gektor, guardandolo negli occhi impassabile.

\- Non ho soldi per comprare tutta questa roba.

Rispose Luis spiegando le braccia.

\- Te le compro io. Ordinerò ad uno dei miei uomini di farlo. Guarda un po', ora sono io quello che si fa i debiti. Anzi, se chiede il rimborso gli faccio tagliare un braccio. Forza, vattene. Domani fatti trovare qui, la mattina presto.

Luis annuì e si avviò fuori scuotendo la testa in segno di rassegnazione.


	21. Colpo Russo parte 1

Passò un giorno. Erano le cinque di mattina. Luis era già nella sua Schafter mentre guidava verso la casa del mafioso russo.

\- Porca troia, una rapina... Siamo sprofondati nell'attuare del fantascientifico.

Si sfogò tra sé e sé. Dopo pochi minuti giunse alla villa di Gektor. Parcheggiò lì fuori. Davanti alla Schafter erano parcheggiate sei moto, probabilmente i Lost lo avevano preceduto. Scese dunque dal veicolo, le guardie lo fecero entrare. Entrò all'interno dell'appartamento. Un'altra guardia lo accompagnò alla stanza in cui ieri i due avevano conversato.

\- Mr. Gektor, il suo aiutante Lopez.

Disse una guardia. Fece entrare il buttafuori del Maisonette 9 e poi richiuse la porta. Nessuno doveva osare origliare o essere presente in quella stanza oltre a chi il mafioso russo chiamava.

\- Luis, Luis Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, benvenuto. Speravo saresti venuto. In caso contrario ti avrei fatto sparare a vista.

Disse Gektor accogliendolo.

\- Senti amico, dimmi solo il piano e facciamo questa cosa.

Rispose Luis seccato.

\- Ogni cosa a tempo debito. Siediti.

Il dominicano si sedette in mezzo ai sei Lost. Il divano era molto vasto, quindi non stavano stretti.

\- Immagino voi non vi conosciate. O sbaglio? Illuminatemi.

Disse il russo.

\- Voi siete quei metallari scoppiati che hanno rapinato e seccato Yusuf?

Chiese Luis guardandoli di lato.

\- In carne ed ossa, fratello. Cosa non si fa per soldi, eh?

Rispose Jeremy, che si trovava affianco al dominicano. Questi indossavano, anziché i soliti vestiti della banda, giacca e cravatta. Avevano anche una busta contenente sei passamontagna ognuno, e delle carabine speciali tra le mani.

\- Vedo non più di tanto. Ma passiamo al succo.

Disse il mafioso russo. Era pelato, e indossava anche lui giacca e cravatta.

\- ANDREAS! PORTA QUI IL TUO PESANTE CULO E L'APPARECCHIATURA PER IL MIO UOMO!

Gridò a voce assordante Gektor. Entrò velocemente un altro uomo in giacca e cravatta con in mano dei vestiti eleganti piegati ed una carabina speciale sopra questi.

Li posò sul tavolo ed uscì dopo un breve inchino.

\- Ecco la mercanzia che il tuo russo preferito si è procurato per te.

Disse Gektor guardando Luis senza mai cambiare l'espressione neutra.

\- Grazie, fratello. Ma ora vorrei avere un po' di illustrazione su questo colpo.

Rispose Luis.

\- Hai assolutamente ragione, ne hai tutto il diritto. Dopo ti faccio un pompino se ne hai bisogno. Ti conviene comprendere da solo la mia fantastica e super comprensibile satira. Entriamo, piazziamo del C4, prendiamo i soldi ed usciamo affidandoci alla tua guida.

Illustrò il mafioso russo.

\- Col cazzo che sarà così facile. Allarme, ostaggi, ansia, polizia, proiettili...

Il dominicano si contò i problemi sulle dita.

\- Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca. Tra tutte le rapine che ho fatto, nessuna è andata male. Ti conviene non essere la causa di un fallimento.

Disse velocemente Gektor.

\- ... Dov'è che posso vestirmi?

Chiese Luis, ancora rassegnato al dover fare il rischioso colpo in compagnia di un mafioso russo schizzato e sei motociclisti drogati e spacconi.

\- Nel cesso. Va' nel cesso e non tornare senza quella cravatta addosso, la giacca e tutto il resto.

Rispose Gektor, indicandogli col dito un'altra porta. Luis prese i panni posando la carabina sul tavolo e andò a cambiarsi. Dopo qualche minuto uscì con la giacca e cravatta nera, insieme al suo simbolico orecchino d'oro.

\- Bene, siamo pronti. Non voglio restare un minuto di più in questa casa. Muovete il culo.

Il russo scattò appena vide il dominicano, alzandosi velocemente con la carabina tra le mani e andando a passo veloce verso l'uscita.

\- Facciamo questa cosa, fratelli. Uniti ce la faremo.

Disse Ronaldo camminando verso la porta. Luis uscì per ultimo. Una volta fuori, una guardia accompagnò gli otto rapinatori in un garage. Questo si aprì mediante un telecomando, e dentro questo c'era un grosso furgone nero con vetri oscurati.

\- Luis, vai tu al volante.

Disse il mafioso russo, avviandosi al posto vicino all'autista. I sei Lost entrarono nel retro. Dietro era molto spazioso, quindi non c'era alcun tipo di problema. Salirono tutti quanti, dunque Luis mise in moto ed uscì dalla villa, cominciando a viaggiare per Vinewood Hills.

\- Dove dobbiamo andare?

Chiese il dominicano.

\- C'è un GPS impostato dai miei uomini, non te ne sei accorto, razza di idiota?

Chiese Gektor, stendendosi comodamente sul sedile.

\- Tranquillo, l'ho notato ora.

Passarono una trentina di secondi di silenzio.

\- Allora, conversiamo un po'. In una rapina, il punto fondamentale è il conoscere i propri compagni d'avventura. Comincio io. Come ben saprete, mi chiamo Gektor e sono russo. Un mafioso e ricco russo. Sono nel giro da un bel po' di anni, Amir è stato colui che mi ha fatto fare il grande salto. Ho ucciso persone, molte persone. Anche i miei uomini. Ho fatto anche diverse rapine, e grazie alla mia meravigliosa Leader ship io e la mia squadra ce la siamo sempre cavata. Ora dicci di te, caro Luis. Illuminaci.

Il russo cominciò questa specie di gioco per passare il tempo. Dovevano arrivare a South LS.

\- Come avete sentito, mi chiamo Luis. Ho 25 anni. Lavoro al Maisonette 9 come buttafuori, e sono il braccio destro di Gay Tony. Ho ucciso persone, rubato veicoli, spacciato e ripagato ogni volta i cazzo di debiti di Tony proprio come sto facendo adesso.

Non disse più di tanto. Quelle informazioni per lui erano anche troppe, per quanto riservato.

\- Hm-hm. Carissimi Losts, diteci di voi. Uno alla volta o vi taglio un orecchio.

Disse Gektor voltandosi verso questi.

\- Comincio io. Mi chiamo Buck, 35 anni. Sono nei Lost da un bel po'. Ho ucciso gente, massacrato un bel po' di pezzenti, e assistito la banda con tutti i mezzi possibili. Ora mi trovo qui, a saldare i debiti per questa. Lost per sempre, nel cuore. Farò di tutto per noi.

Concluse il Tesoriere di colore, tenendo le mani sulle gambe.

\- Fottutamente commovente. Mi scende una lacrimuccia. Ma ora è il mio turno. Mi chiamo Jeremy, 22 anni. Sono nei Lost da abbastanza anni. Ho ucciso gente e aiutato nell'estinguere gli Angels Of Death ai tempi. Non c'è molto altro, signori.

Concluse il Club Secretary.

\- Mi chiamo Jared, 34 anni. Sono nei Lost da molto tempo, ho assistito al decollo e al precipizio del Lost Motorcycle Club. Aiutavo spesso il nostro ex deceduto capo Johnny Klebitz nelle guerriglie urbane contro gli Angels Of Death. Quanto mi manca quel figlio di puttana.

Concluse il Road Captain tenendo la testa bassa.

\- Cristo Jared, sembri un coglione vestito elegante. Stai decisamente meglio con le vesti dei Lost. Ad ogni modo, io mi chiamo Anthony, 19 anni. Sono il membro più giovane dei Lost, entrato appena un anno fa appena raggiunta la maggiore età. Ho avuto la fortuna di conoscere Johnny, Terry e Clay, ma a detta dei miei fratelli qui, conoscere anche Jim e gli altri prima della loro morte sarebbe stata un'ottima cosa per me. Amo i miei fratelli come se fossero dello stesso sangue, e mi impegno sempre ad evitare litigi tra di noi o decessi dei Lost.

Concluse l'Enforcer. A differenza dei brutti ceffi vicini a questo, a lui calzavano quasi bene giacca e cravatta.

\- Mi chiamo Steven, 31 anni. Sono nei Lost da un bel po', e avevo buoni rapporti con Johnny K prima del suo decesso. Ho ucciso gente, esploso roulotte di brutti figli di puttana, messo il pacco in culo ad un imprenditore arabo e miliardario...

Disse spiegando le mani, quasi come per tirare una frecciatina al russo.

\- Ho ucciso io Yusuf, non tu.

Sottolineò Jared.

\- Chiudi il becco per un po', ti sei già presentato, "Road Captain".

Esclamò il suo ruolo con una vocina come per presa in giro.

\- Ti conviene non farmi incazzare ora come ora, fratello. Ho una fottuta carabina speciale tra le mani che potrei ficcarti nel culo.

Rispose il biondo, guardando il vice-capitano di lato.

\- Ragazze, ragazze, per favore.

Mi chiamo Ronaldo, 36 anni. Sono nei Lost da diversi anni. Ho ucciso molte persone, dato luogo alla vendetta della nostra banda, e beh, scommesso spesso a braccio di ferro e a carte coi fratelli. Abbiamo fatto un piccolo decollo, e ora ci stiamo ritrovando a precipitare sempre per colpa dello spacciatore che ha ucciso i nostri fratelli più importanti e un sacco di altri.

Concluse il capo della banda, maneggiando la carabina tra le mani.

\- Fantastico. Meraviglioso. Voglio che mi venga raccontata come favola della buona notte la vostra magnifica avventura tra droga, uccisioni e Trevor Philips.

Gektor stupì i Lost, dimostrando di conoscere lo spacciatore in questione.

\- Lo conosci?

Chiese Steven.

\- Certo che sì, si è parlato molto di lui in precedenza. Sebbene la sua identità sia stata molto nascosta, tra i miei uomini ci sono anche hacker. Siamo una cazzo di setta. Ho mandato diverse volte a prelevarlo, ma uccideva continuamente i miei uomini e dopo un po' ho pensato "ma che si fotta, troverò di meglio". Ed eccoci qui. Una banda di bikers relitto dell'95', un dominicano di dubbia sessualità qui affianco a me che gestisce un club con una checca, ed un cazzutissimo mafioso russo che sa organizzare le rapine come Dio comanda.

Disse Gektor senza preoccuparsi di dimostrare il suo orgoglio.

\- Sentite ragazzi, siamo quasi arrivati a destinazione. Indossate i passamontagna e state zitti per un secondo.

Disse Luis, col mal di testa per tutte quelle chiacchiere. Ma che ne sa Timur.


	22. Colpo Russo parte 2

Luis, i Lost e il mafioso russo si trovavano nel furgone di Gektor dirigendosi ad una banca a South LS.

\- Credete che qualcosa andrà storto? Beh, non sarò mai io la causa. Se vi ammazzano significa che non siete buoni nemmeno a sotterrare un paio di poliziotti. Se questa puttana dominicana ci fa arrestare, nonostante il turbo personalizzato, le gomme antiproiettili e i potenziamenti al 100%, significa che devo andare a fargli saltare in aria il club e il suo capo.

Disse il russo, col passamontagna in testa.

\- Attento a come parli fratello. Risparmiati per gli ostaggi.

Rispose Luis. Erano ormai vicini a destinazione.

\- Riconosco la banca. Siamo vicini. Siete pronti? Vi conviene non sgarrare, lo dico per la vostra incolumità.

Esclamò il russo, pronto a scendere e a far piovere piombo.

\- Forse sarà inutile dirvelo, ma tenete la testa sulle fottute spalle.

Concluse Luis parcheggiando fuori la banca. Si trovavano vicino al quartiere di Chamberlain Hills, luogo posseduto dalla gang Forum.

Ronaldo, che si trovava vicino alla portiera, aprì uscendo insieme a tutti i Lost. Uscirono anche Luis e il russo.

\- Andiamo, cazzo!!

Gridò il russo correndo verso l'entrata. Gli altri sette lo seguirono. Gektor aprì la porta con un potente calcio.

\- Questa è una rapina, mani in alto!!

I civili balzarono dalla paura.

\- A terra. Che nessuno di voi pensi di fare l'eroe, vi piazziamo tre chili di piombo nel culo.

Disse Ronaldo, mirando successivamente con la carabina i cassieri.

\- Chi di voi ha il C4, allievi?

Chiese il russo, voltandosi verso i suoi compagni.

\- Uuhm. Quale C4?

Chiese Anthony, cominciando a preoccuparsi.

\- Porca troia, siete dei cazzo di dilettanti! Andate all'Inferno!!

Gridò a squarciagola. Uscì dalla banca e riaprì la portiera del furgone, prendendo la busta col C4 e rientrando.

\- Vedete un po' voi se devo fare tutto io. Vi pare giusto, gente?

Chiese il russo spiegando le braccia e passando il C4 a Ronaldo.

\- Piazzalo dove sai tu.

Il capo dei Lost eseguì. Piazzò quindi la bomba su una grossa cassaforte di metallo. Secondo Gektor, dietro la porta c'erano un bel po' di soldi.

\- Il C4 è in posizione ed esploderà tra... Cinque minuti.

Disse, tornando insieme ai suoi compagni.

\- Ora ascoltate gente, io, il dominicano, il russo e i fratelli-

\- Perché cazzo gli dai tutte queste informazioni, vuoi farci arrestare, coglione?

Chiese Luis con tono minaccioso al capo della banda.

\- Chiudi il becco autista, tu pensa a guidare quel furgone e lascia a me il dialogo coi bambini.

Rispose Ronaldo avvicinandosi a questo di un passo.

\- Non lo dico solo per me. I Lost finiranno per far incazzare la gente sbagliata se fate troppo i cazzoni.

Disse Luis.

\- Ecco, ora hai detto Lost, questo non gli faciliterà di trovare la nostra identità, sbaglio?

Chiese Ronaldo innervosendosi sempre più.

\- Vaffanculo, prima di dirmi cosa fare evita di inniettarti nelle vene tutta quella merda ogni cazzo di giorno!!

Alzò il tono della voce spintonandolo.

\- AVETE ROTTO I COGLIONIII!!!

Il mafioso russo sparò a caso sei colpi di carabina su Buck e Jeremy, che non c'entravano nulla. Caddero entrambi a terra col petto sanguinante.

\- Merda, fratelli!! Porca puttana!!

Jared perse il controllo. Corse verso il russo e gli sbatté la carabina in faccia facendogli perdere i sensi. Stava per mirarlo e spararlo, ma Ronaldo corse verso di lui e lo fermò, mentre Anthony cercava di sentire il battito del cuore dei due Lost appena colpiti.

\- Fermo fratello, non peggiorare la situazione! Ci serve vivo. Se lo uccidiamo ci verranno un sacco di brutti ceffi a cagare il cazzo!

Esclamò il capo della banda trattenendogli un braccio.

\- Che si fottano! Ha appena seccato due fratelli, 'sto schizzato rottinculo!!

Gridò Jared avvicinando la faccia a quella di Ronaldo in maniera minacciosa.

\- Bisogna ragionare, non agire di fottuto istinto.

Rispose Ronaldo, mollandolo.

\- Sembra proprio che non te ne freghi un cazzo dei fratelli. Quasi quasi sparo anche te, che ne dici?

Chiese spintonandolo. Dalla forza, il capo della banda cadde a terra.

\- Woh, woh. Woh, woh.

Anthony si alzò e porse una mano a Ronaldo per farlo alzare.

\- Devi darti una cazzo di calmata, Jared.

Disse Ronaldo con l'affanno, cominciando a perdere la pazienza.

\- E tu devi cominciare a pensare ai fratelli. Per colpa del tuo menefreghismo se ne stanno andando più alla volta. Finirai per farci ammazzare tutti quanti!!

Gridò il Road Captain dei Lost.

\- Vattene dalla città!

Esclamò Ronaldo. Ormai aveva perso le staffe anche lui.

\- Scusa? Dici?

Jared lo puntò con la carabina speciale. Improvvisamente Anthony diede un prepotente calcio all'arma del Road Captain facendogliela balzare via e lo mirò esso con la carabina.

\- Non sei leale, Anthony.

Disse Jared.

\- Hai appena pronunciato il mio cazzo di nome. Stai sbagliando, fratello. Bada a ciò che fai.

Rispose Anthony.

\- Butta giù il cannone!

Esclamò Jared, fuori controllo.

\- Promettimi che non seccherai nessun fratello.

Gli chiese l'Enforcer, tremando per il brutto momento.

\- Ma fottiti Anthony, tu non mi dici cosa fare.

Lo colpì con un cazzotto in faccia facendolo indietreggiare e gli rubò la carabina da mano, mirandolo. Solo che, come se non bastassero i problemi, il C4 esplose e si avviò l'allarme.

\- Diablo, que mierda.

Luis lasciò perdere il litigio e corse a prendere i soldi. Ormai era fatta, non potevano tirarsi indietro.

\- Molla l'arma, fratello. Lo sai che non vuoi uccidermi.

Anthony alzò le mani, mirato da Jared.

\- Sono un po' indeciso. Tu stavi per uccidere me!

Ronaldo sparò improvvisamente dieci colpi di carabina sotto al collo di Jared. Questo cadde immediatamente al suolo, inevitabilmente morto.

\- Merda! Fratello, hai seccato Jared!

Disse Anthony con un nodo alla gola dalla collera.

\- Lui voleva uccidere me e te!! Forza, fratello. Entreranno altri membri e rifaremo la banda. Io, te, Steven... Fratelli.

Disse il capo della banda, pattandogli la spalla. Era un brutto momento per tutti i Lost. Il vice capitano era talmente scandalizzato da non aver aperto bocca. Luis uscì dalla porta esplosa con una borsa contenente soldi.

\- Abbiamo i soldi, caricate il russo e andiamocene da qui!

Esclamò Luis, avviandosi all'uscita.

\- ... Porca puttana.

Steven scuotè la testa ed aiutò Anthony e Ronaldo a scortare Gektor nel furgone. Appena usciti, venne la polizia. Ben dieci volanti che bloccavano tutte le strade. I tre Lost aumentarono quindi il passo. Luis aveva già aperto le portiere dietro, ed era già salito al volante. Quindi buttarono il mafioso nel retro del furgone, chiusero le portiere e il dominicano partì schiacciando prepotentemente il pedale.

Urtò un posto di blocco scegliendo la strada ad ovest. Girò successivamente a nord. Le auto della polizia non fecero in tempo a mettere in moto che Luis fece già numerose svolte per seminare i piedipiatti.

\- Se posso chiedere, che cazzo è successo lì dentro?

Chiese Luis.

\- Il russo ha freddato Buck e Jeremy. Jared ci ha visto rosso e ha minacciato di uccidere me e Anthony. Noi abbiamo seccato Jared. Dispiace a tutti noi, ma quel figlio di puttana cominciava ad essere pericoloso.

Spiegò Ronaldo, sistemando meglio Gektor.

\- Sembra che siate stati colpiti da una maledizione o qualcosa del genere. C'è sempre un problema tra voi.

Evidenziò il buttafuori del Maisonette 9 continuando a svoltare evitando semafori e altro.

\- Hai ragione, merda. Ora che Jared ha colpito il russo bisognerà vedere che cazzo succederà... Spero di calmarlo informandolo che Jared è morto.

Rispose Ronaldo. Aveva ormai capito che questo aveva molto potere, e sarebbe stato in grado di sterminare completamente i Lost.

\- Tu mi sembri un tipo a posto, "Luis". Perché non entri a far parte dei nostri?

Chiese Steven, con le mani unite tra di loro e guardando il pilota.

\- Per assumere droga giorno e sera e finire ammazzato nel giro di pochi mesi? Preferisco di no.

Rispose il dominicano senza peli sulla lingua.

\- Nessuno di noi usa più quella merda, spero. Da quando il nostro ex capitano Johnny è morto sotto effetto di cocaina, ci siamo allontanati dagli stupefacenti.

Affermò Anthony.

\- Come vuoi, bro. Vi lascio dal russo con i soldi, appena si risveglia mettetelo al corrente della situazione e cercate di non farvi ammazzare, eh?

Concluse Luis, giungendo alla villa di questo a Vinewood Hills. Parcheggiò il furgone dietro la sua Schafter, ed uscì levandosi il passamontagna.

Uscirono anche i Lost, appoggiando Gektor vicino al cancello attendendo il suo risveglio. Luis, quindi, salì sulla sua Schafter e se ne andò.

I Lost saranno leali col mafioso russo? O faranno incastrare qualcuno?


	23. Collaborazione Pericolosa

I Lost però, ci pensarono un attimo su. Il mafioso russo era chiaramente mentalmente instabile. Probabilmente, spiegargli la situazione non avrebbe placato la sua ira. Quindi, presero la borsa coi soldi, montarono sulle moto e se ne andarono lasciando Gektor a terra vicino al cancello di casa sua. Non sapevano ancora quanti soldi erano, ma di certo non pochi; dovevano solo eliminare ogni sicario russo mandato ad ucciderli.

Niko's P.O.V

Passarono diverse ore. Niko aveva chiesto a Michael se poteva aiutarlo a trovare i motociclisti, informandolo del decesso di suo cugino e che voleva vendetta. Gli rispose di no, evitando di informarlo di Lester; l'hacker non avrebbe apprezzato aiutare uno sconosciuto qualunque. Quindi l'europeo rassegnato, tornò nella sua auto e guidò verso Paleto Bay, aspettando di avere i contatti giusti per trovare i killer del cugino. Ironia della sorte, gli squillò il telefono. Niko rispose alla chiamata.

\- Pronto?

\- So della morte di tuo cugino, e posso dirti anche chi è stato, darti il loro indirizzo. Parliamo da vicino, vieni a casa mia in Vinewood Hills vicino l'autostrada per Sandy Shores. Riconosci la casa notando due uomini in giacca e cravatta lì fuori.

Disse tutto d'un fiato un uomo dall'accento russo, per poi staccare.

\- Cosa? Come sai... Pronto? Pronto?!

l'Europeo fece dietrofront. Aveva appena raggiunto l'autostrada per Sandy Shores, quindi era anche vicino. Dopo un paio di minuti arrivò e parcheggiò di fronte al cancello automatico nero. Scese dal veicolo.

\- Sei Niko Bellic?

Chiese una delle due guardie.

\- Sì, un uomo per telefono mi ha detto di venire qui.

Rispose l'europeo, indossando una giacca marrone e dei pantaloni neri a strisce bianche.

\- Mi segua.

Le due guardie aprirono il cancello con un telecomando e si avviarono nell'appartamento. Una volta entrato, il mafioso russo sparò con una pistola le due guardie affianco a lui. Niko, dallo jumpscare si abbassò velocemente.

\- Che cazzo?

Disse Niko credendo di essere in trappola.

\- Mi guardavano come se fossi uno stronzo. Seguimi, dobbiamo parlare di cose serie. E, di tuo cugino.

Gektor si avviò alla stanza delle discussioni seguito dall'Europeo.

Si sedette sul divano, Niko fece lo stesso un po' disorientato.

\- Io so chi sei. So tutto di te. E so anche della tua situazione.

Disse il mafioso russo velocemente, puntandolo con un dito mentre teneva una pistola nell'altra mano.

\- Ma non mi dire...

Rispose il rapinatore di Liberty City.

\- Tu sei Niko Bellic. Lavoravi con tuo cugino Roman nella Bellic Enterprises, un'impresa di taxi che nessuno si calcola rispetto alla Downtown Cab. Co. Ti sei sporcato le mani per la prima volta a Liberty City seccando tre strozzini albanesi, lavorando successivamente per Elizabeta Torres, Packie McReary, Jimmy Pegorino e addirittura il capo della famiglia Gambetti.

Disse il mafioso russo, guardandolo dall'altro lato del divano. Era molto informato, senza dubbio.

\- Come sai tutto questo?

Chiese l'europeo, con le mani unite.

\- Tra i miei uomini ci sono molti hacker. E poi ti comportavi come se non mi credessi.

Rispose Gektor.

\- Hm... Dimmi di Roman, ora. Dove si trovano quei motociclisti?

Chiese Niko, non facendosi impressionare più di troppo.

\- Piano, piano. Ogni cosa a tempo debito. Devi prima farmi un favore, ovviamente.

Rispose il mafioso russo accarezzando la sua pistola come per intimidirlo. Niko restò neutro.

\- Dall'ultima volta con Dimitri Rascalov non collaboro più con la mafia russa. Mi dispiace.

Rispose Niko, un po' scocciato.

\- Non hai scelta. Qui sono io che faccio le regole, bello. E poi, i miei bersagli sono proprio quelli che hanno ucciso tuo cugino Roman, facendogli saltare in aria l'abitazione.

\- E tu che hai a che fare con me e Roman?

Chiese Niko.

\- Quei bikers lavoravano con me. Li ho portati ad una rapina. Mi hanno stordito e se ne sono scappati coi soldi, quei coglioni. Solo che io non ho più bigliettoni per lavorare in grande, mi serve un aiuto.

Illustrò Gektor.

\- Fammi sentire.

\- Quando lavoravano ancora per me, gli ho acquistato una clubhouse. Dovrebbe trovarsi a Rockford Hills. Vai lì e NON ucciderli. Stordiscili, rinchiudili in auto e portali da me. Avranno una morte lenta e dolorosa. E se li trovi, porta anche i miei soldi.

Concluse Gektor, sorridendo.

\- La mia auto non è certo l'ideale per un lavoro del genere.

Rispose Niko, consapevole del catorcio che guidava.

\- Usa il mio bel furgone. Ha vetri oscurati, gomme antiproiettili e turbo personalizzato.

\- Ora sì che ci siamo.

Niko si alzò e si avviò fuori.

\- Ah, e Niko... Niko Bellic... Non azzardarti a tornare qua senza quei motociclisti e/o i miei soldi...

Aggiunse il mafioso russo mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. l'Europeo annuì ed uscì, salendo sul furgone e dirigendosi al posto.

Lost's P.O.V

\- Eheheh, guarda qua! Siamo ricchi, fratelli. Fottutamente ricchi.

Affermò Ronaldo. Stavano analizzando la borsa, erano ben due milioni di dollari.

\- Sapete una cosa, fratelli? Che si fotta il russo. Abbiamo abbastanza soldi per metterglielo prepotentemente nel culo.

Disse Steven, tenendo per le mani una mazzetta piena di bigliettoni.

\- Senti Anthony, io e il capo cazzone qui andiamo a fare un po' di shopping per la banda. Sai tenere a bada la clubhouse nel frattempo? Lo sai che non possiamo lasciarla vuota.

Chiese Steven, alzandosi.

\- Certo, non preoccupatevi. Conosco bene la mia pistola.

Rispose l'Enforcer, alzandosi anche lui e Ronaldo.

\- Allora a dopo, badante. Altro che schiava nigeriana.

Ironizzò il capo dei Lost uscendo di casa con tre mazzette di soldi, seguito da Steven.

\- Vaffanculo, fratello.

Rispose ridacchiando. Lasciare Anthony lì da solo, però, è stato uno sbaglio. Sta per giungere lì un europeo molto incazzato.

Niko's P.O.V

Passarono una decina di minuti. Il rapinatore di LC giunse finalmente sotto la lussuosa clubhouse, parcheggiando il furgone sotto l'entrata. Uscì portando con sé una pistola, ed entrò sfondando la porta con un calcio. Usò l'ascensore, che portava a tre piani: Appartamento, tetto e cantina. Cliccò sul 2 pulsante. Dopo pochi secondi giunse all'appartamento dunque, ed entrò.

Anthony era sdraiato sul divano a guardare tv e sgranocchiare patatine.

\- Siete già di ritorno, fratelli? Dimenticata la testa?

Chiese l'Enforcer convinto fossero Ronaldo e Steven. L'ascensore faceva da campanello quando raggiungeva una destinazione. Niko non rispose e corse verso questo mirandolo con una pistola. Anthony balzò seduto alzando le mani.

\- Dove sono gli altri? Rispondi, stronzo.

Gli disse nervoso.

\- Tu sei quello che ha tirato una testata a Steven. Cosa cazzo vuoi?

Chiese guardandolo negli occhi con le mani alzate.

\- Rispondi alla mia domanda.

\- Di certo non sono qui.

Gli rispose velocemente un po' nervoso.

\- E i soldi? Quelli che avete rubato al mafioso russo? Ti conviene dirmelo.

Chiese continuandolo a mirare.

\- Se li sono portati i fratelli uscendo, te lo giuro.

Gli rispose. In realtà i due si erano portati solo qualche decina di migliaia di dollari, la borsa era ancora nascosta in casa.

\- Peggio per te.

Gli sbattè violentemente la pistola in testa, facendolo svenire. D'altronde per la botta cominciò a sanguinargli il punto colpito.


	24. L'Eroico Anthony Enochiani

Anthony's P.O.V

Il diciannovenne Enforcer si risvegliò legato ad una sedia in una cantina. Di nuovo. Davanti a lui c'era solo Gektor, Niko stava cercando gli altri Lost.

\- Dove mi trovo? Merda. Merda.

Cominciò ad agitarsi.

\- Ben risvegliato, Anthony Enochiani.

Come al solito, il mafioso russo sapeva ogni cosa dei suoi bersagli. In questo caso, anche il cognome.

\- Ben risvegliato un cazzo. Cosa ci faccio qui?

Aveva del sangue seccato sulla fronte.

\- Ho saputo che tu e la tua banda avete sgarrato... E io vi avevo avvisati di cosa sarebbe successo in quel caso.

Rispose Gektor, prendendo da un tavolo un piccolo coltellino.

[WARNING: Contenuti forti.]

Il mafioso si avvicinò al diciannovenne.

\- Butta giù la lama...

Gli disse, agitandosi.

\- Dimmi dove sono i tuoi amici e i miei soldi.

Ribattè Gektor, col coltellino avvicinato al viso dell'Enforcer.

\- Non ti dico un cazzo. Lost per sempre. Ammazzami pure, non me ne frega.

Disse sicuro di sé. Dentro se stesso però, aveva paura. Dopotutto era solo un ragazzo, e nonostante fosse abituato alle sparatorie, ora stava per subire un a dir poco doloroso trattamento.

\- Sbagliato, caro...

Parlò a tono basso, tagliandogli molto lentamente il viso a partire da vicino l'occhio a vicino la bocca. Non infilzò molto profondamente.

\- Porca puttana! Smettila, stronzo!!

Gridò a squarciagola in preda all'insopportabile dolore. Il russo rimosse la lama, e il viso dell'Enforcer cominciò a sanguinare abbondantemente.

\- Riformulo la domanda: dove sono gli altri Lost e i miei soldi?

Chiese, impugnando il coltellino con la lama sanguinante.

\- Sono andati a sparpagliare i tuoi soldi di merda per la banda. Non riavrai indietro neanche un centesimo, questo è tutto ciò che so.

Disse stringendo i denti per il dolore.

\- Sbagliato di nuovo...

Ribattè a tono basso. Gli levò la giacca di pelle buttandola a terra e gli tagliò la maglia bianca lasciandola cadere divisa in due sulla sedia. Poi, gli infilzò il coltellino poco sotto l'ombelico, cominciando molto lentamente a scendere.

\- Tra poco arriverò all'uccello. Ti conviene parlare.

Evidenziò Gektor senza alcun rimorso.

\- Vaffanculo!! Merda... Merda! CAZZO, MI STAI FACENDO MALE, COGLIONE!

Gridò nuovamente a squarciagola stringendo i denti. Qualcosa però interruppe il procedimento poco prima che la lama arrivasse al pene.

Erano i due compagni di Anthony, scortati da alcune guardie con le mani legate.

\- Cosa cazzo sta succedendo qui?!

Chiese ad alta voce Ronaldo notando Anthony sanguinare e gridare dal dolore.

\- Oh, guarda un po' che bella sorpresa.

Gektor rimosse la lama dal corpo di Anthony avanzando verso Ronaldo e Steven.

\- Il signor Bellic vi chiede di essere atroci e senza pietà. Si è però rifiutato di assistere.

Disse una guardia. Le due guardie cominciarono a legare i due alla sedia.

\- Cosa ti ha combinato 'sto schizzato, Anthony?!

Chiese Steven impressionato dal taglio vicino al pene.

\- Puoi immaginate, fratello. Fa un dolore inimmaginabile.

Rispose scuotendo la testa con tono sconfortato sull'orlo di piangere. Certe emozioni non possono essere controllate in certe occasioni.

\- Sei un pezzente, Gektor. Slegami queste mani e vediamo chi vince ad un combattimento corpo a corpo, eh?

Chiese spontaneamente, ormai legato alla sedia, il capo dei Lost.

\- Preferisco di no.

Rispose, avvicinandosi col coltellino a Ronaldo.

\- Hey, non ti azzardare...

Improvvisamente Anthony si alzò di scatto, buttando violentemente il mafioso russo a terra. Si era nuovamente slegato usufruendo del coltellino sempre conservato nella tasca del jeans.

\- Ora vediamo quanto vali, figlio di puttana! Ti sfascio quella testa di cazzo che ti ritrovi!!

Gridò mettendosi in posizione di combattimento. Era chiaramente palestrato.

\- Anthony, un aiutino?

Chiese Steven. Gektor però si rialzò, lanciando il coltellino contro l'Enforcer. Gli venne ficcato poco sopra l'ombelico.

\- Merda.

Si rimosse da sé la lama conficcata e sferrò un calcio alle parti intime di quest'ultimo, costringendolo a mantenerseli qualche secondo per il dolore.

\- Ora non hai più la tua arma, figlio di puttana. E io sono pronto a ficcartela su per il culo.

Disse Anthony attendendo si riprendesse. L'Enforcer successivamente, per le ferite riportate, svenne lasciando rimbalzare il coltellino. Ronaldo con un'abile mossa la calciò portandosela alla mano sinistra dietro di lui, e cominciò a slegarsi. Si alzò velocemente e si affrettò a slegare Steven.

\- Siete delle cazzo di sanguisughe!

Il russo si riprese e cominciò a pestare violentemente la faccia di Anthony. Oltre che prepotentemente, lo faceva anche veloce. I due membri del Lost MC si alzarono e spintonarono via Gektor.

\- Anthony! Mi senti?

Chiese ormai inutilmente Ronaldo. Il russo si riprese e gli diede un ulteriore scaricata di calci, facendogli abbondantemente sanguinare il viso. Ormai era difficile che questo fosse ancora in vita.

Ronaldo gli tirò contro il coltellino, ma lo mancò miserabilmente.

\- Hai una fottuta mira di merda!

Disse Steven, per poi prendere Gektor per il collo.

\- Hai ucciso già Buck e Jeremy bello, ti conviene sperare che nostro fratello Anthony sia ancora vivo e vegeto.

Gli sbattè poi la testa contro il muro facendogli perdere i sensi, caricò Anthony sulle spalle e cominciò a correre.

\- Io ti copro le spalle, fratello.

Una guardia armata corse verso Ronaldo. Questo, istintivamente, gli ficcò il coltellino in gola mollandolo e afferrandogli la pistola.

\- Ora siamo ad armi pari, figli di puttana!

Esclamò il capo della banda puntando ovunque con la pistola ad una mano. Sparò ad ogni guardia che gli si metteva davanti scortando Steven fino al furgone del mafioso. Ronaldo andò al volante, Steven con Anthony dietro.

\- Come sta?

Chiese il capo dei Lost uscendo velocemente dalla villa.

\- Non ha per un cazzo una bella cera. Gli ha pestato la fottuta faccia!! Se non è morto, riporterà sicuramente danni cerebrali.

Rispose Steven, tenendo il compagno svenuto/morto. Perdeva abbondantemente sangue dalla faccia, tanto che aveva già verniciato gli interni del furgone.

\- Cosa mi dici del battito del cuore? Dimmi che è ancora vivo.

Disse Ronaldo, cominciando a scendere da Vinewood Hills. Steven avvicinò la testa al petto di Anthony. Pur impegnandosi, non sentiva nulla.

\- ... È andato, fratello.

Disse portando un braccio dietro al deceduto corpo dell'Enforcer.

\- Merda. Non Anthony. Per quanto giovane, era uno fra quelli coi controcazzi in banda.

Disse Ronaldo con un nodo alla gola. Al vicecapo dei Lost invece, scese una lacrima e cominciò a piangere in silenzio, continuando ad abbracciare il deceduto corpo di Anthony dalla faccia sanguinante, tagliuzzata e pestata.

\- Io e te siamo ciò che resta del Lost Motorcycle Club. Sarà meglio tenersi strette le penne.

Disse Ronaldo, giungendo a Rockford Hills.

\- Cosa intendi fare con questo povero Cristo? Per quanto un criminale figlio di puttana fosse, non accetterei mai che venisse seppellito nel deserto. Povero ragazzo, merita un funerale come si deve.

Disse Steven continuando a piangere, abbracciando forte il deceduto Enforcer. Quando era in vita ha sempre dimostrato grande affetto per gli altri Lost, e fatto il possibile per far cessare liti tra questi. Si era fatto volere bene un po' da tutti. La fine che aveva fatto, certo, non era delle migliori per uno del suo calibro.

\- Certo che organizziamo un funerale come si deve. Anthony Enochiani... Sei perduto, ma non dimenticato, fratello. Ci mancherai.

Puntualmente il cielo si oscurò.

\- Contatto un'agenzia di onoranze funebri. Merita tutto il rispetto dei suoi conoscenti, povero ragazzo.

Aggiunse Steven, demoralizzato come non mai.

La banda dei Lost sembra essere andata in pezzi. Moriranno anche gli ultimi due componenti? I Lost avranno la loro vendetta su Trevor e Gektor? Di certo, entrambi hanno toccato più di un tasto dolente.


	25. Il Funerale

Passarono alcuni giorni. Era notte, stava piovigginando con piccole scariche di fulmine. I parenti di Anthony e i Lost si stavano dirigendo al cimitero di Los Santos, per eseguire il funerale del deceduto Anthony Enochiani.

Si avvicinarono dunque alla tomba, tutti vestiti eleganti. La famiglia di Anthony sembrava essere ricca dagli abiti marcati che indossavano.

\- Oggi siamo qui riuniti per ricordare il giovane Anthony. Ci è stata data notizia del suo decesso solo pochi giorni fa. Il ragazzo è morto davvero brutalmente. Non si meritava di certo questo, età giovane o meno. Nessun uomo se lo merita.

La mamma del ragazzo, indossante un cappello di paglia, si asciugò una lacrima. Era evidentemente giovane, aveva sulla trentina di anni.

\- Anthony Enochiani... Morto all'età di 19 anni... È stato ammazzato in seguito ad affari con la banda criminale "Lost Motorcycle Club", erro?

Chiese l'ufficiale di stato civile, guardando i due Lost vestiti in giacca e cravatta.

\- Sì. Purtroppo ultimamente abbiamo avuto numerosi problemi. Anthony era consapevole dei rischi, e ha deciso ad ogni modo e ad ogni condizione di restare con noi.

Rispose Ronaldo, con le mani unite in segno di rispetto.

\- Gliel'avevo sempre detto di non immischiarsi con la criminalità. I soldi li aveva, non aveva bisogno di... Questo.

Disse il padre del deceduto ragazzo, vestito con abito elegante grigio.

\- Avete qualche parola, voi due componenti della banda criminale Lost MC, in segno di rispetto alla famiglia Enochiani?

Chiese l'ufficiale di stato civile.

\- Sì. Vi chiedo scusa, ultimamente abbiamo tirato un po' troppo la corda con le persone sbagliate. Pensate un po', oltre ad Anthony ci hanno lasciati molti altri fratelli. Abbiamo cercato di salvarlo, ma una volta portato via il suo cuore aveva già cessato di battere.

Spiegò Steven, ancora demoralizzato.

Improvvisamente entrarono qualche trentina di uomini armati nel cimitero, a passo lento. Raggiunsero la lapide di Anthony. Davanti a questa massa di uomini c'era il killer, il colpevole di tutto questo dolore. Gektor.

\- Sono in ritardo?

Chiese il mafioso. Tutta l'attenzione dei presenti si spostò su di lui.

\- Vaffanculo, Gektor. Ti farò il culo più tardi... Domani... Dopodomani... Ma non ora.

Disse Steven guardandolo con aria incazzata e facendo capire la sua furia anche nel suo tono calmo e determinato.

\- Non c'è tempo per più tardi. Sai, io sono quel tipo di persona, Steven Millant... Al quale piace portare a termine i lavori conclusi a metà.

Disse alzando la pistola ad una mano e cominciando a sparare alle vittime del funerale.

Ronaldo e Steven corsero in due direzioni diverse, i familiari per la poca agilità vennero purtroppo colpiti. L'ufficiale di stato civile invece corse a passo davvero lesto, e si affrettò a chiamare la polizia.

\- Ora hai superato ogni limite.

Il vice-capitano dei Lost sparò tre colpi di pistola su tre dei suoi uomini, mentre questi si dividevano e scambiavano tempeste di proiettili.

\- OGNI CAZZO DI LIMITE!!

Si spostò dietro una lapide all'altra continuando a sparare.

\- Moriranno tutti oggi, fratello. Merda, ma i genitori di Anthony non si alzano?

Si chiese Ronaldo continuando a scambiarsi proiettili con i mafiosi russi.

\- Hanno seccato anche loro. È l'ora di vendicarci. Lost MC! Lost MC! Per sempre!!

Eliminarono i russi molto velocemente. Avevano perfezionato la mira, con l'esperienza. Dopo qualche minuto, il cimitero era pieno di cadaveri fuori dalle tombe. Solo un mafioso russo mancava all'appello.

\- Dov'è Gektor?!

I due corsero intorno al cimitero. Improvvisamente un auto sfrecciò via dal parcheggio, rilasciando un sonoro suono di sgommata.

\- Porca puttana!

I due corsero al carro funebre. Poco prima che lo potessero raggiungere però, questo esplose. Il telefono di Ronaldo squillò. Il russo lo stava chiamando. Rispose velocemente alla chiamata.

\- Farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per uccidere te e il tuo amico. Questa è guerra, caro mio. Non uscirai vivo da quel cimitero. Stanno arrivando miei uomini da ogni lato.

Staccò successivamente senza dare tempo al capo della banda di rispondere.

\- È una specie di imboscata, fratello. Stanno arrivando russi da ogni lato. Dobbiamo rubare un veicolo, alla vecchia maniera.

Esclamò Ronaldo correndo verso la strada. Una volta arrivati vicini ad un auto, spararono al pilota e cacciarono fuori dal veicolo l'autista.

\- Io non me la sento di scappare.

Disse Steven indeciso se entrare in auto o no. I russi stavano arrivando.

\- Fai ciò che senti, fratello. Io penso a Gektor, tu sfogati pure su quegli idioti. Conto su di te.

Gli rispose sorridendogli. Steven era uno di quelli nella banda con più esperienza con le armi da fuoco.

\- Bene, li faccio tutti secchi. Se sarò ancora in piedi, ci rivedremo alla clubhouse. A presto, fratello!!

Il vice-capitano corse dunque nuovamente nel cimitero, pronto a riprendere la sparatoria. Ronaldo sfrecciò via, aveva rubato un SUV.

Luis' P.O.V

Il dominicano stava riposando sul letto di casa sua. Una chiamata lo svegliò.

\- Chi cazzo è...

Prese il telefono e rispose mezzo intontito.

\- Luis Lopez, sono il tuo ex datore di lavoro. Quello con cui recentemente sei uscito insieme alla banda di bikers.

Disse il mafioso russo.

\- I debiti di Tony sono stati ripagati con quella rapina, ricordi?

Rispose il buttafuori del Maisonette 9.

\- Sarebbe così se quella banda di drogati non avesse sgarrato. Io ho provveduto ad uccidere uno della loro banda, ma adesso si sono divisi. Tutto ciò che devi fare è andare da me a prendere il pick-up fuori casa mia, guidarlo, raggiungere il cimitero di Los Santos, trovare il vicecapo dei Lost Steven, stordirlo, legarlo al pick-up per un piede e farti un bel giro. Avviserò ai miei uomini di non sparare una puttana dominicana da quelle parti.

Gli illustrò Gektor parlando velocemente.

\- Porca puttana. Va bene, ma questo è il mio ultimo lavoro per te.

Successivamente staccò e andò a vestirsi. Chiamò un taxi e si fece accompagnare vicino alla villa del russo. Uscì da questo ed entrò nel furgone con le chiavi appoggiate sul motore. Quindi cominciò a guidare verso il cimitero.

\- Ogni giorno con Tony è fantascienza. Vedi un po' tu se un buttafuori deve fare tutta 'sta merda.

Si sfogò tra sé e sé.


	26. La Sadicità di un solo Russo

Il dominicano giunse finalmente al cimitero. Una guardia lo accolse dentro.

\- Tu devi essere l'aiutante del signor Gektor. Il vice-capitano dei Lost si trova dentro, fa ciò che devi.

Gli disse con le mani unite. Il buttafuori del Maisonette 9 annuì. Entrò dentro al cimitero, e notò subito Steven. Lo riconobbe vedendo che sparava sulle altre guardie. Corse contro di lui e gli tirò un potente cazzotto dietro al collo, stordendolo immediatamente. Gli uomini di Gektor gli fecero l'ok con la mano e andarono verso i loro veicoli. Luis prese sulle spalle Steven e, come da richiesto, gli legò una gamba al retro del furgone.

\- E ora dove cazzo lo porto?

Si chiese scuotendo la testa pensando al fatto che sia esagerato ucciderlo in questo modo. Salì dunque sul pick-up e mise in moto. Cominciò a girare per Los Santos dirigendosi a Vinewood Hills, per non attirare l'attenzione di troppa gente. Il vice-capitano era ancora svenuto, ma quando si sveglierà, sarà il dolore a dargli il buon risveglio.

Ronaldo's P.O.V

Il capo del Lost Motorcycle Club stava ancora guidando il SUV rubato alla ricerca del mafioso russo. Nel mentre, gli tornarono a mente tutti i momenti passati con la sua banda, e puntualmente gli venne un nodo alla gola. Gli squillò nuovamente il telefono.

\- Pare che il tuo amico non se la stia cavando troppo bene.

Disse velocemente il russo.

\- Fottiti mangiaverza, appena esci fuori ti faccio un culo così.

Rispose il capo della banda.

\- Forse non è il momento adatto per pensare a me. Il tuo amico ha perso la battaglia e sta facendo un poco piacevole giro legato con una gamba ad un pick-up.

Lo informò con tono neutro.

\- Porca troia. Merda. Dove?

Chiese.

\- Che cazzo ne so? Non sono io il pilota. Posso però dirti che sono stato io a dare l'ordine. Addio.

Staccò la chiamata.

\- Quel russo rottinculo. Non posso perdere anche Steven.

Fece dietrofront con una sgommata.

Steven's P.O.V

Il vicecapo dei Lost si svegliò improvvisamente in seguito ai continui balzi dovuti alla corda.

\- Che cazzo? Oh merda, merda! Porca puttana!!

Si agitò notando che era legato ad un pick up in corsa.

\- Ferma 'sto coso! Sei un cazzo di sadico!!

Gridò sperando lo sentisse. Aveva il vestito sporco di terra e i capelli bagnati di sangue.

\- Merda... Il telefono. Devo chiamare Ronaldo. Merda.

Si pescò nella tasca e tirò fuori il suo cellulare. Digitò tra i contatti il nome del suo amico e avviò la chiamata.

Ronaldo's P.O.V

Gli squillò nuovamente il telefono. Notando il nome di Steven rispose velocemente stupito.

\- Fratello?

Disse il capo della banda.

\- Merda... Devi aiutarmi, Ronaldo!! Mi hanno stordito e legato ad un cazzo di furgoncino!!

Esclamò, con sottofondo le continue botte dovute ai balzi e al motore del furgone.

\- Dove ti trovi?!

Chiese ad alta voce.

\- Siamo a Rockford Hills, credo. Il posto mi è familiare. Siamo passati vicino alla nostra clubhouse, passa da Pitchers e svolta a sinistra per intercettare il veicolo, muoviti! AAH

Cominciò a gridare dal dolore.

\- Tieni duro, fratello.

Fortunatamente il biker si trovava nei dintorni. Svoltò velocemente per la strada verso il bar Pitchers, girò successivamente a destra e proprio di fronte gli capitò un pick-up bianco che evitò Ronaldo per poco.

\- Bingo!! Vi ho trovati, ora provo a bucare le ruote. Resisti.

Disse parlando a telefono. Questo però gli era caduto da mano e venne schiacciato dal SUV del capo dei Lost, e lui lo notò solo pochi secondi dopo aver parlato.

\- Merda.

Schiacciò l'acceleratore e sparò con la pistola sulla ruota sinistra, prendendola in pieno. Sparò successivamente su quella a destra. Il furgone sgommò parecchie volte in seguito agli pneumatici bucati e all'alta velocità.

Luis' P.O.V

\- Sta attento, centauro del cazzo.

Riprese a guidare cercando di non far sbandare il camioncino. Svoltò a sinistra per andare a Vinewood Hills, e Steven fece un grosso volo da terra esattamente come per la sgommata. Oltre che le ferite, avrà sicuramente la nausea.

Steven's P.O.V

Il vicecapo dei Lost aveva ormai l'abito totalmente sporco di sangue e terreno. Anche la sua faccia e le sue mani non erano messe meglio. Continuò ad urlare a squarciagola in preda al dolore.

\- Porca troia, non in salita!

Il ragazzo, per le condizioni, vomitò un mare di cibo spazzatura.

Ronaldo's P.O.V

\- Cazzo, che schifo.

Disse passando con l'auto sopra al vomito.

Luis' P.O.V

\- Questo cowboy moderno non molla... Fanculo, mi allontano e abbandono 'sto catorcio.

Disse il dominicano tra sé e sé. Approfittando di una parte di muro mancante, svoltò a destra cadendo da un'enorme altezza. Il Pick Up e Luis stavano quasi perfettamente, ma Steven...?

Ronaldo's P.O.V

Il capo dei Lost frenò notando che l'autista pareva aver commesso suicidio. Si affacciò giù e notò un uomo uscire dal veicolo e correre verso la città.

\- Col cazzo che scappi.

Rientrò nel SUV e si buttò anche lui. Precipitò a qualche metro di distanza dal pick-up, e uscì dal veicolo con un taglietto sul viso. Luis però era già bello che scomparso. Quindi Ronaldo pensò a liberare Steven. Si avvicinò a questo e lo vide tremare e piangere col corpo interamente graffiato, sporco e sanguinante. Senza fare parola corse verso la corda e provò a rompere l'incastro con tre calci, senza successo. Rassegnato, tornò vicino al compagno e si mise in ginocchio. I due non aprirono bocca, si limitarono a guardarsi negli occhi. Steven alzò lentamente la testa continuando a tremare e strinse la mano a Ronaldo, guardandolo con sguardo d'intesa. Il capo dei Lost prese la pistola dalla sua giacca, facendosi scappare una lacrima. Non disse nulla, Steven si fece capire semplicemente guardandolo. Continuarono a stringersi la mano per un po'. Poi, Ronaldo lo mirò in testa con l'arma da fuoco e, per porre fine al suo insopportabile dolore, pose fine alla sua vita con un veloce proiettile. Calò la testa, piangendo e continuando a tenere stretta la mano dell'appena deceduto miglior amico.

Per l'amicizia che s'era sviluppata tra i due, per Ronaldo era incredibilmente difficile accettare uno smacco del genere. Il suo orgoglio, coltivato in tanti anni, è andato in frantumi come cristalli. E la fiducia in se stesso se ne andò per sempre, lasciando il posto a rammarico e rancore.

\- I Lost... Sono andati tutti, sono rimasto l'unico superstite. No... Non posso perdonartelo, russo rottinculo.

Mollò la mano del deceduto Steven e, a malincuore, se ne andò a piedi con un nodo alla gola che lo torturava.


	27. La Fine di Gay Tony

Luis' P.O.V

Il dominicano stava correndo per Rockford Hills alla ricerca di un taxi. Nel mentre chiamò Gektor. Il russo gli rispose.

\- Il tuo bersaglio è morto. Ora i debiti di Tony sono del tutto ripagati, vero?

Chiese con un po' d'affanno.

\- Sì, sì sì, ottimo lavoro. Non chiamare più questo numero, si è creata troppa pressione. È il momento di lasciar calmare le acque, all'ultimo Lost penserò poi.

Gli rispose staccando, come per suo vizio, senza attendere la risposta dell'altro.

Niko's P.O.V

Passarono alcuni giorni. Era mattina presto, e Niko si svegliò ancora una volta in preda ad un incubo. Si mise lentamente seduto sul letto per poi alzarsi.

\- Roman... Mi dispiace così tanto, cugino...

Disse tra sé e sé guardando la foto della famiglia del deceduto cugino posata su un comodino. Andò poi a fare colazione, con i sensi di colpa che continuavano a tormentarlo. Accese la televisione, unica cosa che non lo faceva sentire totalmente solo.

\- Weazel News! Trovato nei pressi di Vinewood Hills un pick-up con legato un uomo vestito elegante. Il corpo è stato trovato senza vita, sporco di terreno e sanguinante, con un proiettile conficcato in testa. Secondo i medici sarebbe prima stato torturato guidando il furgoncino con l'uomo legato e successivamente ucciso. Il colpevole, secondo alcune telecamere di sorveglianza, sarebbe un uomo di età compresa tra i 30 e i 35 anni di pelle scura. La polizia sta interrogando chiunque somigli a questo. Il defunto secondo alcune testimonianze sarebbe un membro del Lost Motorcycle Club, ma niente è ufficiale.

Disse il conducente del telegiornale.

\- Sono scappati? Credevo il russo li avesse uccisi, porca troia.

l'Europeo prese il suo telefono e chiamò Gektor. Dopo alcuni secondi rispose.

\- Chi osa svegliarmi a quest'ora? Hai scelto la persona sbagliata a cui fare scherzi telefonici ragazzo, io sono un uomo molto potente, nel giro di pochi minuti ti verrò a far prelev-

\- Sono quello che ha sequestrato i tre Lost per te.

Lo interruppe un po' scocciato.

\- Eh? Niko, Niko Bellic, l'Europeo. Dimmi tutto. Dopo questa chiamata dovrò assolutamente cambiare telefono, c'è troppa pressione ultimamente.

Disse il russo.

\- Credevo avessi ucciso i Lost. Ti sono scappati per caso?

Chiese Niko, spegnendo la televisione.

\- Sì. Uno di quelli si è liberato e mi ha attaccato, ma gli ho tagliato così tanto il corpo da farlo svenire. E gli ho pestato la faccia a sangue. Poi mi sono introdotto al funerale di questo, in cui erano presenti gli altri due Lost scappati. Uno è stato torturato e ucciso da uno dei miei uomini, l'altro si ucciderà più avanti. Bisogna far prima calmare le acque, e io devo cambiare 'sto cazzo di telefono prima che mi trovi tre volanti di piedipiatti fuori casa.

Spiegò Gektor, parlando col solito fare lesto.

\- Ho un favore da chiederti.

Disse Niko.

\- Vieni a casa mia, non posso più parlare su questo coso. Cancella il mio numero e i miei eventuali messaggi, devo far rottamare questo aggeggio al più presto possibile. Ordinerò ad un mio uomo di farlo.

Rispose staccando poi la chiamata. Niko si alzò e saltò la colazione, dirigendosi alla sua auto.

Luis' P.O.V

Il dominicano si trovava a casa di Tony, in preda alle solite discussioni.

\- Ti rendi conto? Ho dovuto fare una cazzo di rapina e torturato un uomo. Questo solo per ripagare i tuoi fottuti debiti.

Si sfogò il buttafuori del Maisonette 9, girando intorno al tavolino vicino al divano.

\- L'importante è che ora è tutto finito, no? Mi hai cacciato anche da questo guaio. Grazie.

Rispose il suo datore di lavoro.

\- Ma vaffanculo. Io non sono pagato per fare 'sta merda.

Disse Luis.

\- Ok, ok, senti Louie... Ho qualcosa da dirti.

Disse Tony prendendosi una pausa.

\- Cos'altro hai fatto, venduto i club a qualche alieno di Venere?

Chiese Luis nervoso.

\- No. Un ultimo debito, con Don Percival, il capo della Merryweather.

Gli spiegò il capo del Maisonette 9.

\- Io sono fuori. Non ti aiuterò anche questa volta, sono tutti cazzi tuoi.

Gli disse girando senza meta per casa.

\- Ma non puoi lasciarmi in preda al mio destino, è il capo della fottuta Merryweather, mi farà uccidere!!

Esclamò.

\- Che si fotta. Io lavoro come buttafuori, non come sicario sottopagato.

Gli rispose Luis. Tony si alzò di scatto e prese una pistola dalla tasca della sua giacca mirandosi alla testa.

\- Aspetta, che cazzo vuoi fare?

Chiese avvicinandosi a lui. Tony fece un passo indietro.

\- Voglio farla finita, Luis. Non ho più nessun aiutante, Yusuf è morto, sono nella fottuta merda.

Gli disse pronto a premere il grilletto.

\- Devi smetterla con questi debiti e intascare solo le entrate dei club. E, devi smetterla con quelle cazzo di pillole. Non so che altro dirti, ora butta giù il cannone.

Gli rispose avvicinandosi ancora. Tony fece un altro passo indietro.

\- Mi spiace Luis, ti ho voluto bene... Addio... Addio!

\- Tony, merda!

Il dominicano si buttò addosso a lui facendogli rimbalzare via la pistola. Cadettero entrambi.

\- Vuoi farmi passare altri cazzo di guai? Quando la finirai con questa merda, eh?!

Gli chiese tenendogli ferme le mani con tono minaccioso.

\- Fottiti, ormai è un abitudine, lo sai meglio di me che non posso vivere senza i miei vizi.

Gli rispose Gay Tony.

\- Quindi cos'è che vorresti fare ora? Liberarti di me perché non ripago i tuoi inutili e continui debiti?

Gli chiese nuovamente.

\- Ci sono altri buttafuori al club e la situazione non va tanto male, se non vuoi aiutarmi potresti anche toglierti dalle palle Lou-Lou.

Gli rispose cercando di liberarsi. Luis non si controllò e lo prese a pesanti pugni in faccia parlando a ritmo di botte.

\- Ero la tua puttana ogni cazzo di giorno, ho rischiato tutto per te, fottuto stronzo!!

Gli gridò facendogli sanguinare il labbro e la guancia. Tony riuscì a toglierselo di dosso e si alzò velocemente indietreggiando.

\- Senti, si fa cosa si deve fare per sopravvivere. Una volta eri utile per mancanza di personale, ma adesso io e te siamo come due parenti, è solo una mano che ti sto chiedendo!!

Esclamò toccandosi la guancia sanguinante.

\- Troppo lavoro e paga scarsa. Vaffanculo Tony.

Prese la pistola da terra e lo mirò.

\- Non farlo, Luis. Io ti ho fatto uscire di prigione, ti ho creato. Ti ho messo sulla buona strada.

Gli elencò Tony Prince.

\- Sulla buona strada? Rischio più la morte stando al tuo fianco che spacciando con Henrique e Armando.

Gli rispose continuandolo a mirare.

\- ... Fanculo!

Corse in cucina. Luis lo seguì con la pistola sparandogli numerosi proiettili.

\- Posso farti fuori quando voglio. Quando cazzo voglio.

Camminò verso la cucina e schivò un coltello lanciatogli da Tony. Poi lo sparò al petto ad una mano. Questo cadde a terra sbattendo la testa contro il frigorifero.

\- L'hai voluto tu, Tony. Non avresti dovuto fare tutto questo.

Gli sparò un ultimo colpo in testa, mettendo a tutti gli effetti fine alla sua vita. Si affrettò poi ad uscire di casa con un po' di tristezza per l'atto appena eseguito. Nonostante i problemi che questo causava, erano soci da molti anni. Era di certo un colpo duro per il dominicano.


	28. The Lost and Deleted

Niko's P.O.V

L'Europeo giunse finalmente a casa del russo. C'erano le solite due guardie ad accoglierlo. Dunque entrò in casa e poi nella stanza delle discussioni, in cui lo aspettava Gektor seduto. Niko si sedette.

\- Dimmi cos'è che ti serve.

Gli disse senza nemmeno salutare.

\- Voglio sapere dove si trova il killer di mio cugino Roman.

Gli disse il rapinatore di LC con tono serio.

\- So per certo che quattro dei colpevoli sono già andati. Manca l'ultimo, Ronaldo, il capo del Lost Motorcycle Club. JIMMY! PORTA IL TUO CAZZO DI COMPUTER QUI!!

Esclamò. Una guardia entrò con in mano un portatile acceso.

\- Cosa le serve, signore?

Chiese.

\- Trovami Ronaldo, il capo dei Lost. Dovrei avere il suo numero, ma ho appena portato a rottamare quel telefono pieno di merda.

Disse portandosi due braccia dietro la testa e stendendosi sul divano.

\- Vediamo un po'...

Digitò sulla tastiera, alzato.

\- Trovato, è nel file dei nostri uomini. Ronaldo Retty.

Disse la guardia.

\- Avete un file con i miei dati?

Chiese Niko.

\- Sì.

Rispose direttamente senza giri di parole.

\- Vi conviene tenere al sicuro quelle informazioni.

Disse Niko continuando a pensare al cugino.

\- In questo momento si trova nel locale Hookers a Paleto Bay.

Confermò la guardia guardando i due.

\- C'è qualcuno con lui di cui devo liberarmi?

Chiese l'Europeo.

\- No, è l'ultimo superstite dei Lost. Molto probabilmente è da solo.

Rispose la guardia attendendo altri ordini.

\- D'accordo.

Si alzò e si dirisse fuori alzando una mano verso Gektor in segno di saluto.

Ronaldo's P.O.V

\- Perduti... Ma non fottutamente dimenticati, fratelli... Avrò la vendetta su quei figli di puttana...

Il capo della ormai imminentemente sciolta banda stava bevendo alcolici da Hookers. Era seduto in un tavolo da solo, e indossava i soliti abiti da Lost, sebbene la banda non esista più. Paleto Bay non era molto frequentata, effettivamente passava solo ogni tanto qualche veicolo nell'autostrada. C'erano Ronaldo, gli impiegati, la moto e il ristorante di pesce.

\- Portane un'altra, Gerald.

Disse Ronaldo.

\- Senti amico, io ho anche una coscienza. Non ti darò più da bere, prima riprenditi e poi ti darò tutto ciò che vuoi.

Rispose un commesso pulendo i tavoli.

\- Tutto?

Chiese con sguardo ironico.

\- Fottiti.

Rispose continuando a pulire.

Niko's P.O.V

L'Europeo stava giungendo al locale Hookers a bordo del suo catorcio. Trovandosi nelle vicinanze, doveva solo scendere la collina di Vinewood Hills, svoltare e fare qualche chilometro.

\- Roman... È sempre stato magnanimo... Ma io non sono Roman. La mia famiglia ha un orgoglio. Giustizia sta per essere fatta, cugino... Riposa in pace.

Disse tra sé e sé guidando attentamente.

Ronaldo's P.O.V

\- Cos'è, hai litigato con i tuoi amici? Non sei mai venuto qui da solo. Almeno non ci saranno accoltellamenti.

Chiese il commesso, sedendosi di fronte a lui.

\- Sono andati, ragazzo. Morti uno dopo l'altro. Sono ciò che resta dei dannati e persi Lost MC.

Gli rispose strofinandosi gli occhi con due dita.

\- Ooooh... Mi spiace. Lupo solitario, eh? La vita è dura.

Gli disse un po' imbarazzato.

\- Vuoi entrare nei Lost, fratello? Rimettiamo in piedi la banda, io e te?

Chiese posando la testa sul tavolo.

\- Scusa ma devo rifiutare. Ho una famiglia e un lavoro onesto che mi mantiene.

Rispose il commesso guardandosi intorno.

\- Prima nei Lost c'era uno come te. Aveva una moglie ed un bambino, e lavorava nei marines... Jim Fitzgerald... Sì, è morto anche lui cinque anni fa per colpa di un mafioso italiano, Ray Boccino o qualcosa del genere...

Gli disse sgranchiendosi le braccia pronto ad andarsene.

\- Sembra che in questo posto vuoto stia finalmente venendo un cliente.

Disse il commesso notando una macchina arrugginita parcheggiare nel posto apposito.

\- Se è uno zoticone ladro o un albanese coltello-munito mi aiuti a liberarmene, eh?

Chiese spontaneamente Gerald a Ronaldo guardando l'auto.

\- Forse non sono abbastanza sobrio per darmi da fare con la mia bellissima e fidata pistola 9mm automatica, ma tentar non nuoce.

Si alzò prendendo una pistola dalla tasca della sua giacca di pelle.

Niko's P.O.V

l'Europeo uscì dal veicolo rimanendo la portiera aperta. Guardò per qualche secondo il locale per poi incamminarsi verso l'entrata. Salì quindi le poche scale e si trovò di fronte a Ronaldo e Gerald.

\- Io e te dobbiamo parlare.

Camminò verso il capo dei Lost e gli diede un cazzotto sul naso facendolo indietreggiare. Gli cadde la pistola da mano. Il commesso si allontanò di molti passi in preda al panico.

\- Chi cazzo sei tu, non sembri un uomo del russo.

Disse mantenendosi il naso.

\- Tu... Mi conosci eccome.

Si avvicinò a lui e si lasciò guardare in faccia.

\- Oh, tu sei lo zingaro che è entrato nella vecchia clubhouse e ha colpito Steven?

Chiese quasi cadendo in preda all'ubriacamento.

\- In persona.

Gli diede una ginocchiata nei testicoli facendolo cadere a terra. Questo rilasciò un breve urlo di dolore.

\- Oohw, le mie polpette...!

Esclamò ridacchiando.

\- Vaffanculo.

Gli diede un calcio nello stomaco.

\- Smettila stronzo, mi stai facendo male, ohohoh...

Aveva ormai la risata spontanea. l'Europeo si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui.

\- Io sono il cugino di Roman, quello che hai ucciso in casa sua insieme alla sua famiglia.

Gli disse alzandolo per la maglietta sotto la giacca. Gli diede poi un altro cazzotto sul naso facendolo ricadere.

\- Non me ne fotte una sega di chi faccio fuori.

Gli disse ancora ridacchiando.

\- Non avresti dovuto. È stato uno sbaglio. Devi sapere quando smetterla con gli stupefacenti.

Gli disse alzandolo nuovamente per la maglia.

\- Allora uccidimi!!

Gli gridò lacrimando e ridendo allo stesso tempo.

\- I miei fratelli sono morti. I Lost si sono sciolti, io sono ciò che rimane di questa merda. Voglio raggiungere Steven e Anthony all'inferno, voglio farla finita. Ammazzami!!

Gli gridò a squarciagola col naso sanguinante.

\- Non te la caverai con un semplice proiettile... Stronzo...

Prese la pistola da terra mollandolo. Lo mirò e gli sparò sette colpi sullo stomaco ognuno a distanza di qualche secondo.

\- Ma c'è una cosa che devi sapere...

Gli disse con lo stomaco sanguinante.

\- I Lost non agiscono più senza motivo da un bel po'... Ci è stato incaricato di uccidere tuo cugino.

Gli disse lasciandosi scappare un'altra grassa risata.

\- Chi?! Chi cazzo è stato!?

Gli chiese tirandolo nuovamente per la maglia.

\- Un mafioso russo... Gektor, residente a Vinewood Hills. Ha voluto uccidere tuo cugino per dei debiti che si è fatto al gioco d'azzardo.

Gli spiegò sorridendo.

\- Merda... Mi sono lasciato ingannare.

Disse tra sé e sé l'Europeo voltandosi.

\- Beh, almeno non ci hanno lasciato totalmente a mani vuote. Anzi, ci hanno messo praticamente apposto, i russi.

Aggiunse. Niko si voltò nuovamente verso il biker e gli mise una mano al collo stringendoglielo.

\- Vi hanno messo apposto? Quale somma?!

Chiese gridando.

\- Duemila bigliettoni, rottinculo. Tutti goduti fino ad adesso.

Gli rispose il biker ridendo ancora.

Niko guardò verso il basso cominciando a piangere.

\- ... Hai ucciso mio cugino per duemila dollari?

Chiese con tono disperato con un nodo alla gola.

\- Tu quanto ti saresti fatto pagare per ammazzare una persona priva di valore nel giro?

Chiese sorridendogli, faticando a parlare.

\- Mi hai rovinato la vita, idiota del cazzo!!

Lo spinse a terra.

\- Adesso... Ammazza me... E poi pensa a Gektor. Ha dato lui l'ordine, noi non avevamo nessun interesse nel farlo fuori. Te lo giuro.

Gli disse perdendo sangue dal naso e dallo stomaco.

\- Roman diceva sempre... Che con la violenza non si risolve nulla...

l'Europeo se ne andò dal locale facendo restare il biker a terra in fin di vita. Il commesso corse vicino a lui a soccorrerlo. Niko, con il viso bagnato dalle lacrime, tornò nella sua auto pronto a pareggiare i conti una volta per tutte con il vero killer di suo cugino.


	29. Preparazione Finale

[Capitolo più lungo del solito, in quanto FINALE. Per chi sono riuscito a far appassionare, magari riuscirà anche a leggere tutto! Lo divido in due parti per non fare troppi capitoli riguardante l'evento ]

Niko's P.O.V

l'Europeo stava guidando verso casa di Michael. Per quanto fosse personale la vendetta, era consapevole del fatto che Gektor fosse un uomo molto potente. Gli serviva aiuto.

\- Un ultimo lavoro. Per davvero, questa volta.

Disse tra sé e sé. Oltrepassò i limiti di velocità sorpassando le auto davanti a lui.

Gektor's P.O.V

\- Molto bene signore, l'ultimo Lost è in fin di vita e morirà presto dissanguato.

Avvisò una guardia in giacca e cravatta. Il mafioso russo stava sorseggiando del caffè.

\- Perfetto... È sempre utile girare la frittata a proprio piacimento, non dici? Sono davvero furbo, eh? Rispondimi prima che ti tagli la testa e pubblichi il video su internet!!

Esclamò Gektor dando un colpo sul tavolo.

\- S-Sì, furbissimo, signore. Una genialata.

Rispose tenendo le mani unite.

\- Ora che ci penso... I Lost sono morti, ma non ho ancora avuto indietro i miei soldi. E sono nelle fottute condizioni di un barbone.

Si lamentò il russo guardando verso il basso.

\- Posso mandare degli uomini a setacciare la clubhouse del Lost Motorcycle Club, signore.

Gli rispose la sua nuova guardia del corpo.

\- No, nessuno più metterà piede lì dentro. Anzi, manda degli uomini a bruciarla. Non portare nulla, ogni cosa appartenente ai Lost deve essere scordata. Brucia vestiti, moto, e cazzi vari. MUOVITI!!!

Gridò improvvisamente. La guardia balzò e corse fuori dalla stanza annuendo.

\- Mi ricordo molto bene di te, fratello...

Gektor rimase da solo, con in mano la tazza di caffè. Stava guardando una vecchia foto inquadrate un uomo di nostra conoscenza.

\- Mikhail... Presto chiunque ha contribuito alla tua morte verrà giustiziato. Riposa in pace, ragazzo mio.

Disse con tono più calmo del solito rivolgendosi alla foto. Uscì dunque fuori che Gektor era il fratello di Mikhail Faustin, noto gangster russo di Liberty City. Sorseggiò nuovamente il suo caffè guardando fisso il ritratto.

Niko's P.O.V

L'Europeo giunse finalmente a casa di Michael. Attraversò quindi il cancello automatico e parcheggiò nel vialetto. Uscì dal veicolo e bussò alla porta principale. Gli venne aperta la porta da una signora.

\- Tu devi essere Amanda, la moglie di Michael. Devo parlare con tuo marito, è permesso?

Chiese cercando di non urtarla.

\- Sì... Michael è nel salotto.

Lo fece entrare tornando in cucina. Non dava molta confidenza agli amici di suo marito, anche perché aveva molti pregiudizi su questi.

\- Niko... Vieni qui.

Gli disse Michael dall'altra stanza. l'Europeo andò, notando l'uomo di mezz'età sgranocchiare popcorn e bere birra.

\- Ho bisogno di parlare con te. Dobbiamo muoverci.

Gli disse il rapinatore di LC.

\- Qui non puoi parlare?

Chiese il rapinatore di LS mangiando altri popcorn.

\- Beh, c'è la signora, ehm...

Rispose gesticolando.

\- Ti capisco, ragazzo.

Si alzò dal divano andando verso i lettini e la piscina fuori casa. Niko lo seguì.

\- Allora... Cosa succede? Ti serve lavoro?

Chiese Michael sedendosi su un lettino.

\- Non proprio. Ho bisogno di un favore.

Cominciò a spiegare sedendosi sull'altro lettino.

\- C'è un russo di Vinewood Hills, Gektor... Ha fatto uccidere mio cugino e la sua famiglia facendoli saltare in aria in casa. Poi ha ordinato a me di uccidere i killer tenendomi all'oscuro della vera storia. Uno di quei killer mi ha raccontato la verità... E io voglio vendetta. Non tutti hanno uno stretto legame col proprio cugino... Ma lui mi ha accolto quando ho messo piede per la prima volta in America. È partito da un'impresa di taxi piena di debiti. Glieli ho ripagati tutti, l'ho salvato da continui problemi e con i lavori eseguiti nel corso dei mesi gli ho anche affittato molti alloggi tra cui uno molto costoso. Dopo aver finalmente risolto tutti i problemi, a Liberty City... Abbiamo capito che restare lì non sarebbe stata una buona idea. Troppi contatti sbagliati, troppa gente che conosceva il nostro volto. Quindi, con gli 800.000 dollari e passa che avevo guadagnato lavorando giorno e sera per la mafia, abbiamo preso il primo volo per Los Santos, nella speranza di uscire dal giro per sempre. Ma eccoci qui... Mi sono ritrovato nel bel mezzo del deserto con una casa vuota e triste, morto di fame e senza lavoro. Sono stato costretto a fare quella rapina. Mio cugino aveva anche una figlia, Michael, di soli cinque anni. Capiscimi.

Gli spiegò determinato. Michael ascoltò tutto con attenzione.

\- Capisco la situazione, ragazzo... Mi dispiace. Il russo è morto e ora ti senti lo stesso un senso di vuoto?

Chiese guardandolo negli occhi.

\- Non è morto. Ed è per questo che sono qui. So dove abita, e ho intenzione di farlo fuori. Solo che ha la villa ricoperta di mafiosi russi armati, andare da solo sarebbe un suicidio.

\- Conta su di me.

Lo interruppe Michael con tono serio. Niko aveva preso un po' il posto di Franklin, sentimentalmente, per l'uomo di mezz'età.

\- Devo fare delle chiamate... Mi sa che solo due omoni brutti e vecchi non combineranno tanto lì.

Aggiunse Michael prendendo il telefono dalla sua tasca.

Ronaldo's P.O.V

L'ultimo superstite dei Lost venne portato all'ospedale più vicino da un'ambulanza. Certo, era seriamente resistente per non essere ceduto con tutti quei colpi. Questo anche grazie all'europeo, che ha deciso di non dargli il colpo di grazia.

\- I proiettili non sono andati molto in profondità. Ora te li rimuoviamo... Molto lentamente...

Disse un medico nell'ospedale di Los Santos.

\- Butta giù il cannone, fratello.

Rispose il biker con tono minaccioso. Era senza maglia, sdraiato su un lettino in sala operatoria.

\- Vuoi vivere? Dimmi che vuoi vivere.

Gli disse il medico, cercando di tranquillizzarlo. Cercava di fargli l'anestesia tramite puntura.

\- No. Voglio raggiungere i miei fratelli all'inferno, non ho un cazzo di motivo per cui vivere.

Rispose agitandosi.

\- Uhm... Io sto solo facendo il mio lavoro, bello. Magari la prossima volta fatti sparare in un punto vitale, eh?

Ribattè il medico avvicinando la puntura.

\- Buona idea. Quanto durerà 'sta merda?

Chiese Ronaldo.

\- Qualche ora. Ti rimuoviamo i proiettili, inniettiamo del sangue, cuciamo le ferite e sei fuori. D'accordo? Non ti accorgerai di nulla se solo ti fai fare la puntura.

Gli spiegò il dottore.

\- Dovresti in oltre prenderti dei giorni di riposo.

Aggiunse.

\- Sì sì, senti, datti una mossa prima che ti ficchi quella puntura su per il culo.

Gli rispose agitato.

\- Sei tu il capo...

Quindi, il medico eseguì l'operazione.

Niko's P.O.V

\- Fare cosa? Amico, abbiamo appena finito con tutta quella merda e ora ci immischiamo con la mafia russa?

Chiese Franklin contrariato. Nel salotto di Michael c'erano dunque Michael, Franklin, Packie, Trevor e Niko.

\- Avanti Franklin, fallo per me. Dopotutto ti ho reso un uomo ricco, giusto?

Chiese Michael sorridendo.

\- Perché dovrei cacciare dai guai chi qualche settimana fa mi ha rotto un braccio, eh? Quasi quasi ci metto lui nel mirino.

Disse Trevor con tono inquietante.

\- Questo è esattamente ciò che non farai. E, se vuoi causare problemi, sei pregato di levarti dai coglioni e lasciare fare a noi.

Rispose Michael al compagno di rapine.

\- Col cazzo che mi perdo una sparatoria, suvvia, chi si credono di essere quelli della mafia russa? La Trevor Philips Industries sta per eliminare tutta la concorrenza!

Esclamò Trevor battendo le mani e agitandosi.

\- Packie, tu vuoi aiutarci?

Chiese Michael.

\- Come no, io e Niko siamo grandi amici. Certo, prima abbiamo lavorato insieme solo se pagati, ma ormai non ho bisogno di altri soldi.

Rispose l'irlandese.

\- Perfetto. Franklin, tu?

Chiese nuovamente voltandosi verso l'uomo di colore.

\- Facciamo questa cosa e poi basta con le cazzate da fantascienza, eh?

Rispose il gangster di South LS rassegnato.

\- Bene. Dobbiamo fare una sosta da Ammunation.

Disse Michael incamminandosi fuori casa. Gli altri lo seguirono.

\- Accomodatevi nel mio bolide, magari ci stiamo tutti.

Disse Packie. Indicò un SUV nero modificato da capo a piedi.

\- Te la stai spassando, eh, Patrick?

Chiese Niko sorridendo ironicamente. Salì al volante.

\- Sai, se avresti incontrato quest'uomo qualche mese fa ora saresti ricco quanto me.

Gli rispose Packie salendo accanto a lui. Gli altri tre salirono dietro.

\- Destinazione: Ammunation. Finiamo questa storia.

Disse Niko cominciando a guidare verso l'armeria.

Gektor's P.O.V

\- Sento che c'è un problema. C'è un enorme problema.

Si lamentò il mafioso russo con la sua guardia del corpo.

\- Si sfoghi con me, capo.

Rispose l'uomo.

\- Quel telefono è rimasto in casa troppo tempo. Ho paura che la polizia mi abbia già rintracciato. Sì, stanno arrivando qui. Me lo sento.

Spiegò nervoso guardando in basso nella sua cucina.

\- Vuoi che mandi degli uomini a bloccare le strade per giungere qui?

Chiese la guardia.

\- No. Raggruppa tutti i miei soldati qui. Li voglio oggi e il prima possibile, dì loro che se non si muovono li faccio ammazzare su commissione uno per uno.

Esclamò Gektor dando un calcio ad una sedia.

\- Sarà fatto.

Rispose, uscendo dalla stanza. Quanti uomini avrà a disposizione il russo...? La polizia sta arrivando per davvero...? E se sì, sono gli unici...?

[Potete prendervi una pausa se avete da fare altro, conoscendo i "limiti" di Wattpad. Vi ricordo dunque di tornare qui appena vorrete continuare il finale de "La vita è una sola"! In caso vuoi continuare a leggere, goditi pure il continuo già da ora.]

Niko's P.O.V

Passò una mezz'oretta. La macchina piena di criminali era giunta davanti all'Ammunation di Los Santos. Parcheggiarono, dunque, ed uscirono in massa.

\- Cazzo. Non mi sono portato neanche un dollaro appresso.

Disse Niko voltandosi.

\- Pago io per te, non preoccuparti. Oggi tuo cugino verrà vendicato.

Rispose Michael entrando.

\- Hanno ucciso Roman? Merda, e io che volevo stabilire una collaborazione tra la T.P.I e la Bellic Enterprises.

Disse Trevor entrando nel negozio d'armi. Entrarono tutti.

\- Benvenuti da Ammunation, armi unicamente per legittima difesa.

Disse il commesso a braccia conserte indossando un giubbotto antiproiettili per sicurezza.

\- Non badate a spese, dobbiamo affrontare un uomo molto cattivo.

Disse Michael a bassa voce.

\- Senti amico, passami una carabina speciale con mirino avanzato, caricatore esteso e ogni cazzo di potenziamento possibile.

Disse Franklin passando davanti alla fila.

\- Come dici tu. Sono settemila dollari, potenziamenti compresi.

L'uomo di colore scuotè la testa e gli passò una carta di credito. Il pagamento venne effettuato e il commesso gli passò l'arma già montata. Passò poi indietro lasciando passare Packie.

\- Un fucile avanzato, con ogni potenziamento.

\- 6500 dollari, prego.

E così via, tutti presero le loro armi pagando una cifra abbastanza adeguata. Uscirono dunque dal locale. Trevor fece una breve risata da pazzo maniaco impugnando il suo Lanciarazzi a ricerca.

\- Ti sembra il caso di prendere un fottuto lanciamissili? Non siamo terroristi.

Lo rimproverò Michael.

\- Sta zitto e monta in macchina, bello.

Rispose l'uomo pazzo salendo dietro. Le armi si prendevano molto spazio nel veicolo, ma si adeguavano.

\- Prossima destinazione: La casa del russo...

Disse Niko mettendo in moto, con tono determinato.

Ronaldo's P.O.V

\- Povero Cristo, deve aver passato brutti momenti. Ma lo capisco.

Disse il medico rimuovendogli l'ultimo proiettile dallo stomaco.

Niko's P.O.V

Passò un'altra mezz'oretta. I criminali si trovavano a Rockford Hills, vicini a Vinewood Hills.

\- Signor autista. C'è la sosta bagno?

Chiese Trevor.

\- Piscia in auto.

Rispose Niko senza degnarlo di sguardo.

\- Non ci provare, grand'uomo.

Disse Packie.

\- Non sono abituato a portare pannolini durante i viaggi. Se devo fare la pupù, cazzo, allora mi fermo e la faccio. E farete meglio ad adattarvi, cari fratelli.

Ribattè l'uomo con tono inquietante.

\- Rompicoglioni...

Niko frenò vicino alla strada che conduceva a Vinewood Hills. Trevor uscì e camminò verso un angolino, pronto ad urinare. Nel mentre, molti SUV neri andarono nella collina uno dopo l'altro.

\- Cos'è, una setta? Mi ricorda l'Epsilon Program...

Disse Michael guardando le auto.

\- Facevi parte di quei drogati?

Chiese Franklin col solito tono da frecciatina.

\- Mi sono lasciato coinvolgere all'inizio. Poi ho ucciso un bel po' di loro, rubati due milioni di dollari, una auto di questi stronzi, e poi mi hanno purtroppo bandito dal gruppo.

Spiegò Michael.

\- Alla faccia della fratellanza, rottinculo.

Rispose Packie ridacchiando.

\- Non vi immaginate che cazzate mi facevano fare. Girare otto chilometri a piedi in un deserto vestendo con una tuta pesante, rubare macchine per conto loro, "trovare dei manufatti alieni"... Se la sono cercata loro.

Spiegò il rapinatore di LS, attendendo che Trevor finisse di urinare.

\- Ha l'uccello o una cazzo di fontana?

Chiese Niko bussando il clacson.

\- Un minuto, amigo!

Esclamò Trevor. Il suo braccio si muoveva esplicitamente.

\- Ma si sta masturbando quel coglione?

Chiese Franklin nervoso.

\- Così sembra. Che ci vuoi fare.

Disse Michael seccato.

Ronaldo's P.O.V

Passò un'altra mezz'oretta. Il medico aveva cucito le ferite causate dai proiettili. Il paziente si svegliò.

\- ... Merda. Quanto tempo è passato?

Chiese Ronaldo strofinandosi gli occhi.

\- Un'ora e mezza-due? Hai dormito abbastanza per rifarti. Ora però devi riposare.

Disse il medico.

\- Tu non capisci. Io voglio morire... Ma prima giustizia deve essere fatta... Sì, non me ne andrò da questo mondo senza giustizia...

Si alzò velocemente dal letto.

\- Dove sono i miei vestiti?

Chiese guardandolo di lato.

\- Lì, ma dove credi di andare? Devi restare qui se non vuoi che quelle cuciture si riaprano presto.

Lo avvisò il medico un po' impressionato.

\- Come ti ho già detto... Morirò, ma morirò soddisfatto e raggiungerò i miei fratelli.

Gli spiegò con tono serio e determinato. Si mise la maglia bianca e sopra la giacca di pelle del Lost Motorcycle Club.

\- Sei sicuro di quello che vuoi fare? Guarda che devi pagarmi.

Gli disse a braccia conserte.

\- Oggi è il mio ultimo giorno di vita, bello. Non ti darò un cazzo, lascia un pover'uomo in pace.

Rispose il biker avviandosi all'uscita.

\- No, ehi, aspetta!

Ronaldo corse via con tutta la velocità di cui disponeva. Riuscì ad uscire dall'edificio e fermò un taxi.

\- Ehi, amico!

L'auto si fermò e lo fece salire a bordo.

\- Portami dall'Ammunation più vicino.

Gli disse con sguardo sempre determinato.

\- Ogni desiderio è un ordine, grand'uomo.

Gli rispose l'autista ironicamente partendo.

Niko's P.O.V

\- Fottuto tossico spacciatore e drogato relitto dell'86, il tuo giocattolino non funziona più, entra in questa cazzo di auto!!

Esclamò Niko. Stavano ancora aspettando che Trevor finisse di fare ciò che stava facendo.

\- Attento a come parli, servo della gleba. Lasciami assecondare i miei bisogni sessuali in pace.

Rispose l'uomo pazzo.

\- Lo sapevo che sarebbe stato un problema. Ehi, T! Se non entri subito ti lasciamo qui e uccideremo quei russi da soli!!

Esclamò Michael consapevole che sarebbe corso in macchina.

\- Neanche una sega in pace si può fare in questo paese. Cristo.

Corse come previsto verso l'auto. Entrò nuovamente.

Ronaldo's P.O.V

Il biker giunse all'armeria.

\- Aspettami qui, ragazzo.

Disse Ronaldo al tassista. Uscì dal veicolo e si dirisse nel locale.

\- Buongiorno osso duro, dammi una fottuta pistola pesante con caricatore esteso e torcia.

Disse camminando a mo' di spaccone.

\- Come vuoi. Sono 4500 dollari.

Gli disse prendendo l'arma. Appena si girò si trovò un pugno chiuso davanti che gli colpì il naso, facendolo svenire.

\- Magari in un'altra vita.

Disse in conclusione raccogliendo la pistola. Guardò per qualche secondo le armi e prese anche una granata. Uscì dunque dall'armeria e tornò nel taxi.

\- Prossima destinazione: Vinewood Hills, vicino l'autostrada per Paleto Bay.

Disse Ronaldo all'autista tornando nel posto dietro.

Stava per succedere una guerra mai avvenuta prima nella nostra amatissima serie di Grand Theft Auto. Niko e i suoi amici, Ronaldo e i russi saranno gli unici ad alimentare la sparatoria...?


	30. E tutti Vissero Felici e Contenti

Passò un'altra mezz'oretta. Il SUV dei criminali accostò davanti alla casa del mafioso russo. Accostò lì anche un taxi.

Niko's P.O.V

\- Finiamo questa merda.

I cinque criminali uscirono dal veicolo, con in mano le loro armi.

Ronaldo's P.O.V

\- Fanno 50 dollari, signore.

Disse l'autista prima di farlo scendere. Dopo pochi istanti dalla frase, si trovò la testa bucata da un proiettile. Quindi, il biker scese senza pagare e si trovò davanti Trevor e Niko...

Niko's P.O.V

\- Che ci fanno i Lost a questa festa?

Chiese Trevor guardando il biker mentre maneggiava il suo amato lanciarazzi.

\- Lo spacciatore che ha ucciso Johnny, Terry e Clay...

Ronaldo alzò una pistola verso i presenti pronto a sparare.

\- In carne ed ossa. Sei venuto fin qui per un autografo, ragazzone?

L'uomo pazzo mirò col lanciamissili verso il taxi.

\- Sei fortunato. Oggi non sei tu il mio bersaglio... Né domani. Per me non ci sarà un domani.

Disse abbassando la pistola e camminando a passo lesto verso la villa.

\- Il russo mi ha detto di avere problemi con quei biker. Probabilmente ci aiuterà a sparare.

Disse Niko avviandosi all'abitazione.

\- Mani in alto!! Sei dei Lost? Eh?

Chiese una guardia. Due stavano mirando Ronaldo. Niko sparò col suo fucile d'assalto i due da decente lontananza.

\- Attento a come ti muovi. Non ti coprirò le spalle per tutto il tempo.

Lo avvisò Niko cominciando a scavalcare il cancello.

\- So badare a me stesso.

Rispose il biker scavalcando anche lui.

\- Io ho portato il mio bel lanciarazzi per un solo motivo, ragazzi miei, e voi state rovinando i miei piani.

Disse Trevor guardando i due scavalcare.

\- Fottiti, sarà meglio non allertare subito la sicurezza.

Rispose Ronaldo scendendo dentro la villa. Notarono molti SUV neri uguali parcheggiati nel vialetto, e nel tetto anche alcuni elicotteri atterrati.

\- La sicurezza mi fa un baffo.

Aspettò che i due si allontanassero e dunque Trevor sparò con l'unico colpo di lanciarazzi sul cancello, facendolo saltare in aria. Si creò molto fumo e confusione, uscirono centinaia di guardie in massa.

\- La sicurezza è stata compromessa, muoversi! Tenete al sicuro il signor Gektor, fuoco!!

Gridò una guardia cominciando a sparare a caso. Erano tutte munite di carabine.

\- Via alle danze!

Trevor colpì una guardia in faccia rubandogli la carabina e usandolo come ostaggio. Cominciò dunque a sparare su tutte le guardie presenti. Mentre tutti sparavano, Ronaldo stava cercando un modo per entrare. Non gli restava molto di vita e doveva eliminare il mafioso russo al più presto.

\- Come ha fatto a sapere che saremmo venuti qui? Non è normale tutta questa sicurezza, non c'è mai stata.

Esclamò Niko cercando di superare con la voce il rumore degli spari.

\- Magari il biker l'ha chiamato prima, che ne so? Ammazziamoli tutti ed entriamo.

Rispose Packie.

Ronaldo's P.O.V

\- Divertitevi, bambini.

Disse il biker poco prima di rompere una finestra con la pistola. Questa conduceva ad un bagno tenuto in perfette condizioni. Entrò dunque attraverso la spaccatura e aprì la porta, trovandosi dentro la casa del mafioso.

\- C'è un motociclista molto incazzato ancora in vita, mangiaverza!!

Esclamò Ronaldo avanzando con la sua pistola pesante. Non ricevette risposta. Girò molti minuti per la casa, era davvero molto grande. Giunse finalmente nel salotto, quella villa sembrava quasi un labirinto. Trovò Gektor che stava leggendo un libro con un mitragliatore potenziato vicino a sé.

\- Benvenuto. Accomodati.

Disse il mafioso tenendo i nervi saldi.

\- Non cercare di cavartela, figlio di puttana. È l'ora della buonanotte.

Il biker mirò Gektor con la pistola, pronto a sparare. Qualcosa però interruppe il momento. Entrarono molti sicari di diverse aziende abbattendo muri e finestre, una che si mirava con l'altra.

\- Siete tutti in arresto, alzate quelle cazzo di mani e non fate mosse azzardate!!

Gridò un tipo con giubbotto antiproiettili e caschetto insieme ad una truppa vestita come lui. Aveva dietro il giubbotto una scritta che riportava "N.O.O.S.E".

\- Siamo entrati prima noi, buttate giù i cannoni e nessuno di voi coglioni finirà ammazzato.

Disse un altro vestito in giacca e cravatta insieme ad una truppa vestita come lui.

\- Fottetevi, sappiamo bene che voi dell'agenzia sfruttereste questi uomini per ottenere fino all'ultimo spicciolo possibile, noi vogliamo giustizia!! Buttate giù le armi o facciamo fuoco!

Gridò il capo truppa della NOOSE. Un altro muro si spaccò, sta volta erano le guardie di Gektor.

\- Non premete i grilletti verso il capo o facciamo saltare in aria voi, le vostre basi e l'intera Los Santos, rottinculo!

Esclamò una guardia del russo. Le tre aziende continuavano a mirarsi tra di loro mentre il mafioso russo e Ronaldo non capivano cosa stava esattamente succedendo.

\- Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta. Arrestarmi per cosa?

Chiese il russo spiegando le mani.

\- Per ogni cazzo di crimine che hai ammesso al fottuto telefono.

Rispose il capo truppa della NOOSE mirando poi il russo.

\- Beh, cosa credete di combinare? Stanno arrivando miei uomini da Liberty City, Vice City, Steelport, North Yankton... Se uccidete me, credo proprio che la polizia non continuerà ad esistere a lungo in America.

Esclamò Gektor libero da preoccupazioni.

\- Per quanti possano essere, non elimineranno mai tutti noi.

Rispose. Improvvisamente esplose anche il tetto e un uomo si calò attraverso una corda con un mitragliatore in mano.

\- Se voi figli di puttana volete morire, fate qualcosa di stupido, ok?!

Gridò l'uomo vestito da militare.

\- E questo chi cazzo è?

Chiese il capo dell'agenzia.

\- Merryweather del cazzo.

Rispose il capo NOOSE.

\- Sparatemi, se avete il coraggio. Morirete tutti nel giro di poche settimane.

Disse Gektor con le mani dietro la testa, seduto comodamente sul suo divano.

\- Dobbiamo temere la mafia russa?

Chiese la NOOSE pronta a sparare. Improvvisamente arrivarono alcuni proiettili che uccisero tutti i membri dell'agenzia nella stanza. Presero il loro posto i cinque criminali.

\- Oh, che ci fa la Merryweather a questo party?

Chiese Trevor maneggiando il suo MG da combattimento, rubato ad una guardia uccisa.

\- Tu sei lo spacciatore di Sandy Shores che ci ha causato continui problemi... Fanculo, Don ha detto che se ci avresti di nuovo infastidito potevamo spararti.

Disse l'uomo della Merryweather appeso alla corda.

\- Niko, sei qui anche tu? Avanti, levami dai coglioni questi piedipiatti.

Disse Gektor senza degnarlo di sguardo.

\- Sono qui per te, figlio di puttana. Hai fatto uccidere mio cugino, e mi hai ingannato.

Rispose Niko mirandolo con una carabina.

\- Chi te l'ha detto?

Si allarmò. Niko riflesse un attimo.

\- ... Non è questo ciò che conta.

Dopotutto il biker li stava aiutando, anche se contro la sua vera e propria volontà.

\- Non perdete tempo.

Disse Michael. Pochissimi istanti dopo si scambiarono tutti proiettili fra di loro. L'uomo appeso alla corda cadde in testa a Gektor.

\- Merda.

Se lo tolse da dosso e corse via evitando tutti i proiettili.

\- Ehi, io e te abbiamo una questione in sospeso, rottinculo!!

Ronaldo gli corse dietro con la sua pistola. I cinque rapinatori gli coprivano le spalle, non era importante più di tanto chi eliminava il russo.

Quindi, tutte le forze dell'ordine morirono. Si sentivano tantissime sirene, quasi da stonare, unite a eliche di elicotteri in funzione, spari e altra confusione. Fuori dalla villa stavano arrivando numerose volanti della NOOSE, mentre in cielo molti elicotteri della Merryweather sparavano alla polizia ufficiale. Per loro era una guerra a chi arrestava Gektor, un bel trofeo da appendere al muro.

\- Avanti il prossimo! Il prossimo!!

I cinque rapinatori di LS stavano eliminando ogni guardia che gli si parava davanti.

Ronaldo's P.O.V

Il biker stava inseguendo Gektor. Questo scese delle scale giungendo nella cantina delle torture e chiuse a chiave. Ronaldo prese a calci la porta.

\- Fammi entrare, stronzo.

Continuò a cercare di abbattere la porta. Dopo un po' riuscì a farlo, e si trovò davanti il russo che gli sparava numerosi colpi di pistola. Nessuno di questi lo prese, quindi il biker cominciò a ricambiare. Entrambi stavano girando la stanza evitando i colpi altrui.

\- Avresti dovuto frequentare un poligono prima di cercare di uccidermi, illuso.

Esclamò Gektor continuando a muoversi e a sparare.

\- Vale lo stesso per te.

Dopo altri pochi secondi, il biker finì le munizioni.

\- Merda.

Gli lanciò la pistola contro, mancandolo. Cercò di fuggire al piano di sopra, ma Gektor corse davanti a lui e gli sparò dritto nel petto. Ronaldo fece un balzo indietro sbattendo la testa a terra, col petto sanguinante e la giacca di pelle nuovamente sporca di sangue.

\- Fine dei giochi.

Il russo era a pochi centimetri di distanza dal biker, che cominciò a sputare sangue e a tremare. Gektor si avvicinò a lui mettendosi in ginocchio, pronto a spararlo.

\- Voi motociclisti non avete mai saputo quando farla finita.

Avvicinò la pistola alla testa del biker. Ronaldo però si mise una mano nella giacca tenendo il pugno chiuso.

\- Non così in fretta...

Gektor evitò di sparare. Quindi, Ronaldo gli passò un arnese in mano al russo, con molto affanno.

\- Questo... È da parte dei... Lost.

Gektor lo guardò stranito e si aprì la mano. Notò l'evidente linguetta di una granata. Aprì la giacca di pelle al biker e notò immediatamente una bomba che stava per esplodere da lì a pochi istanti.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

Strillò guardando verso l'alto consapevole che non avrebbe fatto in tempo a scappare. Quindi, la cantina esplose e i due morirono insieme tra le fiamme.

[Scena ispirata al film Mario Warfare]

Niko's P.O.V

\- Che cazzo è successo laggiù?

Chiese Niko continuando a scambiare proiettili.

\- Forse ci stanno attaccando con un carro armato. Dobbiamo andarcene da qui.

Disse Franklin nervoso.

\- Il biker che fine ha fatto?

Chiese Michael sparando alla NOOSE.

\- Starà cercando di uccidere il russo. Cazzo, volevo farlo io.

Rispose Trevor, alimentando la sparatoria.

\- Voglio la conferma della morte del russo. Altrimenti, da qui non me ne vado.

Disse Niko con tono serio e determinato.

\- I telegiornali parleranno. Solo che qui la polizia non era prevista, non abbiamo pensato ai passamontagna. Se ce ne andiamo senza uccidere questi stronzi, ci arresteranno nel giro di pochi giorni. Tutti quanti.

Disse Michael buttando a terra una carabina e prendendone un'altra appartenente ad un cadavere.

\- Porca puttana...

Continuarono a sparare. Cercavano di uscire uccidendo chiunque li vedeva in volto. Stavano cercando un'uscita dal retro, dato che l'entrata principale era piena di NOOSE e Merryweather che si facevano la guerra.

\- Ehi, la mia macchina è lì fuori!

Esclamò Packie.

\- La macchina rimarrà lì. Ti toccherà comprarne un'altra, Patrick.

Rispose Niko avanzando verso il retro della villa.

\- Merda.

Corsero per un altro po' e finalmente giunsero ad una terrazza. Si buttarono da questa, l'altezza era di circa un metro e mezzo.

Si fecero dunque strada giù per la montagna, fino dopo qualche decina di minuti a tornare in città. Buttarono le armi nel cammino per non ricevere sospetti.

\- ... Dopo essere scappato da quella scena apocalittica... Mi definisco un fottuto professionista coi controcazzi.

Disse Franklin con l'affanno. I cinque si voltarono verso il luogo di battaglia. Stavano giungendo lì decine di elicotteri e auto delle forze dell'ordine, oltre a reali carri armati. Da lì a poco infatti, la villa esplose sonoramente e visibilmente. Scossò tutta Rockford Hills e South Paleto Bay.

\- Hanno bombardato quel posto?!

Chiese spontaneamente Michael continuando ad allontanarsi con gli altri.

\- Così sembra. Ci converrà mantenere un basso profilo per un bel po'. Magari, Niko, se non avresti voluto vendetta ora il mafioso sarebbe morto e noi non avremmo nessun tipo di problema.

Disse Franklin seccato.

\- Forse... Forse.

L'Europeo si riprese dall'affanno e s'incamminò a casa di Michael. Erano vicini a questa. Passarono una decina di minuti, e finalmente giunsero a casa di questo.

\- Io non entro. Non voglio più avere a che fare con nessuno di voi, è troppo rischioso. Probabilmente dovrò cambiare nuovamente città.

Disse Niko davanti alla porta principale. Si stava incamminando verso la sua auto.

\- Prima che tu te ne vada...

Michael lo fermò.

\- Sto trasferendo sul tuo conto dieci milioni di dollari. Sei stato un bravo ragazzo.

Disse il rapinatore di LS pattandogli la spalla.

\- Grazie... È davvero una bella cifra. Mi basteranno per un bel po'... Mio cugino sarebbe uscito di testa.

Riprese a camminare verso il suo veicolo.

\- Ehi, semmai ti servirà aiuto, sai dove trovarmi.

Disse Michael pronto a entrare in casa sua.

\- Non penso di ritornare presto. Magari, se la polizia bussa alla tua porta, ti aspetto a Liberty City, Algonquin.

Disse Niko entrando nel suo catorcio, che presto sarebbe stato rottamato e sostituito con una bella e potente Turismo GT.

\- Sai, credo proprio che verrò lì a farmi una vacanza. Porterò mia moglie e i miei figli a visitare la Statua della Spensieratezza... E magari qualche giorno andremo a cena insieme.

Gli disse in conclusione alzando la mano in segno di saluto. Quindi, Niko partì senza troppa confusione o ripensamenti. Certo, prima avrebbe dovuto sistemare delle cose...

\- Sai amico, credo che nessuno più può stare in questo posto.

Disse Franklin entrando con Michael, Trevor e Packie.

\- Nessuno che è vissuto ci ha visto in faccia, non preoccuparti. Semmai vuoi andartene, i soldi li hai. Sei stato un bravo ragazzo anche tu, Franklin.

Disse Michael accomodandosi sul divano di casa sua insieme ai due.

\- Una birra fresca è proprio ciò che ci vuole.

Aggiunse l'uomo di mezz'età alzandosi nuovamente e prendendo degli alcolici dal frigo.

\- L'hai detto, grand'uomo.

Rispose Packie afferrando una birra. Quindi, i tre cominciarono a bere, era ora dopotutto.

\- Che merda bevi, Mickey? Devo proprio farti assaggiare le bombe di Sandy Shores.

Disse Trevor tenendo la birra ad una mano.

\- Ehi, piuttosto che tornare in quell'inferno vuoto senza assolutamente nulla, me ne vado a Liberty City col ragazzo.

Rispose Michael, ricordandosi della terribile esperienza passata nel deserto con Trevor.

\- Secondo voi quando parleranno al telegiornale?

Chiese Packie appoggiandosi al muro.

\- Molto presto. Tutta LS ha potuto assistere al bombardamento della villa, col cazzo che i giornalisti se lo fanno scappare.

Rispose Franklin appoggiato vicino all'Irlandese.

\- Credo proprio che... Per quanto vecchio... Non uscirò mai da questa merda.

Concluse Michael bevendo spensierato e rassegnato al suo destino da criminale esperto.

\- Proprio così, amigo. Proprio così.

Disse Trevor facendosi capire.

\- Sia chiaro, non sono il tuo cazzo di sicario, Trevor. Svolgi da solo le tue cazzate d'ora in poi.

Rispose Michael cogliendo cosa aveva in mente di fare in futuro lo spacciatore di Sandy Shores.

Hey stuppacchiari, qui finisce "La Vita è una Sola". Bel viaggetto insieme, isn't? Sta a voi decidere se questa storia continui o no. Ora che sto scrivendo questo pezzo, è in bozza ed è il 6 settembre 2018. Se in futuro la storia avrà sufficienti stelline e critiche costruttive/commenti d'interazione, il sequel verrà inevitabilmente cominciato. È la prima storia che completo col metodo di scrittura da vero libro, spero di migliorare i pareri altrui su ciò che scrivo!

Ordunque, ringraziamo subito alcuni tipi.

\- Rockstar Games, ovviamente, per i protagonisti principali come Niko, Franklin ecc. Siete speciali, signori.

\- Un tale @rocket_bassist per gli oc (quali Ronaldo, Anthony, Buck, Jeremy, Steven, Jared, Kevin, Gektor, mafiosi vs Luis Tony dell'affare, e pochi altri secondari quali membri della NOOSE, Merryweather, Agenzia, Russi...) e per l'ideazione della storia da capo a piedi, titolo e copertina. Sono poco modesto.

Spero, in conclusione, che questa fanfiction riguardante il fantastico e marcio mondo di Grand Theft Auto vi abbia appassionato!!

A presto.


	31. BONUS

Piccoli spoiler circa l'eventuale prossimo sequel. O meglio, preparazione al continuo! Ogni vostra stellina e commento contribuisce a darmi motivazione di continuare. Dunque, buona lettura!

Luis' P.O.V

Il dominicano si trovava all'aereoporto di Los Santos. Era da solo, ormai in quella cittadina non gli rimaneva nessuno. Tony e Yusuf erano andati. Dunque, intendeva tornare a Liberty City per stare con la mamma e i suoi due amici d'infanzia, Enrique e Armando. Aveva intenzione di trovare un nuovo lavoro al più presto, anche perché i soldi che aveva non gli sarebbero bastati per sempre. Salì dunque su un aereo. Pochi secondi dopo vicino a lui si sedette un uomo vestito in giacca e cravatta, apparentemente riservato. Luis lo osservò per alcuni secondi.

\- Ci siamo già visti da qualche parte, bro?

Chiese il dominicano guardandolo di lato.

\- ... Non credo.

Rispose l'uomo con spiccato accento europeo. Quindi i due tornarono ad evitarsi.

Alcune lunghe settimane dopo...

Brucie's P.O.V

\- Novantotto... Novantanove... Cento!! Nicky, ragazzo mio!! Non entri qui da un bel po', eh?

L'amico di vecchia data dell'Europeo, classicamente sotto effetto di steroidi, era solito stare a fisico scoperto.

\- Cosa ti serve, Brucie?

Luis' P.O.V

\- Ti conviene non tirare troppo la corda, fratello. L'ultima volta, col mio ex datore di lavoro, non è andata molto bene.

Il dominicano stava parlando con un uomo di mezz'età, probabilmente immischiato con la mafia.

Packie's P.O.V

\- I soldi li abbiamo Niko, ma la vita senza azione è una palla totale. Cazzo, un po' di vita!

Esclamò l'irlandese riferendosi al suo amico, nella casa di Patrick a Dukes.

Michael's P.O.V

\- Credevo di essere in vacanza, non in un cazzo di manicomio. Porca puttana.

L'uomo di mezz'età si stava sfogando con una persona dal volto non noto. Probabilmente, le cose non si sono sviluppate per il verso giusto.

Trevor's P.O.V

\- Cos'è, hai paura del giro a Liberty City? Il "fu", il "grande" Michael "Townley" ha paura di sporcare ulteriormente la sua fedina penale con una semplice rapina? Vivi, amico mio! Ce la stiamo spassando. Non rovinare tutto.

Esclamò il folle, in casa con Michael.

Franklin's P.O.V

\- Ho commesso un errore... Calmiamoci.

L'uomo di colore si trovava al funerale di qualcuno, insieme ad alcune persone.

???'s P.O.V

\- Abbiamo perso molti uomini. Ma non tutto. È l'ora di farci valere e smetterla di subire colpo dopo colpo.

Spiegò un uomo in giacca e cravatta in un lussuoso posto, parlando con alcune persone attorno a lui.

Frena, frena, frena. Passiamo a qualche settimana prima. Di nuovo.

\- Te la stai spassando, Bucky? Passa quel Whiskey!

Esclamò un nostro conosciuto biker.

\- Morire è stata la cosa più bella che ci potesse capitare.

Disse Jeremy, bevendo alcolici mischiati.

\- Presto ci raggiungerete tutti, rottinculo!

Esclamò Steven alzando una birra.

\- Ve la siete spassata in vita laggiù, eh? Ho visto ogni cosa che avete fatto. Solo, non avete ucciso quel figlio di puttana di Trevor.

Disse un nostro più che noto biker, protagonista di TLAD e VERO capo del Lost Motorcycle Club, Johnny Klebitz.

\- Morirà presto, fratello. Sono felice di rivederti.

Disse Jared sorridendo al compagno.

\- Gentiluomini. Vi preoccupate tutti di questo giudeo traditore e nessuno si sbatte il capo originale?

Chiese Billy Grey indicandosi.

\- Fottiti Billy, tu sei quello che ci ha portati tutti qui.

Rispose Anthony, per la prima volta nervoso nei confronti di un fratello.

\- E dovreste ringraziarmi, pezzenti.

Ribattè Billy ridacchiando insieme a Brian. Esatto, tutti i componenti dei Lost si trovavano all'Inferno. Non è brutto come il cristianesimo lo descriveva. Semplicemente, ognuno è abbandonato al suo eterno destino libero di rubare o altro.

[Nota: tanto per dire, il mio concetto in vita reale circa l'inferno non è questo e lo so per certo, ne tantomeno è quello cristiano, ma ora non c'entrah]

\- Avete visto, fratelli? Quando ho seccato quel brutto figlio di puttana di Yusuf Amir?

Chiese Jared ridacchiando e bevendo.

\- Sei un cazzone, contento?

Rispose Terry ridacchiando.

\- Ma adesso... Dimmi, Johnny. Cosa cazzo ti salta in mente a farti violentare da quello spacciatore di Sandy Shores? Hai freddato il grande capo, me, e ti fai uccidere da un drogato maniaco??

Chiese Billy prendendolo in giro.

\- Ero strafatto. È colpa di Ashley. Avrei dovuto ucciderla tanti anni fa... Appena quello spacciatore ci raggiunge all'inferno, lo pestiamo come si deve.

Rispose Johnny, senza preoccupazioni.

\- Siamo tutti morti nel piano fisico... Ma nel piano astrale siamo immortali e -fottutamente- uniti! Lost MC! Lost MC!!

Esclamò Jason.

Giorni prima di settimane prima...

Michael's P.O.V

\- Weazel News! Edizione straordinaria, villa a Vinewood Hills esplosa ieri in seguito ad una sanguinolenta guerra tra NOOSE, Merryweather, Agenzia e mafiosi russi. Tutti deceduti, russi compresi. Il bersaglio delle varie forze dell'ordine è stato trovato morto bruciato nei resti della casa insieme ad un biker, secondo alcune voci il capo del Lost Motorcycle Club. Intervistiamo il soldato che ha sganciato il siluro contro l'abitazione.

Inquadrarono un militare.

\- Non mi pento di niente, giustizia è stata fatta, purtroppo ci sono state molte vittime ma ora la mafia russa a Los Santos è stata estirpata. Passo e chiudo.

Disse in poche parole.

\- Secondo altre voci, con la morte del presunto unico superstite della banda di motociclisti criminali, i Lost MC sono totalmente estinti. Si spera, per il bene dell'America, che nessuno intenda riformare la banda nuovamente. Altre voci di corridoio dicono di aver visto un gruppo di uomini armati allontanarsi dalla villa scendendo giù per la collina a piedi, ma nulla di confermato.

Quindi, il telegiornale concluse.

\- Merda. Amanda! Prepara le valigie. Ce ne andiamo a Liberty City, chiamo anche gli altri.

Esclamò il rapinatore di LS. Il rischio di essere arrestato da lì a breve era ormai alto.

\- Non ti piace questa splendente cittadina in cui tu hai deciso di portarci, Michael?

Chiese la moglie lamentandosi.

\- Non possiamo più restare, fidati di ciò che ti dico. Devo fare delle chiamate.

Altre settimane più tardi... Mesi...?

\- In ginocchio! Manderemo un messaggio ai suoi amici.

Tre uomini mascherati da capo a piedi con caschetto antiproiettili stavano per giustiziare un uomo di mezz'età con giacca nera e pantaloni verdi. Questo si mise in ginocchio con le mani dietro la testa.

Trevor's P.O.V

\- Merda... Buongiorno, signorine! È vostra quella telecamera?

Chiese l'uomo pazzo legato ad una sedia da altri due uomini con caschetto e armatura.

\- Zitto un secondo. Riprendi, agente 0463.

Filmarono Trevor con la telecamera posizionata a terra. Uno dei due uomini gli dava schiaffetti dietro la testa.

\- Ladri. Assassini. Criminali. Questo è ciò che succederà ad ognuno di voi. Arrendetevi di vostra spontanea volontà e forse non vi faremo del ma-

L'uomo pazzo calciò la telecamera facendola cadere a terra.

\- Ragazzi, ragazzi, non volevo interrompervi ma questo film fa schifo!

Esclamò Trevor prendendoli in giro.

Michael's P.O.V

\- Amanda, sei a casa?

Chiese il rapinatore di LS aprendo la porta maneggiando una pistola. Dietro questo c'era Niko. Non ricevette risposta per alcuni secondi.

\- Michael, è una trapp-

Si sentì come se qualcosa fosse stato tagliato. Niko e Michael, maneggiando entrambi una pistola corsero nel salotto e videro dei uomini vestiti apparentemente come la NOOSE, ma con colori e logo diversi. Ma, oltre agli uomini...

Volete, dunque, che la trama de "La Vita è una Sola" continui? Condividi la storia coi tuoi amici e la zia! Se vedo stelline e interazioni, il sequel ci sarà inevitabilmente

PS: Sì, i Lost all'inferno sono una specie di frutto di cazzeggio. Vi faccio pensare che se la stiano spassando lì per non ammettervi che le loro anime si sono reincarnate e di loro non resta che la lapide. Vvb


End file.
